Who's the Daddy (Reposted)
by woodster93
Summary: My version on that Damn Pregnancy Test photo. We all know what we really want and wish could happen. So here is my take on it. The is an Elliot and Olivia based story. If you want Olivia and Cassidy look elsewhere cause this isn't for you. Rated T for now, but for those of you who have read my previous stories expect that to change at some point. reposted due to rating change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_She felt her body tremble as she raised her head off the pillow and looked down her naked body. She ran her fingers through his hair and held his head to her as his tongue lapped at her juices, before he began to gently suck on clit._

_"Jesus….. That feels so good," she moaned dropping her head back onto the pillow as he began to slowly kiss his way back up her body._

_"Open your eyes," he whispered; she could feel his hard shaft pushing against her opening. She opened her eyes and met his as he pushed himself inside her. "Fuck!" he gasped as her walls gripped him tight. He began to move slowly and gently inside her, pushing as deep as he could._

_"Hmmmm," she moaned as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her as he began to move harder and faster into her. She could feel her climax building as he pounded her hard._

_"That's it baby…..Just let go," he panted as he looked down at her his eyes never straying from her face. "I'm right with you….."_

_"I… I love you," she gasped as her climax took hold._

Olivia's eyes snapped open in the darkness of her room. Her breaths shallow and fast as she tried to control her breathing, her body soaked in sweat and shaking from the dream. She turned her head and looked cross at the empty space beside her. Yet again Brian hadn't come home after another argument they had. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed grabbing the sweats and hoody from the floor and pulled them on before leaving the room.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine, she needed a drink. She stood staring at the bottle as she held it in her hand.

"Fuck!" she snapped putting it back and grabbing a bottle of water instead

She grabbed her bag from the table on her way past and sat on the couch, she reached into the bag and pulled out the white stick, her hands shook as she looked down at the two pink lines. The lines blurred together as her eyes filled with tears. She held in her sob as she pulled her phone from inside her bag.

**Where are you? I need to see you **she typed in. She hesitated slightly before pressing the send button and let out the breath she had been holding. She dropped the phone to the couch and dropped her head back closing her eyes as she waited for the reply. Her phone buzzed and she jumped slightly picking it up reading the text.

**I'm working on a case, can it wait till later?**

She shook her head before she began typing.

** If it could fucking wait, would I call you at four in the morning.**

She kept hold of the phone this time knowing the reply would be quick. He was pissed at her she understood that but she needed to see him, and she couldn't put it off.

**I'm at the station.**

She stood up and grabbed some socks and her sneakers and pulled them on. She picked up the white stick and put it in her pocket before grabbing her car keys and badge. As she got to her door she text back.

**Will be there soon.**

She climbed into her car and pulled out the garage heading into the city.

She couldn't believe this was happening, just as she thought she was getting her life together.

"Why now?" she asked herself. "Why the hell now."

If this had happened 5 years ago she would have been ecstatic, but now after what she had been through. The attack, the trial, Munch leaving, then Cragen going, being promoted she didn't need this, not now. She wasn't in the right mind to have a baby, there is no way she can she do this. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she had been drinking a lot more lately; it was her way of coping. Every morning she would wake up hating herself and promising herself no more. But every night she would drink to numb the pain.

"You never know it could be a false alarm, from all the stress and stuff," she said to herself. "Who are you trying to kid Benson, you're not that lucky."

She carried on driving getting closer and closer to the station and more nervous at what she was going to say to him, her hands trembled on the steering wheel.

Ten minutes later she pulled up outside the front of the station and turned off the engine and looked at the building. She felt sick at the thought of telling him. He was just getting himself back on track, he had not long been reinstated and back to a job he loved.

She climbed out the car and took a deep breath as she headed into the building. The place was still quiet as it was just after half four in the morning. She stopped outside the squad room and tried to calm herself before she went through the doors.

"Just do it Benson," she said to herself. "After all this isn't just your fault."

She pushed the door open and walked into the squad room. The room was empty but she saw him sat in the small office off to one side. She slowly walked up and stood in the open doorway and watched him as he filled out paperwork.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait?" he asked not looking up at her.

"I….. I Erm," she looked down at the floor not able to look at him.

"Look I'm really busy here, if you have something to say then hurry up and say it. I told my Captain I wouldn't be long," he said.

She looked up from the floor glaring at him. "I'm so sorry if you feel like I'm wasting your time!" she snapped.

"I didn't say that, it's just I'm really busy, I just started back and I don't want to piss my boss off straight away, and unless I'm mistaken you're the one that told me to fuck off. So I'm sorry if I'm not all fluffy smiles and hugs right now."

"Fine," she said striding over to the desk her temper getting the better of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small white stick throwing it down on the desk in front of him. "Congratulations," she said as his eyes dropped to the stick on his desk and he slowly picked it up looking at it.

He saw the two pink lines and felt his hands begin to shake.

"You're….. It's… your pregnant," he stuttered. "H….. how?"

"I will give you three guesses but I think you will get it the first time, we weren't exactly careful."

"But what about….? I mean is it mine? How can you be sure?"

She looked at him their eyes finally meeting for the first time since she came in the office. She couldn't be angry at him for asking the question.

"Because you're the only person I have had sex with since the trial, I couldn't let him…." she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks that she had tried so hard to keep from falling. She quickly wiped them away. "I wouldn't even let him touch me; he hasn't touched me since before the attack. I'm pregnant and the baby is yours El," she said turning away from the door and walking out the squad room.

**Okay just a short first chapter to see how people respond. Yes or No to carrying on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. All the great reviews made me want to put up the second chapter straight away. Keeping the Same rating for now. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**_"Because you're the only person I have had sex with since the trial, I couldn't let him…." she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks that she had tried so hard to keep from falling. She quickly wiped them away. "I wouldn't even let him touch me; he hasn't touched me since before the attack. I'm pregnant and the baby is yours El," she said turning away from the door and walking out the squad room._**

Elliot sat back in chair staring at the pregnancy test, his heart racing. He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Stabler," he said answering.

"Stabler it's me," he heard his Captain say.

"Hey Cap I was just on my way to meet you," he said standing up and putting the test into his inside pocket.

"Don't bother," he told him. "The guy is dead. Just finish off the paperwork you were doing and head home."

"You sure Cap?"

"Yeah, the other guys already here can handle the scene. It's your day off tomorrow anyway may as well keep you out of it."

"Thanks Cap, see you later." he said hanging up.

He sat back down at his desk and picked up his pen and doing his best he finished off his remaining paper work. An hour later he finished signing off the last of the paperwork and put it into the folder. He reached into his pocket and took out the test looking at it again, a small smile slowly forming on his lips.

"I'm gonna be a dad again," he whispered to himself. He picked up his phone and dialled Olivia's number but it rang a few times before going to answer phone.

"Hey it's me," he said. "Look I'm sorry for how I reacted when you came to tell me. It's just…. Well that's the last thing I thought you were going to say when you said you needed to see me. Hell I haven't seen or heard from you since that night, but only because you told me to leave you alone and never call you again. Liv we slept together and then you told me you…" There was a beep as he ran out of time. He called again. "As I was saying, you told me you hated me and your life was with Brian, you to stay away, and what we had done was a mistake, so I done what you asked. We need to talk Liv so call me or text me with a time and date…"

The beep came again cutting him off "Fucking answer phones," he cursed dialling again.

"We can ignore what you just told me…. and Liv I meant what I said to you that night, you have to believe me. I know I fucked up when I disappeared for three years and you had a right to be angry. But I told you how I felt and I meant it….. I'm off all day if you feel like talking…and Liv… I ….. I still ….." He dropped his head and hung up the call. He reached into the drawer of the desk and took out the bottle of whisky and unscrewed the top looking at it.

"Fuck it," he said and took drink feeling the burn as it went down. He looked at his watch it was just after half 6. He picked up his phone.

**You up yet.** He text. He took another drink as he waited for the reply. Instead of a text the phone rang a minute later.

"Hey I didn't wake you did I? … That's good…. No nothing is wrong… I'm not lying, well maybe a little. You want to meet me for breakfast…. Yes I'm buying don't I always…. You can pick me up from work if you want I just finished… Okay see you soon…. Yeah love you to," he smiled as he hung up the phone. He took one more drink and put the bottle back in the drawer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in her car outside the station and listened to his messages, tears streaming down her face. She dropped her head to the steering wheel and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She knew she shouldn't have just told him and ran. He had every reason to be mad and upset with her after all she practically threw him out the last time she had seen him. She had been sat outside the station now for over an hour and a half trying to decide whether to go back in or not and to talk to him when she got the messages.

She wiped her eyes and gave herself a shake "Just do it Benson, talk to him," she said out loud. She took the key from the ignition and was about to get out the car when she seen him exit the building. A car pulled up beside him and he opened the door and climbed in. Olivia watched as he reached over and hugged the driver, Olivia couldn't make her out properly as he kissed her cheek before they both faced forward and the car pulled away and into the traffic.

"I guess you done what I told you to do and moved on," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and started her car again and pulled out into the traffic, heading back to the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So come on spill it, what's happened?"

"Why do you think something has happened?" he asked pushing his pancakes around his plate.

"Well for one you don't normally stink of Whisky when you finish work….."

"It was only a little I promise you sweetheart." She nodded and smiled before carrying on.

" Two, the last time you wanted to meet me for breakfast was to tell me you were going away to work for a while and you were worried about telling the others. Three you said everything was okay then added sort off. But the real reason I know something has happened is because I saw Livvy parked in her car just up the block, before I pulled up outside the station."

Elliot dropped his fork and lifted his head.

"She was sat in her car?"

"Yeah," nodded Maureen. "Now you gonna tell me what the hell has happened or are you gonna keep it all bottled up inside like you used to. And dad we all know that didn't work in the past."

Elliot sighed and pushed his plate out of the way. "Why the hell did you have to take psychology at Uni," he smiled.

"Because I didn't need to look far for help in the practical side of it with our family. Between You and Kat I have it covered," she smiled.

Elliot let out a small laugh "I guess you do," he said sitting back.

"So come on spill it."

"I err…. I took your advice and went to see Liv," he told her. "It was a week after the verdict of her trial."

"And?" she asked.

"I told her everything."

_3 Months earlier_

_Elliot got out his car as he watched Cassidy pull away in his. He had sat almost 2 hours waiting for Him to leave. He climbed the couple of steps to the door and pressed the button for the apartment, his hand was shaking. Before he had the chance to speak the door clicked open._

_"3__rd__ floor, "he heard her say before another click as she let go of the button. He took the stairs instead of the elevator to buy himself more time. Finally he found himself outside the door. He felt sick, and his body was shaking. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Almost straight away he heard the locks turning and the door slowly opened._

_"Hey," he said as he finally came face to face with the woman he walked away from almost three years ago. She stood and just stared at him for a while._

_"Wondered how long you were just gonna sit in your car before you rang," she said stepping towards him. She raised her hand and punched him hard on the side of his face, forcing his head to twist to the side, before calmly turning away and walking into the apartment. _

_Elliot rubbed the side of his face and touched his lip as he tasted and felt blood. "Should of known it wouldn't have been just a slap," he muttered._

_"Your fucking lucky, I didn't kick you in the balls," she replied to him. "Either come in, or shut the door on your way out," she told him. Elliot followed her in and closed the door; she was stood behind the counter in the kitchen with a glass of wine. He stood the other side of the counter and looked at her not sure what to say as he licked the blood from his lip._

_"I seen the paper…..I read about the trial….. How are you holding up?"_

_Olivia took a large drink from the glass "Oh just fine," she told him. "Nothing I love better than to be questioned by the man who kidnapped and assaulted me. How the hell do you think I'm holding up she snapped. _

_"I should have been there," he said to her._

_"Why?" she asked him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why should you have been there?"_

_"Liv I…"_

_"You what?" she asked interrupting him. "You care about me. You worry about me. You want to look out for me," she came around the counter towards him._

_"I…. I just wanted to ….." he couldn't even look at her._

_"What the hell did you want to do Stabler, tell me!" she yelled picking up the half-drunk glass of wine and throwing it across the kitchen. Elliot jumped._

_"I would have come back sooner if I had known!" he yelled back. "Yes I care and worry about you I always have."_

_Olivia laughed and began to shake her head. "If you cared for me," she said pushing her hands against his chest, making him step back. "You wouldn't have left in the first place." _

_She pushed him again harder._

_"If you cared, you would have come to me and explained why you left."_

_Another shove in the chest, as Elliot just looked at her._

_"If you were so worried about me, you would have picked up the phone and fuckin called me," this time she slapped him across the face._

_"If… if you had still been my partner he wouldn't have taken me and tortured me," she said tears falling down her face as she slapped him again. "He wouldn't have drugged me and force fed me alcohol."_

_She hit his chest this time; Elliot did nothing to stop her. _

_"If you hadn't left he wouldn't have had the chance to do this," she said ripping her shirt open to reveal the scars Lewis had left on her chest._

_"So don't you dare stand there and try and tell me you were worried about me, and that you care for me. You lost the right to say that the day you walked away from me without even a goodbye," she said staring him in the eyes, before turning away and picking up the bottle of wine on the counter and drinking from the bottle. She stood with her back to him, her body shaking. Elliot just stood and looked at her back in silence._

_"I couldn't call you," he finally said breaking the silence. "I wasn't allowed any contact with anyone on the outside from rehab, my psychiatrist thought it was for the best, well in the beginning anyway."_

_Elliot leant against the wall and slid down to the floor. Olivia turned around and looked down at him._

_"I lost it Liv, when I shot Jenna, I totally fucking lost it. I couldn't tell Kathy what happened, I wanted to talk to you to come and see you but I got it into my head you would hate me for what I done. I needed to take the pain away so at first I drank. Started to stay out all night instead of going home, getting into fights anything to take away the anger I felt. After a while the drink and fights didn't help so I started….. I started having sex with different women. I didn't care who they were, I would just fuck them and leave. It was like; I took that shot and pressed the self-destruct button."_

_Olivia just looked down at him as he talked not knowing what to say or think._

_"Kathy found out and left me. Went to her parents, guess she hoped her leaving with Eli might of snapped me out of it but it didn't. I just moved out and back to the small apartment I still had from when we first split up. I was really wasted one night and close to passing out. One of the women I was with was doin lines of coke, she handed me the straw and said to help myself."_

_Olivia sat on the floor opposite him resting against the counter._

_"God it felt so good after I took it, I just forgot about everything, the job, Jenna, Kathy leaving…you," he said looking across to her. "I didn't feel anything anymore. After a while the buzz from the coke wasn't enough and I started doin heroin." He dropped his eyes to the floor unable to look at her; he never saw the tears falling down her face._

_"Kathy came to see me, to tell me Eli wasn't well. She found me unconscious on the floor next to the bed, my personal gun next to me fully loaded and a note saying how sorry I was," he looked over at Olivia she wasn't looking at him. "The fact I Overdosed on the drugs that night probably saved me, as I collapsed before I had the chance to pull the trigger."_

_"Kathy called an ambulance for me. When I finally came around I agreed to get help and go into rehab. My Mom paid for me to go away to a good private one. That's where I was up until a year ago. That's why I didn't and couldn't call you. I had to sort myself out in here," he said tapping his head. "I asked Kathy not to call you; I didn't want you to see me like that."_

_"Are you… are you okay now?" she asked him wiping her eyes._

_"Yeah it's still hard. I haven't touched drugs or women since…." He gave a little smile. "Still have the odd little drink, but I know when to stop. Being in rehab scared the hell out of me Liv, I had to be tested for HIV and every other sexual disease you can think of. Coming off the drugs was hell I have never felt pain like it. I never want to go through that again. Having to wait to find out if I was HIV was the worst. I know I went through the same test years ago at work, but this time it was different. This time I knew it was my entire fault."_

_"Are you…."_

_"I'm clear; I guess I was one of the lucky ones. Made me realise I had a lot to live for though. I didn't see my kids for 6 months when I was in there."_

_"And now?" _

_"Now we are good, I spend as much time with them as possible. Me and Kathy never got back together but we are still close….. I never meant to hurt you Liv and if I did then I'm so sorry. When I got out of rehab a year ago, I took the kids away on vacation just us for six weeks. When I got back I came to see you. I sat outside the station waiting for you. You came out with Cassidy, and you looked happy, so happy. I didn't want to risk ruining that by coming back into your life, so I just drove away. If I had known then what was going to happen with Lewis I would of got out the car and spoke to you."_

_"I really wish you had," she whispered. "I really needed you." _

_Elliot moved across the floor and sat next to her._

_"Why did you wait till now to come and see me? Why not when I was taken, it was all over the news. Why wait till after the trial?"_

_"I was out of the country. A friend of mine from the marines gave me a job doing security on the boats. Protecting them from modern day pirates. I didn't get to see much news from New York. Kathy had moved to Florida with Eli and the twins, and Kathleen and Maureen were at Uni. None of us knew. Believe me Liv if I had known I would have been there looking for you. It was only when I got back last week that I saw the paper and the story about the trial."_

_"I thought you didn't care," she sobbed._

_"God no Liv, I just didn't know I swear to God. If I had known I would have been there with you."_

_He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him holding her tightly to him as she cried._

_"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her as his own tears fell._

_"I needed you so much, El. More than I have ever needed anyone before."_

_"I'm here now and I promise you I'm not going anyway," he said holding her tight._

**Next up the rest of what happened that night. I have a feeling the story will be changing to M rated then. If it does I will let you all know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peeps. This chapter is going to be told from Elliot's point of view. I will do Olivia's side next. There have been some great reviews and messages about the story glad your all enjoying it.**

Chapter 3

Maureen looked over at her dad when he stopped talking. He picked up his coffee and took a mouthful.

"What?" he asked her.

"What else happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked picking up his fork again and pushing food around his plate, not wanting to look at his daughter.

"Dad I can tell something else happened. What else did you and Liv talk about."

"Nothing…" he looked up at his daughter who was just staring at him. "Jesus, "he sighed dropping his fork again. "What do you want me to say Maur, Huh. That I fucked up again. That I couldn't just go there and be a friend to her…. fuck!" he cursed dropping his head into his hands. "I have really screwed up," he told her.

Maureen leaned over the table and took hold of his hands and pulled them away from his face.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked him softly. "I'm not a little girl anymore. You can tell me."

"Maureen, please…. Just let it go."

"That's just it dad I can't. We let it go 3 years ago. We let you handle things on your own terms and look what happened, I'm worried about you. You would never have called me so early in the morning to go to breakfast unless something had happened. And the fact I could smell drink on you this morning doesn't ease my fears."

Elliot looked over at his daughter and saw the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said reaching across and holding her hand. "I promise you I'm not drinking heavy again, I wouldn't do that to you all or myself. I just had a rough night."

Maureen nodded.

"Because of what happened with Livia?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, because of what happened with Liv." He paused as he looked over at his oldest daughter. "I know you want to know what happened but I'm not ready to talk about it just now especially to my daughter," he said with a small smile.

Maureen didn't say anything, she just sat watching him, as he got the waitresses attention and paid the bill.

"You gonna drop your old man off?" he asked her. "I think I need some sleep," he said as they headed towards the car.

"Yeah sure, your on your day off today aren't you?"

"Yep, and I am going to sleep the full day, I'm exhausted."

They sat in almost silence as Maureen drove him home, the radio playing quietly in the background. Elliot would glance over at his daughter every now and then he could tell she was pissed at him for not telling her everything. But how could he tell her what he had done.

As they got close to his building Maureen looked over at her dad.

"You slept with Livia that night, didn't you?" she asked him as they pulled up outside building.

Elliot whipped his head over to look at her.

"Maureen…."

"Don't try and deny it dad its written all over your face," she said to him. "That's what you meant when you said you fucked up."

"Yeah."

"Have you spoke to her since?"

"Not until earlier this morning," he sighed. "It shouldn't have happened that night, I went there to talk to her to try and fix things. Instead I screwed everything up. She was in….. is in a relationship, we shouldn't have done it, it just kind of happened."

He dropped his head back against the seat. He couldn't believe he was sitting talking to his daughter about having sex with Olivia.

"Dad… do you Love Livia?"

Elliot stared straight ahead out the front of the car.

"I…. Its always been complicated between us. We were partners for so long. We were close really close."

"That isn't what I asked," she said reaching for his hand.

"I don't think what I feel for her really matters right now. She is In a steady relationship, they live together…. I guess I just waited to long to let her know how I feel. Even if she ….." he stopped what he was saying before he said pregnant.

"Even if she what?" asked Maureen.

"Even if she did have feelings for me, she made it clear that night she doesn't anymore." He said covering his tracks. "I will see you later sweetheart, I need a shower and my bed."

Maureen nodded and leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek "Call me if you need to talk."

"I will I promise you," he smiled. "And don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid." He said closing the door and leaning on the open window.

"Dad just one more question. If Livia said she wanted nothing more to do with you, and you hadn't had any contact since that night. Why did she come to ths station to see you early in the morning?"

Elliot shook his head and smiled. "That is for another day," he told her turning and walking up the steps to his door waving at his daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot collapsed ontop of his bed after his quick shower. He picked up his phone and checked for any messages, the screen was blank. He opened up his messages and began to type.

**I know you will have got my voicemails by now so I guess your choosing to ignore me. We need to talk Liv. I don't regret what we did that night and I don't regret saying what I did. I left cause you told me to not because I wanted to. Please call me **

His finger hovered over the X button wondering if that one little letter at the end would be to much.

"Fuck it," he said pressing it then pressing send.

He flung the phone onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to that night.

_3 months ago_

_They sat on the floor together and cried, Elliot holding her tight to him, her head on his shoulder, he felt her tears soak through his t-shirt. She sniffed and took a deep shakey breath._

_"When Lewis had me," she said her voice just above a whisper. "I thought that was it. I thought he was going to kill me. I was so scared, I needed… I needed my partner, but you weren't there. When ever I got realy scared I would think about you. I kept praying you were looking for me and you would find me. But the longer it went on the more I realised that wasn't going to happen."_

_Elliot didn't say anything he just held her shaking body to him._

_"When he got me to the beach house, he had me handcuffed to the bed, and I was thinking about you. He asked me who I was thinking about but I wouldn't tell him. He grabbed me and forced my mouth open and pushed the gun in, I really thought he was going to kill me, I begged him to let me live I was so scared. All I could think about was you, how I might never see you again."_

_"God I am so sorry Liv, I should never have left like I did, I should have come back sooner. You have to know I never stopped thinking about you, were always in my head."_

_Olivia lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes red from crying. She reached up and gently touched his cut lip from where she punched him."In all the years we were partners, all the times you pissed me off and were a total prick, I never hit you."_

_"Yeah well I guess I deserved it, showing up like this after three years. To be honest I expected something like that," he said giving her a small smile. "And you did hit me once, well slapped me anyway."_

_He could see her thinking "You can't use that against me I was saving your ass," she said her fingers still stroking his face and lip where she punched him. "Is it sore?" she asked him._

_"No its fine," he said enjoying the feeling of her fingers stroking his face softly and he looked down at her. He gently brushed some loose hair behind her ear his fingers touching her so softly._

_"He tried to use my feelings for you in court, when he questioned me," she said quietly almost whispering._

_"What do you mean?" he asked his fingers still playing with her hair._

_"When I finally got free I handcuffed to him to the same bed he had cuffed me. I started thinking about you again and what you would do if you had been there. I told him how you would have hurt him, how you would have broke him. He used it in court."_

_"I would have hurt him Liv, I would have killed him."_

_"I know you would have."_

_"I should have been there I should have had your back, I should have been looking out for you."_

_He dropped his hand from her hair to her shirt that she had ripped open earlier. His hand pulled the shirt apart slightly, his eyes dropping and looking at the scars on her chest._

_"Jesus Christ," he said under his breath. He was unable to stop the tears that rolled down his face. He ran his fingers lightly over the scars. "What the hell did he do to you?"_

_Olivia reached up and wiped his tears. "He liked to burn me," she whispered. "He got off on it."_

_"I'm so, so sorry, if I had only come to you three years ago instead of running away and hiding from you. God I'm such a fucking idiot. All I cared about at the time was how I felt. I was ashamed for what I had done, I hated myself. I killed a little kid. And I ran, instead of talking to my partner, and best friend, I ran and fucked up my life and yours….. God I'm so sorry. I thought I was saving you, when all I done was put you in danger." His tears flowed freely and dripped from his face as he dropped his head unable to look at her. "I let you down."_

_"El, you couldn't have known what was going to happen nobody did. At first when Cragen told me about you leaving I was upset, then angry but then I just accepted it was what you needed to do. I'm not going to lie it really hurt that you couldn't come to me, but I know you must have had your reasons. If I had known what you were going through, that you were falling apart I would have been there for you. I would have kicked your ass. We weren't there for each when we should have been. We let each other down."_

_Olivia cupped his face and lifted it up. "We are both still alive and that's all that matters," she whispered as they looked at each other. Elliot raised his hands and copied Olivia as he wiped away her tears._

_"I missed you so much," he told her. "I talked about you all the time in rehab, your were my favourite topic in therapy."_

_"I missed you aswell, I was a right bitch to work with after you left. Nobody ever matched up to you."_

_Their faces were only inches apart, their eyes locked together. They could feel each others breaths. In all their time together as partners they had never been this close._

_"Liv," he said his voice raspy and low._

_"Yeah," she breathed back as they moved even closer._

_"We should stop, I should go," he said swallowing hard._

_"We should …..and you should," she said as they both moved closer making no attempt pull apart. _

_Elliot felt his heart racing, he was sure she would be able to hear it. He licked his lip and dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. He knew he should stop what was happening, their emotions were all over the place, he needed to stop and leave, but he couldn't. He had fought against his feelings for her for years, and now sitting here on her kitchen floor, holding her. It was too much for him everything he had felt came flooding back, he knew it was wrong, she was happy now. She had finally settled down made a home for herself. He felt her hand on his cheek._

_"El?"_

_"I need to go," he said pulling his back slightly. "I should go."_

_"Okay," she said dropping her head as he moved away from her a little_

_"Will you be okay?"_

_"I don't know," she said not looking up._

_"Look, maybe we could meet up for a coffee sometime this week or lunch."_

_"I need you," she said her voice so quiet he only just heard her._

_"I'm not going anywhere, not again, I promise you," he said taking hold of her hand._

_She shook her head "No, I need you. I need you to take away the pain. I need you to help me forget…."_

_"Liv….." he said not knowing what to say or do. She lifted her head and looked up at him, the tears still in her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to do, tell me what you need and I will do it." They sat staring at each other for a few seconds, their eyes locked onto each other._

_"Fuck me," she said never breaking eye contact with him._

_"Liv, I …..I…." he stuttered not knowing what to say. Olivia moved closer to him._

_"You know you want to El, you have wanted to do this as much as I have, for the last 15 years, but there was always something in the way," she said reaching towards him and cupping her hand round the back of his neck playing with his short hair on the back of his head. "Your marriage, our partnership, your kids ….our conscious. But we both wanted to," she whispered her lips brushing over his ear. "Now there is nothing to stop us," she said as she kissed him over his jaw line and down his neck._

_"What about Brian," he struggled to say._

_"He won't be back till the morning," she said lifting her head and looking at him._

_It wasn't what he had meant, but he didn't care. He could feel his body reacting to her. "Okay," he said and lifted his hands cupping her face. "But I won't fuck you, Liv," he told her. "I would never just fuck you," he said licking his lips as he moved his head towards her and his lips brushed against hers gently. "I could never just fuck you," he mumbled as his lips crashed against hers and he pulled her against him. He ran his fingers through her hair and moaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth and tangle with his. He finally pulled back as they both gasped for breath staring at each other._

_"Jesus Liv I have wanted this for so long," he told her. "You will never know how many times I have wanted to do that."_

_"I think I can guess," she replied as their lips crashed together again. _

_Elliot moved his position and pushed her back lying her gently down on the kitchen floor his mouth never leaving hers. He lay next to her on the floor and ran his hand over her stomach and undone the last few buttons on her shirt and pulled it fully open. He ran his hand over her stomach and moved it slowly up brushing the underside of her breasts, he felt her body twitch slightly as his hand cupped her breast over the top of her lacy bra, moaning into her mouth as he felt her hard nipple against the palm of his hand. Elliot looked down and grinned when he saw her bra fastened at the front. His fingers fumbled slightly as he unfastened it and pushed the cups away from her breasts, his eyes wandering over her._

_"Don't look at them," she said. "The scar's, don't look at them."_

_Elliot lifted his eyes from her breasts and looked at her, "trust me Liv, I never noticed the scars," he told her as his fingers brushed lightly over her breasts and nipples, you are so beautiful," he said. "Every part of you is you beautiful."_

_He dropped his head to one of her breast and replaced his fingers with his mouth as he took the small hard bud between his lips and sucked on it gently, as his other hand massaged her other breast. He heard Olivia gasp as his tongue swirled around the nipple. He kissed his way over to her other breast to show it the same attention. "Fucking gorgeous," he mumbled._

_He reluctantly moved his mouth away from her and lifted himself up and pulled off his jacket and t-shirt. Olivia lifted herself up slightly and pulled of her shirt and bra throwing them on top of Elliots clothes. She looked up at Elliot and licked her lips as she ran her hand over his chest and stomach._

_Elliot moved over the top of her and between her legs placing small kisses over her chest and stomach as she ran her fingers through his short hair and thrust her hips up against him, as Elliot pushed down against her as they moved together only separated by their jeans. Elliot could feel his cock throbbing as it grew hard pushing against the inside of his shorts._

_"Liv….. let's move this to the bedroom," he panted in between kissing her._

_"No, I want you now….. right here…..now."_

_"But Liv…"_

_"Please El," she said reaching between them and undoing the button on her jeans and pulling down the zip. Her hands brushed against the front of Elliot's jeans and his hard on. He pushed himself up as Olivia pushed down her jeans and he helped her to pull them off along with her lace panties. He sat back on his heels and looked down at her lying naked in front of him on her kitchen floor._

_He ran his hand lightly over her stomach and down over her shaven pussy. He had dreamt about this moment so many times, he never thought in a million years his dreams would come true._

_"El, you okay?" he heard her ask him as he stared down at her._

_"Yeah," he said moving over the top of her, his body hovering over her and kissed her lips once more before making his way down her body leaving a trail of kisses till he was just above her pussy where he stopped and looked back up her body. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip._

_"Liv if you want me to stop, you need to tell me now."_

_"I want you El, I want you now," she said pushing her pussy up towards his mouth. _

_Elliot smiled and kissed her pussy lips once before slipping his tongue between her folds and licking the full length of her as he settled between her legs pushing her thighs apart as he flicked his tongue over her clit and felt her body shudder as he sucked it into his mouth before licking her again over and over as he tasted her sweet juices covering his tongue._

_"God you taste amazing," he said before he plunged his tongue deep inside her. Olivia moaned and pushed herself up to meet his mouth trying to get him deeper inside her._

_"Fuck that feels so good," she gasped as he moved his mouth back to her clit and swirled his tongue around it before sucking it back into his mouth. He moved his hand to her pussy and slipped a finger deep inside as his mouth and tongue continued their attention on the swollen nub._

_"More, I need more," she begged him. Elliot smiled as he pushed a second finger in and slowly moved them in and out of her twisting them as he did, her juices covering them. The feel and taste of her was almost too much for him, his cock throbbing and begging for release._

_"El, I need….. I need you inside me. I need you inside me now," she told him._

_Elliot removed his fingers and reached down undoing the buttons on his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down releasing his throbbing, hard cock into his hand. He moved back up her body between her legs. Resting on one arm he looked down at her as he continued to stroke himself as he looked down at her._

_"Liv I don't have any ….. condoms," he struggled to say._

_"It's okay, you said your clean, I believe you," she said reaching down and removing his hand taking hold of him stroking the full length of him._

_He smiled down at her "I am but I meant in case…"_

_"I'm on the pill," she said interrupting him. "Now if there is nothing else I would like you to fuck me," she said guiding him to her and lining him up with her wet hot hole._

_"I already told you," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "I won't fuck you," he said as he pushed into her. "Christ," he grunted as he slid into her, she was so tight, so wet and hot. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this, when he came here tonight it was to talk to her, to apologise he never thought he would be making love to her. That only happened in his dreams._

_"You….. you need to move," Olivia said pushing up to him and clenching her inner walls and pulling him back from his thoughts._

_"Yeah," he smiled as he dropped his lips to hers and kissed her as he thrust in and out of her slowly at first, pushing deep inside her. Olivia wrapped her legs around him pulling him to her as he picked the pace._

_"Christ Liv you feel so good baby, so, so good," he panted dropping his head to her shoulder as he pushed into her hard._

_"So close El," she panted. "So fucking close….don't stop, I'm gonna…."_

_Elliot lifted his head and looked down at her" Just let go Liv, come for me baby," he panted as he felt her tighten around him gripping him tight as she pushed up to meet his thrusts. "Open your eyes, Liv," he said to her._

_He watched her as her eyes fluttered open. He kept his fixed on her as he felt her body begin to shudder and she clamped him hard, as she came._

_"Aaaaahhh Fuck!" she cried as her orgasm ripped through her body. _

_Elliot kept his eyes on her watching her as she climaxed as his balls tightened and he released inside her, his hot seed coating her walls. "I love you Baby," he grunted as he came inside. "I have loved you for so long," he said dropping his head between her shoulder and neck. "I just couldn't tell you," he panted as his body relaxed against hers, still buried deep inside her._

_He kissed her neck softly as the lay on the kitchen floor joined together. "You okay?" he mumbled into her neck after a while._

_"Yeah," she nodded. "We should move off the floor," she said quietly._

_"I guess your right," he said pushing himself up and sliding carefully out of her as he knelt between her legs. Olivia sat up and without looking at him she stood up and picked up the shirt she was wearing._

_"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked standing up and pulling up his shorts and jeans. She didn't answer as she bent down and picked up her panties and jeans, pulling on her panties._

_"Hey," he said taking hold of her wrist gently and pulling her round to look at him. "What's going on?"_

_"You should go," she said her eyes avoiding him._

_"What do you mean I should go?" he asked cupping her face with his hand, trying to get her to look at him. "Liv, baby look at me."_

_"Don't do that," she said. "Don't call me that."_

_Elliot just looked at her unsure what was going on._

_"Liv talk to me, what the hell did I do. You wanted this as much as I did."_

_She pulled her arm away from him and leant on the counter. "You should just go," she told him._

_"What!... No! Liv please don't do this. Don't push me away, not after what we just done."_

_She turned around and faced him "It was just sex El, that's all," she said walking around the counter to the fridge and getting a fresh bottle of wine out, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink straight from the bottle._

_"What do you mean it was just sex….. it wasn't just sex and you know it."_

_"Yes it was," she said. _

_"NO! No it fucking wasn't. Not for me. Liv, sweetheart I love…"_

_"STOP…Don't ….don't say that, just …. Just go okay. Just leave. Christ it was supposed to be just sex, you weren't supposed to say that!" she yelled._

_Elliot just stood looking at her. He couldn't believe that one moment they had been making love and the next she was screaming at him to get out. He walked slowly around the counter as she picked up the bottle and took a drink straight from it._

_"I can't help how I feel can you really look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything. What the hell you scared of Liv, you scared cause you feel the same."_

_"I'm with Brian…. I have feelings for Cassidy."_

_"But do you love him?"_

_Olivia glared at him. "What?"_

_"Do you love him. Because if my girlfriend said she loved me and I found out she begged her ex partner to fuck her on the kitchen floor I would be well pissed," he said his anger getting the best of him._

_Olivia raised her arm to slap him but he grabbed hold of it before she connected with his face._

_"No way," he growled. "No again."_

_He kept hold of her arm and pulled her to him._

_"I love you, whether you want to hear it or not. I came here tonight to talk to you, not for sex but to talk. I wanted to try and fix things between us."_

_Before Olivia had the chance to reply her phone rang. She picked it up from the bench and answered it._

_"Hey Baby," she said as she answered. Elliot glared at her as she spoke. "No nothing exciting, just having a glass of wine….. yeah I miss you to," she smiled._

_Elliot turned away and picked up his t-shirt pulling it on, before picking up his jacket. He kept his eyes on Olivia as she listened into the phone._

_"No I'm fine… I promise you," she said as Elliot walked back over to her standing right in front of her. He took hold of her hand which held her phone and covered the mouth piece pulling it away from her ear and mouth. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear._

_" Your freaked out right now, I get that. When you decide what you want I will be waiting for you, I'm not running and I'm not leaving," he told her. He turned his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Olivia Benson and I know you feel the same for me, I saw it in your eyes as we made love and you came."_

_He let go of her wrist and walked to the door, leaving without saying another word._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot jumped as the ringing cell phone woke him up. He grabbed it and answered without looking at it.

"Stabler," he yawned.

"We need to talk," said Olivia.

"Okay," he said pushing himself up. "When , where."

"I will come to you, you can't come here in case Brian comes home. Text me your new address."

"Okay, how about tonight then, about seven."

She went quiet for a while.

"Okay, will see you then," she said hanging up.

Elliot flopped back down on his bed and took a deep breath, he looked over at the clock it was just before midday. He typed his address into the phone and dropped it back on the bed closing his eyes. Hopefully he would get a few more hours sleep before she arrived.

**Next up how Olivia is handling all this before they finally get together for that talk.**

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts, they make me smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a bit of Olivia's view on the events.**

Chapter 4

She watched as the car in front of her pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She dropped her head back against the seat and let out a shaky breath, resting her hand on her stomach.

"You told him to move on," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and thought back to that night. The way he had touched her he had been so gentle with her, so caring. He had asked her over and over if she was okay, if he was hurting her. When she had came and he looked down at her and into her eyes, she had never seen so much love, and it scared her. She had never once seen that kind of love in Brian's eyes, not ever.

She picked her phone up of the passenger seat to check and threw it back down when she saw the battery was dead.

**_3 months ago._**

_"No I'm fine… I promise you," she said as Elliot walked back over to her standing right in front of her. He took hold of her hand which held her phone and covered the mouth piece pulling it away from her ear and mouth. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear._

_"You're freaked out right now, I get that. When you decide what you want I will be waiting for you, I'm not running and I'm not leaving," he told her. He turned his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Olivia Benson and I know you feel the same for me, I saw it in your eyes as we made love and you came."_

_He let go of her wrist and walked to the door, leaving without saying another word._

_Olivia held the phone down by her side as she watched him leave._

_"Olivia…. Hey you there still," she heard from the phone. She lifted the phone to her ear and took a deep breath._

_"Yeah, I'm here," she said._

_"What happened there?" he asked her. "The line went quiet."_

_"Not sure," she said her eyes still on the door. She walked over to the window and looked down to the street below; Elliot came out and stood by his jeep looking up at her. He took out his phone and typed something into it. Olivia heard a beep in her ear._

_"Brian I need to go," she said to him. "I have a bath running," she lied. "You gonna make it home tonight?"_

_"Jesus Liv," he sighed. "What the hell is up with you did you not listen to anything I just said. I'm gonna be working all night, I won't be home till morning."_

_"Okay, will see you then," she said her eyes fixed on Elliot who hadn't moved._

_"Okay… love you Baby," he said to her._

_"Yeah ….. Me to," she said hanging up. She opened up the text Elliot had sent._

**_I ran from you 3 years ago because I was scared of my feelings. I was scared to love you, and because of that I almost lost everything. I will wait for you Liv, no matter how long it takes. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I always will XXX_**

_Olivia looked out the window at him and wiped the tears away._

_"I'm so sorry," she said to herself. "But you deserve better than me, I'm too fucked up for anyone to love, I'm a mess I always have been, always will be."_

_She looked at the message he had sent once again and began typing. There was only one thing she could do to make him leave._

**_I'm sorry Elliot but I don't feel the same. I needed release tonight and you were there for me. I shouldn't have used you like that. Any feelings I might have had for you in the past are long gone. I'm with Brian now and I love him, and he loves me. You need to move on and forget tonight ever happened. Find someone else to give your love to._**

_She looked at the window as she sent the message and watched as Elliot read the message. He looked up and stared at her as Olivia closed the curtains and dropped to the floor sobbing._

_"God what have I done," she cried as she rocked back and forwards. "What the fuck have I done," she said to herself, as she realised she had just sent the only man she truly loved away. She loved him and she told him to go, telling him she had no feelings for him._

_"Please don't leave, please don't leave," she said over and over as she stood to her feet and turned to the window opening the curtains. She looked down to the empty space where Elliot's car had been._

_"I love you to," she said dropping her head to the glass. She stayed by the window hoping Elliot would come back, but he never. She went to the kitchen and got her bottle of wine and sat on the couch drinking it out the bottle. She kept looking at her phone, hoping Elliot would ring or text, but why would he. She just told him she didn't love him. She told him tonight meant nothing to her, and she told him she was in love with another man._

_She finished off her bottle of wine and staggered to the kitchen for another bottle. She bent down and picked up the remainder of her clothes and went back to the couch to drink the wine and forget everything._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia climbed out the shower and threw on a pair of sweats and t-shirt, and collapsed on the couch. She checked her phone which had been charging and saw she had 3 answer phone calls. Holding the phone to her ear she listened to the calls.

**"Hey it's me Look I'm sorry for how I reacted when you came to tell me. It's just…. Well that's the last thing I thought you were going to say when you said you needed to see me. Hell I haven't seen or heard from you since that night, but only because you told me to leave you alone and never call you again. Liv we slept together and then you told me you." **

She quickly went to the next message.

**"As I was saying, you told me you hated me and your life was with Brian, you to stay away, and what we had done was a mistake, so I done what you asked. We need to talk Liv so call me or text me with a time and date…"**

She gave herself a little smile as she imagined him getting annoyed as he kept getting cut off; He had always hated answer machines. She pressed the button for the next message.

**"We can't ignore what you just told me…. and Liv I meant what I said to you that night, you have to believe me. I know I fucked up when I disappeared for three years and you had a right to be angry. But I told you how I felt and I meant it….. I'm off all day if you feel like talking…and Liv… I ….. I still ….."**

She listened as she was told she had no more messages. "I still love you to," she said to herself. She lay for a little longer on the couch and realised there was no way she was going to sleep. She went into the bedroom and got changed into work clothes thinking there was no better place to be to take her mind off things than at work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, thought you had a day off," said Fin as she walked into the squad room.

"I did," she said as he walked over to her.

"You look like shit," he told her as he got closer.

"Thanks make a girl feel good why you don't….. I didn't sleep much last night," she told him. "You heading out?"

"Yeah, just a call, young girl found beaten and raped in school toilets, I'm meeting Rollins at the Hospital," he said looking at her. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Fin, I promise. Keep me updated on what's happening."

"Will do," he said as he left. Olivia headed into her office and closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Nick when a young woman walked into the squad room.

"I was looking for Detective Benson," she said smiling at him.

"We have a Sgt Benson now," he smiled at her standing up and walking over. "Do you want me to get her for you, she is in her office."

"No it's okay," she smiled looking towards the office. "Where's Captain Cragen?"

"He retired, Sgt Benson is standing in for a while, I'm sorry but what did you say your name was?" he asked.

"I didn't," she grinned walking to the office and knocking on the door.

"Yeah!" yelled Olivia lifting her head from the paperwork she was filling out as the door opened. She dropped her pen to the desk when Maureen walked in.

"Maureen," she said standing up and walking from behind the desk towards her.

"Hey Livia," she smiled, as Olivia wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"My god you look amazing," said Olivia as she stepped back.

"Thanks," she said. "You're looking good to Sgt Benson," she grinned. Olivia smiled back as she stepped back and leant against her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her, though deep down she already had an idea.

Maureen looked at her "Oh I think you know the answer to that question," she said. "I just had Breakfast with dad.

"You…..you have," said Olivia sitting on her desk and pointing to the chair for Maureen to take a seat.

"Yeah, he asked me to pick him up from work," she said, not mentioning that she saw Olivia parked up the street. "He told me that he came to see you a few months ago."

"He did….."

"Yeah, he told me how he told you everything, about what has happened to him since he left you and SVU."

"Yeah…. Yeah he did," said Olivia not too sure what to say to her.

"So why haven't you seen him since?" asked Maureen getting straight to the point

Olivia just sat and stared.

"What, what do you mean?"

"I mean, what did he do or say that was so bad, that he thinks he has fucked everything up again. And why when I picked him up this morning did he smell of drink?"

Olivia still just sat trying to think what to say to Elliot's oldest daughter.

"Look Maureen, this is between…"

"No…. no it's not just between you and dad. Whatever is going on between you two affects all of us. You have no idea how hard it was to watch the man I have always looked up to fall apart like that. He was always the strong one, he looked after us all, and he fell apart. He actually wanted nothing to do with us for months. He tried to kill himself. He is just getting his life back together again, getting back to how he used to be and…."

"Maureen….."

"One night with you and…" she looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt him that night, you have to believe me," said Olivia dropping to her knees in front of Maureen and taking hold of her hands.

"So why sleep with him and then tell him you love someone else," Maureen asked quietly. "You don't do that to someone you don't want to hurt."

Olivia sighed and sat back against her desk on the floor.

"Because I'm stupid and scared."

"Scared of Dad?"

"No Honey I could never be scared of your dad."

"That's true," smiled Maureen. "You're the only one I ever knew to always stand up to him." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "So what you scared of?"

Olivia looked across to Maureen "God when did you get so grown up?" she asked her trying to avoid the question.

"Dad keeps asking me the same thing," she smiled. "But I'm not a child anymore and I'm not daft Livia," she said. "Even growing up, I knew there was something between you and dad. I would hear Mom asking him about you, and he would always say the same thing every time, "She's my partner." But it was more than that, and as I got older I realised this more and more. To be honest with you, I kinda expected something to happen when mom and dad split up the first time."

"I think a lot of people did," said Olivia.

"So why didn't it?"

"Work I guess, plus the fact he was in love with your mom still, and missed you kids to much."

"No Livia, he may have loved Mom and us kids, but I think even back then he wasn't in love with her anymore, not like he should have. Even when Mom fell pregnant with Eli it wasn't right between them."

"I don't know what you want me to say," said Olivia.

"I want you to tell me why you are scared of loving my Dad, when it is so obvious he is in love with you. He may of been out your life for three years, but that doesn't mean his feeling ever changed for you. I could see it in his eyes this morning when he talked about you, for the first time in years his eyes lit up, he loves you Livia. But right now he thinks he waited too long to finally tell you."

Olivia looked at Maureen "I'm scared to love him, because … because…..Shit," she said standing up and pacing her office. "Because I'm not good enough for him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Maureen.

"My life is a mess; I am so screwed up in the head after what happened to me. Your dad doesn't need that right now, you said yourself he is just getting his life back together again, if I let him back in then…. Then….."

"Then what? Livia all the shit stuff that has happened to you and dad happened since he left, since your partnership split up. You two need each other, your no good apart. Even Mom tried to get him to call you when he first left his job, because she knew it was you he needed. Can you honestly stand there and tell me you have never wanted or thought of Dad when things have gone wrong over the last three years."

Olivia looked at her as her thoughts went back to when Lewis had her. She heard Maureen take a deep breath.

"Do you love my Dad? Yes or No answer," Maureen asked her.

"It's more complicated than that," said Olivia as she thought of the baby growing inside her.

Maureen laughed "Jesus what is it with you and dad and that word…..Complicated. It's a simple question, Yes or No."

"Damn it Maureen, you ever thought of being an attorney."

"Do. You. Love. My. Dad?" she asked again.

"Yes! Alright. Yes I love your Dad."

Maureen smiled proud at herself.

"Blimey that was hard work," she said. "Can I ask you something then?"

Olivia sighed "Will it matter if I say no."

Maureen shrugged "Guess not. If you love him and he loves you, then why the hell are you both not speaking to each other? You need to talk to him Livia instead of sitting in your car outside his station at daft o'clock in the morning."

"You saw me huh."

"Yeah.I love my mom but I also love my dad Livia and want him to be happy. And I know you're the person to do that. I don't know the full story of what happened that night except you talked and then….. Well you know, you guys finally….. Just please talk to him and sort this out."

Olivia reached out and pulled Maureen into a hug. "Thank you," she said holding her tight.

"Just make him happy, please. It's been a long time since he has been," she said. Olivia let go of her and kissed her cheek. "I best go," said Maureen. "I'm meeting Kat to go shopping."

"Okay," said Olivia walking to the door and opening it. Maureen gave her another hug.

"See you soon Livia," she said walking off through the squad room and giving Nick a smile.

Nick got out his chair and walked over to Olivia.

"You okay?" he asked seeing her red eyes from crying.

"Yeah I'm good," she smiled.

Nick nodded "So who was that?" he asked looking towards Maureen as she left the squad room. "And how old is she, and is she single?" he grinned.

"Trust me, if you even think of going there you are signing your own death warrant," smiled Olivia.

"What….why?"

"Her name is Maureen, Maureen Stabler."

Nick stood for a while taking in what she said. "What as in your ex-partner, Stabler. That was his…."

"Daughter, and like I said if you value your life you won't even go there," she said closing her office door and taking out her phone.

"Stabler," she heard him yawn as he answered the phone.

"We need to talk," said Olivia.

**Next up they finally get together and talk amongst other things, hope everyone is still enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Reviews are nice to get. But I will continue without them cause I just love writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She pulled up outside his apartment block and turned off the engine and just sat. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She had changed her mind so many times this afternoon about coming tonight.

Brian had come home earlier with a big bunch of flowers and asked if she had wanted to go out for a meal. He had pulled her into his arms and held her telling her how much he loved her, and how much he missed her when he was at work.

She wanted to tell him the same thing but she couldn't. She didn't miss him when he was working, and if she was honest, she didn't trust him. She didn't actually believe he was working all the time. As he held her all she could think was how much she wished it was Elliot.

She told him she was meeting Melinda for a drink and something to eat. He accepted this and headed for the shower. She had quickly finished getting ready and left before he got out the shower yelling a quick goodbye.

She looked at the clock she had been sat outside his apartment block now for almost an hour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot finished tidying the kitchen. He was going to order food in but thought it would be nice if he actually cooked for her. Everything was ready to just put in the oven. He looked across at the table he had set and shook his head chuckling to himself. Since he had moved in here he had never even sat at the table to eat.

He glanced up at the clock she was 15 minutes late. He picked up his phone to call her, but stopped himself, he didn't want to pressurise her.

He sat on his couch and kept glancing at his phone, waiting for the text to say she had changed her mind. He stood up and paced back and forwards stopping at the window and looking down onto the street. He saw her car parked there and smiled to himself.

He watched, waiting for her to get out. 5…..10…..15 minutes and she still just sat there. He got himself a bottle of water from the fridge, he really wanted a beer but he had promised Maureen.

He went back to the window 20….25….30.

"What the hell is she doing," he said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Benson, move," she said to herself out loud. She took the keys out and opened the door. She climbed out the car and stood there with the door open.

"Come on Liv." Said Elliot as he watched her climb out the car and just stand. "Don't run, please don't run," he whispered to himself. He saw her climb back in the car and slam the door shut.

"Fuck," he cursed banging his head off the window. He looked back out the window and noticed she hadn't moved or started the car up. He took his phone out his pocket and typed a quick message. He knew if he called she would ignore him.

Olivia heard her phone beep letting her know she had a text, she didn't have to even look to know who it was from. She opened the screen and read the text.

**Please don't run**

She took a deep breath and climbed out the car locking it behind her and climbed the three steps to the front door of the apartment. Before she had time to press the buzzer the door clicked to let her in.

Elliot watched as she climbed out the car and heaved a sigh of relief as she climbed the steps. He ran to the buzzer and unlocked the door for her, his hand was shaking. It seemed to take for ever before he heard her footsteps along the corridor outside his door. They stopped and there were a few seconds before he heard the quiet knock.

He took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his jeans before he opened the door.

"Hey," he said to her his voice just above a whisper.

"Hey," she replied not looking at him.

"Erm come in," he said moving away from the door. Olivia walked in, still not looking at him. "I err….. I didn't think you were going to come in."

"I nearly didn't….. I sat out there for over an hour. I was going to go when I got your text."

"What stopped you?"

"If I had left, nothing would be solved and this problem…..mistake we have made would still be there, getting bigger and bigger….. Literally," she said putting her hand onto her stomach.

"Is that how you see it, as a mistake?" he asked her.

"Well what would you call it?" she asked him. "One time on a kitchen floor and you knock me up," she said a little more harsh than she meant to.

"Liv….." he said moving closer. She went to step back from him but he grabbed her hand stopping her. "I admit it shouldn't have happened like that. But what we done," he said playing with her fingers.

"Was wrong, I shouldn't have come on to you like that."

"I was going to say amazing," he smiled. "And hot and extremely sexy."

He saw her lips turn up slightly forming a small smile.

"Look Liv, I understand why you freaked that night. We hadn't spoken or seen each other for three years. You're in a steady relationship, emotions were running high, and suddenly we were stripped naked and having sex on the kitchen floor…. Hot…amazing sex," he said moving a little closer. "And I for one do not regret one moment of it, and this baby is anything but a mistake. A bit of a shock but not a mistake."

Olivia looked down at his hand which was still playing with her fingers.

"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it," she smiled. Elliot smiled back at her.

"Damn right it was."

They both stood silent for a while.

"I'm sorry I threw you out and was a bitch to you."

"And I'm sorry I left so easily, I should have stayed. One minute I am promising you I would never leave you again. And the next I'm out the door."

"Yeah well, I couldn't exactly blame you…although I did pray and hope you would come back up fight back a bit more."

Elliot moved a little closer to her. "I did think about it, but then I remembered you still had a gun, and I had already been punched once by you. Figured I would give you time to calm down a bit, wait for you to call me. I just didn't think it would be three months later and for you to tell me your pregnant."

"I guess I could have handled that a bit better, I'm sorry."

"It's okay it would have been a shock however you told me….. Liv I'm sorry for questioning if I was the father."

"It's okay. You had a right to ask. After all I am supposed to be in a relationship. I meant what I said though, this baby is definitely yours. Up until that night the closest Brian got was a kiss and cuddle in bed. I just hadn't wanted to do anything since Lewis."

"So why did you with me?"

"Because you always made me feel safe. I knew you would never hurt me, and if I needed you to stop you would have. With Brian… He still acts like a teenager at times, like he has never grown up, plus….."

Elliot tipped his head to the side "Plus what?"

"I think he has been sleeping around."

"Jesus Liv."

"It's okay, I mean who am I to judge, I'm the one who is pregnant by my ex-partner after being in a room with you for an hour."

"Yeah but the difference is we have been in love for 15 years give or take a few years. Have you slept with him since."

She shook her head. "After that night I couldn't even let him touch me. When he did I had flash backs of you, and I have been having these dreams."

"Me too," chuckled Elliot. "Normally it ends with me having a really cold shower."

"I'm scared El," she said looking down at her stomach. "All those years I have wanted a baby, and I fall pregnant now, at my age. What if….."

"Hey," he said pulling her towards him and holding her tight. "Don't think like that okay, we will take everything one day at time. I told you before Liv I'm not going anywhere we are in this together."

They stood holding each other for a few minutes.

"We never do things the easy way do we," said Olivia sniffing. "We couldn't have just got together, talked things through, maybe go out a few times."

"What fun would that had been."

He pulled away slightly from her.

"So, are you going to stay for a while?" he asked still a little nervous.

"Well as you have set the table all nice, I guess it would be rude not to," she said looking round him to the table. "What we having pizza or Chinese?"

"Actually," he said leading her to the table. "I have cooked for you it just needs put in the oven to finish off." He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down.

"You cooked?" she asked a little shocked.

"Yeah," he said as he went into the kitchen. "When I was in rehab I used to help out in the kitchen for something to do, the chef there taught me a few dishes and gave me lessons."

He turned the oven on before going to the fridge and getting a carton of fresh orange and pouring them both a glass and sitting opposite her.

"It should only take about half an hour," he told her. She nodded and looked around the spacious and modern apartment.

"This place is nice," she said.

"I made quite a bit doing the security on the ship. Managed to save a lot of money. Plus the family house is paid off now, so I decided to splash out and get something nice. The kids help me choose it. I will give you're the grand tour after we have eaten."

She went a little quiet at the mention of his kids, when she thought of her conversation with Maureen.

"El, you should know…..Maureen came to see me this morning, at the station."

Elliot put his glass down "She did huh?"

"You're not surprised at that?"

"Nope, not really. I was a little upset this morning after you came to see me and I had a small drink. I called Maureen to pick me up for breakfast before it got out of hand. I kind of told her everything, well everything apart from the pregnant bit…. She wasn't too hard on you, was she?"

"No, she just made me realise a few things I didn't want to admit at first. I think your daughter would be great in interrogation."

"Yeah I thought the same thing," he smiled.

The next couple of hours were spent eating and chatting about normal everyday things. Elliot's kids, Olivia's new partner, Munch and Cragen retiring.

Elliot told her to go and relax on the couch whilst he loaded up the dishwasher and made her a cup of tea. By the time he was done and he went out to join her she was almost asleep on the couch.

"I'm so sorry," she said taking the cup of tea from him. "I didn't sleep at all last night or today."

He sat next to her and put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "You need to start looking after yourself Liv for you and the baby."

"Yeah I know, and I will I promise. I'm going to make an appointment at my doctors to get checked out and everything."

"That's good," he said kissing the top of her head. "At least at work your already stuck behind a desk. So I don't need to worry about you chasing and taking down perps anymore."

She snuggled further into him her head on his chest "Will you come with me to the doctors?" she asked him.

"Course I will, I thought you were never going to ask."

They sat in a comfortable silence holding each other.

"El…"

"Hmmmm"

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight. I'm too tired to go home, and I'm really comfortable…plus I don't want to have to face Brian, not yet anyway."

"Of course you can," he said smiling. "You can take one of the girls beds," he told her despite wanting to hold her like he was all night.

She lifted her head to look at him "Would you mind if I slept with you, in your bed?" she asked quietly.

"I guess that would be okay, as long as you keep your hands to yourself," he smirked.

"Oh I think I can manage to do that," she grinned back.

He stood up and reached for her hand and led her to his room turning off the lights as he went. He stopped outside one of the rooms.

"Two minutes," he said disappearing through the door. He came back out a minute later with a pair of pyjamas. "They belong to Maureen so they should be okay for you," he said taking her hand again.

He opened the door to his room and led her in.

"Wow El, very nice," she said looking around.

"Thanks Dickie and the girls decorated it. I didn't really have a choice, except for the bed and the TV on the wall."

"Could the bed and TV get any bigger," she laughed as she looked from the king-size bed to the large plasma TV.

"Hey I was single for the first time in 25 years , I had to do the bachelor thing" he laughed. "Come on the bathroom is through here," he said leading her through another door. He reached into a cabinet and took out a new toothbrush and handed it to her.

She raised her eyebrows as she took it. "Prepared for overnight guests, are we?"

"I have one spare brush just in case," he told her. "You're the first person I have ever given it to….. I will leave you to change," he said walking to the door. "Oh and Liv just so you know, apart from Eli I am the only person to ever sleep in my bed. I never found anyone special enough to share it with," he said as he walked out and closed the door.

Olivia got changed and reopened the bathroom door. Elliot had changed in a pair of sweats and a t shirt. He smiled at her and walked into the bathroom picking up his toothbrush and toothpaste. After squirting some paste onto his brush he put some on Olivia's and they both leant over the sink as they brushed their teeth.

Elliot glanced up and looked in the mirror. "What?" he asked taking the brush out of his mouth.

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's just this….. It's so, normal. It feels so right," she said carrying on brushing her teeth.

"Yeah," said Elliot finishing off.

Olivia climbed into bed as Elliot finished off in the bathroom. He turned the bedroom light off as he walked to the bed and climbed in.

"I haven't pinched your side have I?" she asked him as she turned on her side facing him.

"Nope it's just like the old days."

Olivia looked at him puzzled "What do you mean like the old days, we have never slept in the same bed."

"I know, I think I would have remembered if we had shared a bed," he laughed. "I'm on about in the cribs, you would always take the bed on the right and I would be on the left. The amount of times I had wished we could have pulled them closer together," he said taking hold of her hand under the blanket.

"I used to watch you sleeping some nights, you used to look so relaxed and peaceful. I used to love seeing you like that."

"If I tell you I used to kiss you on the forehead, will you find that creepy?" he asked her, moving forward and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You used to kiss my forehead?"

"Yeah I would come up to wake you and sometimes before I did I would lean down and kiss you softly," he said as his lips touched her forehead. "I used to be shaking so much and my heart would be pounding , I was afraid you would hear it and wake up, catching me."

"I wish I had, at least I would have known you felt the same as me. I fell in love with you so long ago I can't remember a time when I didn't."

Elliot ran his fingers lightly down her face. "I felt exactly the same, Liv. I was so torn between you, my family and work. I should never have slept with Kathy that night, I was weak, lonely and upset. I went to the house to check on the kids, to see them, it was never meant to happen."

"Just like what happened with us."

"No Liv," he said cupping her face. "It was nothing like you and me, I wasn't in love with Kathy when I slept with that night. I loved you….. I still love you…." he said as he brushed her lips softly with his. "I have loved you for so long."

"Yeah," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yeah, I was just too stupid and scared to tell you and show you," he said kissing away the tear, before his mouth covered hers and he kissed her softly and passionately, running his fingers through her hair as their tongues slipped together.

Olivia pulled away and dropped her head to his.

"Show me now," she whispered. "Show me how much you love me."

Elliot put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she looked up at him. "There is nothing I want more than to show you how much I love and want you. But right now you need to rest and sleep…."

Olivia went to say something and Elliot put a finger to her mouth.

"You haven't slept for two nights and your exhausted. I will be right here beside you all night, holding you in my arms. And trust me if you're not too tired in the morning, I plan on showing you exactly how much I love you and your extremely hot and sexy body."

Olivia smiled at him "Okay," she said kissing his lips once more before turning over, her back to him. Elliot just watched scared he had upset her as he looked at her back. She started to shuffle back to him, her back up against her chest. She reached back and took hold of his hand and brought it around her holding it close to her chest. Elliot grinned as he spooned her and held her tight.

"Love you Stabler."

"Love you to Sergeant Benson," he said kissing her neck.

"How did you know about the promotion," she asked yawning as they hadn't talked or mentioned it all night.

"I heard through the grapevine, I was at the ceremony, I hid away at the back. There was no way I was going to miss it."

"Of course you were," she said closing her eyes. He was there when Cassidy wasn't she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Next up a bit of loving and naughtiness, as they wake up together for the first time. Plus Olivia faces Cassidy. Got a couple of ideas for how the Cassidy part should go, but would like to know. Should I have him nice and understanding or being a prick, so Elliot has a reason to punch him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I took on board what people said in the reviews and messages and I have taken the story in the direction that seemed most popular with everyone, so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Elliot blinked against the morning sun coming in the gap in the curtains. At some point during the night they had moved and he was on his back with Olivia lying half on him, her arm draped over his stomach. His arm was wrapped around her holding her to him.

"Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning, you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, first time in months…. You know since Lewis."

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Liv, I have never asked you what happened with Lewis, all I know is what I read in the papers and what you told me that night. I won't push you, I learnt in the past you don't like that. But just know I am always here when you are ready to tell me."

"I know you are. Just so you know though unlike with Sealview I am getting help this time. I have been seeing a shrink since it happened."

"That's good," he said hugging her tight.

"And I will tell, just give me time," she said lifting her head and looking up at him. She put her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them. "I thought it would be weird waking up with you this morning, but it wasn't."

"I woke up a few times and had to touch you to make sure you were really there," he said running his fingers through her hair.

She pushed herself up and was just about to kiss him with the phone next to his bed rang.

"Sorry," he said as he reached back for it.

"Stabler," he said his eyes not leaving her.

_"Hey dad it's just me," said Maureen._

"Hey sweetheart you okay?"

_"Yeah, just thought I would call, see how you are?"_

"Really, I can't remember you calling me this early any other mornings."

_"Yeah well…. You know, you have been a little upset lately."_

"So it has nothing to do with you going to see Olivia at work yesterday morning after we talked."

The line went quiet for a while

_"She told you huh."_

"Yeah she told me."

_"Well…. That means she talked to you, so that good right?"_

Olivia moved out of Elliot's arms and sat up. Elliot watched her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where you going?" he asked her, not wanting her to leave his side just yet.

"Need to pee," she grinned. "And if you don't mind I could do with a shower?"

_"Dad! Dad who you talking to?" asked Maureen yelling down the phone. "Is that Olivia?"_

"Yeah Honey, it's Olivia," he said as he watched her disappear into the bathroom.

_"Oh my god, what happened? Did she stay the night? What did you say to her? Obviously you must have said something right cause she stayed."_

"Your faith in me is amazing," he said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

_"I'm sorry dad, it's just you do tend to speak before you think."_

"Yeah well I have learnt from my mistakes. Now as much as I would love to talk to you ….."

_"No its okay, you go. I need to call Kat and the twins and tell them what's happened anyway. Bye dad love you." she said hanging up._

Elliot shook his head and picked up his phone and dialled his Captain. There was no way he was going into work today. Once he spoke to his captain and had been given the day off, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. The door was slightly open and he could hear the shower still running. He took off his t-shirt as he pushed open the door and stepped into the room pushing his sweat pants down to the floor and stepping out of them. He looked down and cursed himself when he saw he was already hard.

The shower cubical was steamed up but he could just make her out behind the screen.

"You gonna stand there all morning or get in here and wash my back for me," she called to him.

He grinned and opened the door climbing into the spray behind her. He stood just behind her and rested his hands on her hips.

"God your gorgeous," he told her as his eyes roamed over her back. He licked his lips as his dropped to her ass cheeks.

"Your checking out my ass aren't you," she laughed.

"What can I say? I spent years watching it never thought I would see it like this," he said moving closer to her and kissing her shoulder, then her neck.

Olivia felt his erection pressing against her lower back as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist resting one hand on her stomach.

"I still can't believe there is a little me and you in there," he said resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I know," she said putting her hand on top of his. "Your sixth Kid El. Are you sure you're up to it."

"Might be my sixth, but this little one is my first with you. And I will love it and care for it just as much as I do for my other kids."

He continued to gently suck and kiss her, as his hands moved over her stomach, hips and tops of her legs.

"Jesus El," she sighed as he slipped his hand between her legs and his fingers lightly stroked over the top of her shaven pussy.

"Oh baby," he moaned into her neck as she parted her legs slightly slipping his fingers between her folds. Olivia lifted one arm and wrapped it around his neck holding him to her neck. She gasped as his slipped a finger into her.

"I thought I said you could wash my back."

"Sorry I must have misheard you," he grinned as he moved his finger in and out of her adding a second finger as he pushed them as deep as he could into her.

"Christ El," she gasped leaning forward and rest her hands against the shower wall to support herself. "It feels so good." She could feel his hard cock pushing against her as he moved his fingers in and out of her, flicking his thumb over her swollen clit.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Hmmmm."

"I can't wait to make love to you again, to slide deep inside you. I need you so bad," he told her his voice deeper than she had ever heard it before turning her on even more.

"So do it," she panted.

"Uh," he smirked against her neck. "The next time I make love to you it is going to be in our bed, not in the shower or on the kitchen floor, I want to do it properly… but first I want you to come over my fingers, you feel so good Liv, so hot, wet and tight. Come for me so I can take you to bed and make love to you all day."

"You…..we…..we have work."

"No I don't," he said moving his hand faster. "I asked my Captain for a personal day."

"Fuck El," she cursed as he pressed against her clit harder.

"And your acting Captain so you can give yourself the day off. We have 15 years to make up for. I plan on exploring every inch of this amazing body… now let go baby, I can feel it, and you're so fucking close."

Olivia's body began to shake as she came, clamping Elliot's hand between her legs as her body convulsed.

"There you go" he grinned as she released her grip on his fingers and he slid them from her. He raised them to his mouth and putting them in his mouth he sucked her juices from them. Olivia looked over her shoulder and watched him as he tasted her.

"God you taste so good, I can't wait for more," he said his eyes heavy with lust and love.

Olivia turned around to face him her legs shaky. She kissed him softly on his lips tasting herself.

"El, take me to bed and make love to me," she said against his lips.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure" he smiled.

Elliot reached forward and turned off the water and they both climbed out the shower. Elliot grabbed a towel and began to gently dry Olivia.

"This feels so right," she said as he wrapped the towel around her.

"Like it was meant to be."

"Yeah… You know everyone kept asking me if we were together, or would tell me you had feelings but I just laughed it off, because I never thought it would happen and it used to hurt too much thinking about it."

"Remember that time Dickie asked you if you were sleeping with your partner?" he asked her as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yeah I remember."

"Well even though I knew nothing had happened between us I felt so guilty, because I had dreamt and thought about making love to you so many times. I felt like I was having an affair with you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck "Who would have thought when we finally did sleep together it would be me having the affair and not you."

"Yeah well after today it won't be an affair when you leave him," he said putting his hands on her hips and lifting her up easily his towel falling from his waist as she wrapped her legs around him. "And move in here with me," he said as he carried her into the bedroom pulling off her towel on the way.

"You mean you're willing to give up your bachelor life already?" she asked kissing his neck.

"I would give up the world for you Liv, you our baby and my kids are all I need and all I want," he told her as he lowered her onto the bed her arms and legs still wrapped around him.

She could feel his erection pushing against her.

"El….."

"Mmmmm" he mumbled into her neck as kissed and bit her softly.

"I know you want to take your time but…."

Elliot lifted his head and looked down at her.

"I need you, now. Inside me. I want to feel you cum inside me…. I don't want to wait."

Elliot smiled down at her and reached down between them taking hold of himself. He guided himself to her entrance and keeping his eyes locked on hers he gently eased into her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as he pushed fully into her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"God, yes," she smiled as he began to move just slightly inside her. "You feel amazing," she told him as he raised himself up slightly on his arms, as he withdrew almost all the way out her before sliding back in.

Olivia clenched around him as he pushed in "Damn Baby you're so tight, so so tight," he gasped as he pulled back and thrust back into her.

"Faster baby," she told him. "I need more of you."

Elliot lifted her left leg over his shoulder as he continued to pound into her over and over. He dropped her leg from his shoulder and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him to her, as she lifted her hips to meet his every thrust, her nails digging into his back as she gripped him tight. She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit a few times, it was all she needed as she came. Her body convulsing under him and she squeezed his cock hard inside her.

"Christ, Baby" he panted as he pushed into her harder and faster unable to hold on any longer as he felt her cum beneath him.

Olivia grabbed his face between her hands; she knew he was close to his release.

"Open your eyes baby," she told him. Elliot forced his eyes open and locked onto hers as he gave a final thrust inside her as he came. His hot seed coating her walls as he came over and over, his body shaking. "I love you Elliot Stabler," panted Olivia. "I love you so much," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Elliot dipped his head and kissed away the tear "I love you to, more than you will ever know."

They lay together for a while longer Elliot still buried deep inside her.

"El… I know you want to stay in bed all day, and I would love to do that….."

"I feel a but coming on," he said raising his head and looking at her.

"I don't want to wait to tell Brian, I want to tell him today and get it over and done with. I want to be able to come back here tonight and be with you. I want it over with him. Please don't be angry with me, I know you had plans for us today."

"Liv, why would I be mad at you. All I want is for us to be together and the sooner the better. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I think it would be best to do this alone. I will tell him, pack a few things and leave. I will be back here before you know it."

"I'm just worried about you facing him by yourself, what you going to tell him?"

"Just that it isn't working between us. I mean it wasn't even before you turned up, there were problems."

"Are you telling him about me and the baby?"

"No not yet. I will just say I'm going to stay with a friend. I think telling him everything all at once will be a bit much."

Elliot nodded. "When you going?"

"This morning, the sooner I go the sooner I get back, and the sooner we get back to bed and exploring each other," she grinned.

Elliot smiled at her and kissed her lips "Can I at least make you brunch before you go, can't have you and my kid going into battle without being fed."

"Okay, you make us something to eat whilst I take a quick shower, so I'm not turning up smelling of you and sex."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in her car and looked up at her apartment building. Despite what she had said her and Elliot had made love again before she got her shower. She had then banned him from coming near her. She had thought about just staying with him, but she needed to do this, she needed to end it with Brian.

She climbed out the car and entered the apartment block, she looked at her watch it was just past 2 o'clock. Deep down she hoped Brian would be at work so she could just leave a note for him explaining everything.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door to the apartment and entered closing the door behind her. Brian was sat on the couch staring at the TV.

"Hey your home," she said dropping her bag on the counter and going into the kitchen.

Brian stood up and turned to face her. "More than you were last night."

Olivia took a drink of water and looked at him. "Yeah I stayed over at Melinda's," she lied.

Brian walked towards her and stood just apart from her "Would this be the same Melinda that was at a crime scene last night."

Olivia backed away from him and rested against the sink.

"So come on Liv where were you?"

Olivia looked up and glared at him. "I don't know Brian, where was I. Maybe I was at the same place you have been all these nights when you don't come home."

"I told you I was working."

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it. All these late nights and working late cause your undercover is a load of bollocks."

Brian glared at her, his face getting red with anger.

"So how many girls did you have to fuck on these undercover missions?" she asked him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I know how much you like to get into character when you go undercover. I heard you that night when you took that girl up to her apartment. I had to sit and listen as you fucked her."

Brian stepped back with a shocked look on his face.

"You said….. "

"Yeah I know what I said, but I heard everything. I just didn't want to admit to myself or anyone else that you would sleep with someone else when you knew I would be listening."

Brian reached out for her arm but she moved away "Liv I was undercover, if I hadn't …."

Olivia raised her hand up to stop him "Save it Brian I don't want to hear it" she said. "I don't care anymore, sleep with whoever you want," she told him as she walked past him and out the kitchen.

"Well maybe if you put out and gave me what I needed then I wouldn't have to look elsewhere!" he yelled. Olivia stopped and turned back around to face him.

"What the hell… your blaming me, your saying it's my fault that your banging anything with a pulse instead of being at home."

"Well what do you expect? I've tried to be patient, to stand by you. But a guy can only go so long without sex. I had needs but you just weren't interested it was all about you."

"I had been kidnapped, assaulted and tortured for 4 days. He degraded me and made me feel worthless, the last thing I wanted to do was to have sex. What I needed was someone in my life who would look after me, care for me and make me feel safe."

"Yeah and we all know who that was."

"What?"

"Oh come on Liv, I was in court, I heard what Lewis said to you, about who you thought about and who you wanted….. Stabler, it's always Elliot fucking Stabler. Well I got news for you Liv, he isn't here. He left you years ago, he didn't care for you then and he doesn't now, he wasn't there for you I was."

Olivia couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face when he mentioned Elliot.

"That's what you think," she said as she turned and headed towards the bedroom. She felt Brian's hand grab her arm as he spun her to face him.

"What the hell do you mean, that's what I think," he growled gripping her arm.

"Let go of me," she said ripping her arm from his grasp. She could see he was angry, but she didn't care. She turned to leave again but he grabbed hold of her arm again pulling her round to face him. "Let. Go. Of. Me." she said her voice hard as he released her arm.

"Did it ever cross that tiny mind of yours, that maybe the reason I never wanted sex with you was because I was getting it elsewhere," she smirked at him. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to pack a few things and go. I will come back for the remainder of my things when you're at work."

"You….. You have been cheating on me" said Brian. Olivia shook her head in disbelieve as she looked at his face. He looked like a little kid who had lost his puppy. Olivia turned yet again to head to the bedroom, all she wanted to do was get out of there and get back to Elliot. She didn't have time to react as Brian grabbed her and spun her to face him. She lost her balance and fell against the coffee table, her face banging off the corner.

She looked up and saw Brian bending over the top of her, at first she thought he was going to help her up and apologise but he just glared down at her.

"Who was it?" he asked her his face red with anger.

"Go to hell," she told him, she reached up to her face as she felt the trickle of blood running down her face.

"I can't believe I wasted all this time over a bitch like you," he growled.

Olivia pushed herself back away from him and rested herself against the wall. Her head was pounding from where it had hit the table. She wanted to stand up but her legs were shaking, in fact her whole body was shaking.

She felt the tears running down her face as they both just looked at each other. She had never seen Brian like this before with so much hate in his eyes. The silence was broken by Brian's phone ringing.

"Cassidy," he said calmly into the phone. "Yeah okay I will meet you there," he said hanging up. He looked down at Olivia.

"I need to go into work, we will talk about this later," he said turning away and grabbing his jacket and keys. He gave her one last look before he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat on the couch waiting for Olivia to return, it had been a few hours since she had left. He had thought about calling her but decided to leave it and give her space to finish things with Cassidy. He smiled when he heard the knock on his door and jumped up to answer it. He should have given her a key he thought as he pulled the door open.

His smile disappeared when he saw Olivia stood in front of him. She had a large cut above her eye and the side of her face was black and blue. She looked up at him and gave a small smile. Elliot pulled her to him and held her tight, as he pushed the door closed.

"Before you go all old school Stabler about this let me explain first," she said into his neck. She could feel his body shaking in anger, but she felt him nod against her.

He guided her to the couch and they sat down. "Just stay calm till I finish, okay."

"I can't promise you that but I will try," he told her honestly. Olivia nodded and proceeded to tell him what happened. So far through Elliot stood up and started to pace the room, but he didn't interrupt or say anything.

The room went silent as she finished and she looked at Elliot as he stood with his back to her staring out the window.

"El…." She said quietly. Elliot turned to face her and she saw that look, the one that said he was going to seriously hurt someone. "El, please," she said as he walked past her and grabbed his coat and car keys. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Elliot turned around to face her and walked back to where she was sitting. "He hurt you, it may have been an accident but he shouldn't have even grabbed you. But then to leave you on the floor shook up and bleeding….." Elliot shook his head. "He could have seriously hurt you and the baby, Liv. I can't let him get away with that."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head "I won't be long," he said walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Damn it, Stabler," she said jumping up and following him out the door.

**Next up time for some Cassidy damage and then for Elliot and Olivia to explore there feelings a bit more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one day check me out. Its only because I'm not well and lazing about all day lol. Hope you enjoy Cassidy's ass kicking.**

Chapter 7

Elliot ran out of his apartment block and jumped into his jeep. Anger tearing through his body. He couldn't remember the last time he this angry. His hands shook as put the keys into the ignition and started the car, slamming it into gear and speeding away from the sidewalk. He didn't see Olivia run out the building to try and stop him.

"Shit!" she cursed and pulled her mobile out as she opened her car door. She pressed Fins speed dial number as she fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Hey boss, what's up?" he asked as he answered.

"Where are you?" she asked him.

"Down at the hospital just finished interviewing a Vic, why?"

"Damn it," she said starting up the car. "Who's left at the station?"

"No-one. Amero and Rollins are in court. Liv what's wrong."

"I haven't time to explain everything but, but Elliot's on his way to the station. I need someone to be there to stop him from getting to Cassidy."

"Elliot…..as in Stabler."

"Yes Stabler. Fin your closer than me, can you get back there and just try to hold him off, I'm on my way."

"Sure…..Liv are you going to tell me why Elliot is going after Cassidy."

"Fin I will I promise you, I will tell you everything, once I know Elliot is going to do anything stupid."

"Isn't it supposed to be Cassidy your worried about?" said Fin but Olivia didn't answer as she hung up and pulled away heading after Elliot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He parked the car and climbed out looking up at the building he hadn't been back to for 3 years. He ran up the steps and flashed his badged at the security guard.

"Wow Detective Stabler, long time no see," he said smiling at him.

"Yeah, just popped in to catch up with a few people," he said forcing a smile.

"Sure thing," he said letting Elliot straight through. Elliot walked quickly down to the IAB offices and stood outside calming himself down slightly before he went in.

He pushed open the double doors and walked in letting them close behind him. He saw Cassidy straight away standing over a young blond reading something over her shoulder. Cassidy lifted his head when he heard the doors close.

"What the hell," he said standing up straight when he saw Elliot walking towards him. "What are you doin ba…." Before he had time to finish, Elliot's fist connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards onto the desk behind him, paperwork scattering over the floor. Elliot quickly moved and grabbed hold of him by the shirt lifting him off the desk and throwing him against the nearest wall.

"I should fucking kill you for what you have done!" he yelled pinning Cassidy up by the throat.

"I… I … didn't touch her, she…she just….fell," he gasped trying to pull Elliot's hand away from his throat. Elliot punched him in the ribs, and Cassidy yelled out.

"What the fuck is going on!" a voice yelled from behind them. "What the hell do you think you're doing Stabler?"

"Back of Tucker, this has nothing to do with you," said Elliot his eyes never leaving Cassidy. "You're a piece of shit do you know that," he growled at him. "Did it make you feel big and hard seeing her on the floor, blood running down her face….well did it!" he yelled in his face.

"She …..Fell," he said again.

"She fell because you fucking grabbed her," he said hitting him again. As Cassidy gasped for breath he turned around and faced Tucker. "If you know what's good for you, you won't even try to pull me away right now," he warned him.

Tucker just stood not sure what to do, he had seen Stabler mad before but this, he raised his hands and stepped back. He had heard what Elliot had said about the blood and someone being on the floor, the only person he could think of that would get Stabler so wound up was Benson. If this was the case then he was going to get in the way, despite everything he had a lot of respect for Benson.

"So come on you little prick, what did she do to deserve it huh. Is it because she threatened to leave you because you're a lying piece of shit that fucked around on her at every chance you got."

"No ….. I…I didn't mean."

"Your friggin pathetic do you know that. You had a chance with the most beautiful, kind hearted woman you could ever meet, and you cheated on her. Yet as soon as she goes to leave you because she has found someone else, you can't take it," said Elliot his face inches away from Cassidy's.

"I couldn't help," he spluttered. His eyes widened as he looked over Elliot's shoulder towards the doors as Olivia and Fin ran in.

Elliot laughed at him. "You couldn't help it. Well that's okay then, as long as you couldn't help it when you're your dick ended up inside a different woman every time you went undercover."

"Look I know I screwed up alright, but…..I knew she didn't need or want me, especially after everything she had been through."

"And you thought it was okay to grab hold of her, and leave her on the floor…."

"Elliot," said Olivia from behind him. "Just let him go, he isn't worth it," she said resting her hand on his shoulder. Elliot turned away from Cassidy and looked at her. "Come on, I want to go home, have a nice hot relaxing bath," she said to him in a calm voice.

Elliot's grip tightened around his throat. "Liv, you could have been really hurt when you fell, you and the baby," he said without thinking.

"I know, but I wasn't, we are both fine, I promise you," she said reaching up and touching his face.

"Baby," gasped Cassidy. "You're pregnant…by him."

"Yeah I am," she said looking over towards Fin giving him a small smile. She turned back to Elliot and reached for his hand which still gripped Cassidy's throat. "Leave loose Baby," she said to him. Elliot released his grip and Olivia took hold of his hand.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

Elliot nodded and smiled at her "Just one more thing," he said turning round and throwing a last punch at Cassidy. Cassidy slid down the wall to the floor blood pouring from his nose as he groaned in pain. Taking hold of his hand again she led him through the room past Tucker.

"Sgt Benson," he said as they passed him. Elliot looked at him and walked on ahead and stood with Fin. "If Detective Cassidy assaulted you, do you want to press charges?"

"No, just make sure he stays away from me, and Elliot. I would also check the undercover work he has been doing. The way he turned on me today suggests he may be going back to his old ways."

"You mean drugs?" said Tucker looking over at Cassidy who was still on the floor.

"It would explain why he just lost it today, and the fact he is never home. I never knew IAB did so much undercover work."

"I will look into it."

"What about Elliot?" she asked, knowing how much Tucker disliked him in the past.

"If I was him and you came home with that cut and bruise on your face, I can't say I would have done anything different, especially with you being pregnant. Don't worry about anything I will sort it."

"Thank you," she said giving him a small smile and walking over to Elliot and Fin.

"You okay?" she asked him taking his hand.

"Yeah a lot better now," he said as they walked out of the office into the corridor.

"Okay," said Fin stopping. "Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on, cause I am so fucking confused right now."

"Let's grab a coffee and we will explain everything," said Olivia as Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Screw the coffee, I need a beer or something stronger," said Fin walking off down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After explaining everything to Fin, they both headed off home via Olivia's old place to pick up some more of her stuff. Olivia noticed the change in Elliot's mood as they entered the apartment she used to share with Cassidy up until 24 hours ago.

"El….. You okay?" she asked him when she saw him scowling as he looked around the apartment.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here."

"Hey," she said standing in front of him. "I told you I'm fine." She reached up and kissed him gently. "Why don't you take these boxes down to the car, when I pack the last few things? The time you come back up I should be done."

"Okay," he said kissing her back and picking up the boxes.

True to her word she was finished the time he came back up. She went to pick up a large box and Elliot stopped her.

"I don't think so," he said taking it off her.

"Elliot I'm …"

"Fine, Yeah I know you are," he said smiling for the first time since they had arrived at the apartment. "But just humour me huh and let me look after you."

"Okay fine," she smiled back, before picking up another box and dumping it on top. "Let's go," she said throwing her set of keys onto the table before walking out without one look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After unloading the car and putting all the boxes into a spare room, Olivia collapsed onto the couch.

"You tired?" he asked her sitting down beside her.

"Yeah it's been a long day…..never thought I would need to stop you killing someone again," she grinned at him.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have stopped me," he grunted a scowl on his face. Olivia began to chuckle as she watched him.

"There he is the brooding grumpy Stabler I've missed."

"I'm not broody," he said looking over at her. "And I'm not grumpy," he said starting to laugh.

"Yeah right, whatever," she laughed, moving across the couch and straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. She felt Elliot's hand wander under her shirt as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I quite like the broody you, it's sexy," she whispered into his ear before biting it softly.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, all those times when we were partners and you would get into one, god it was such a turn on."

"If I knew that," he said as his hands undone her bra and moved to her front slipping his hands under the cups and playing with her nipples. "I would have been a grumpy bastard all the time."

Olivia shivered at his touch when his lips went to her neck and he sucked softly as Olivia moved against the erection he already had. He moved his head, lifting it up to capture her lips, kissing her with more passion than she had ever known, as she grinded against him.

"Oh …..Jesus," she gasped as he felt him push up against her as they moved together still fully clothed the seam of her jeans rubbing against her clit through her the thin panties she was wearing.

"I need you inside me Baby," she told him as they continued to dry hump each other.

"Uh Huh," he mumbled. "I want you to come like this, I know your close baby, I can tell."

"Damn you El," she laughed as she rubbed herself harder against him, she could feel her juices soaking her through her pantie and into her jeans. "Christ I'm so wet for you."

"How wet baby?"

"I'm fucking soaked," she told him as he lifted her top and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on hard flicking his tongue over the hard little bud. "Shit…..Oh god ….don't stop," she begged him as her orgasm ripped through her body as she came.

"Fuck this," panted Elliot as he moved quickly and dropped her onto the couch.

"El… what you doin," she panted as he undone her jeans and pulled them and her panties down in one go.

"I need to taste you," he said dropping to his knees and spreading her legs, as he looked at her glistening pussy. He licked his lips and grinned at her before dropping his head to her and licking the full length of her. "Gorgeous," he said before he continued to assault her pussy with his tongue.

He felt his cock throbbing inside his jeans, he reached down and undone the buttons and reached inside releasing himself. His tongue never relenting as he lapped at her juices. Olivia lifted her head and saw him stroking himself. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from her.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked her as he licked his lips.

"Why should you have all the fun?" she asked him. "Now stand up," she ordered him.

Elliot got to his feet and watched Olivia lick her lips as she locked at his throbbing cock. She took hold of the top of his jeans and pulled them and his boxers to the floor.

"Sit on the couch," she ordered him. Elliot done what she said as she dropped to her knees.

"Liv you don't need to," he said his voice breaking slightly.

"I know I don't need to, but I want to," she told him giving him a grin. "Like I said you can't have all the fun."

She dropped her head and swirled her tongue around his tip, licking away the cum that was already there, before licking the full length of him and feeling him twitch against her tongue as she took him into her mouth and slid down his length, moaning as she did.

"Oh Jesus," groaned Elliot as he looked down and watched her as she took him in her mouth and moved her head up and down him, taking him deeper each time, until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. "Fuck," he grunted as she took hold of his balls and began to massage them gently with one hand whilst her other followed her mouth up and down his shaft, stroking him hard.

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and gently rested his hand on her head as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"Liv… you need to stop," he struggled to say. "I'm gonna…." He looked down at her expecting her to move but she didn't if anything she sucked and gripped him harder. "Really baby, you need….you…." but before he could finish he released into her mouth. His hot seed spurting into her mouth and down her throat.

He heard her moan as she took everything he had swallowing every last drop. He collapsed back on the couch gasping for breath. He lifted his head as Olivia removed her mouth and licked her lips before grinning at him.

"Jesus Liv," he said as she moved up his body and kissed his lips.

"You taste amazing as well baby," she told him. "And like I said why should you have all the fun."

Elliot shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Your amazing," he told her.

"Oh you aint seen nothing yet," she smiled.

Elliot began chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Have you seen the state of us," he said. Olivia raised herself up and looked around. She was naked from the waist down and her bra was undone. Elliot's trousers and boxers were around his ankles and he still had his t-shirt and coat on. "I feel like I'm 15 again having a make out session in the front room," he said as he looked at Olivia and she stood up. "Except," he said leaning forward and placing a kiss on the lips of her pussy. "I wasn't madly in love with any girl I made out with at 15."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his short hair as he continued to kiss her pussy as she stood in front of him.

"Come on," she said, putting her hand on his cheek and lifting his head up. "As much as I would love you to carry on, we need to get cleaned up and order some food, because I am starving."

"Well, why don't you fill the bath? I will order us some Chinese then come in and join you," he said standing up.

"Sounds good to me. Can you remember what I like?"

"I can remember ever thing about you Liv. Its burnt into my memory," he smiled as he pulled his trousers up and then took his coat off, before heading to the kitchen and finding a menu with a takeout number on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is nice," said Olivia as she lay between his legs in the large bath and rested against his chest.

"Sure is," he said as his fingers drew little circles over her stomach. "You know, I've been thinking."

"Uh Oh," she smirked.

"Very funny," he replied as his fingers wandered up over her breasts and nipples before going back to her stomach. "I've been thinking that we should tell the kids about the baby. I mean after I blurted it out like that in the station."

"Yeah I guess your right… how do you think they will take it?"

"Well, as it was Maureen that got you to come and see me I think she will be okay. Then this morning she told me she needed to go so she could update her brother and sisters, about you staying the night. Plus the fact all the kids tried to get me to call you after I left and then when I came out of rehab, I think they will be okay. Maybe a little shocked but okay. They just want me to be happy again, and that's what I am. For the first time in a long time I am happy."

"Me to," she sighed. "Why don't we invite them all over at the weekend after I have had my first appointment? I want to make sure everything is okay, before we tell them any news."

"Sounds good to me," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I wish we could stay like this for ever," she said. "No work, just you, me and the kids."

"Yeah I know, but unfortunately I will need to go in tomorrow. On the bright side Homicide is more regular hours, not as demanding as SVU. And pretty soon you will have to stop work and look after our little one, unless of course you want me to be a stay at home dad. I know how much you love work."

"Oh no, I can't wait to finish work and be a Mom…. Ever since you left, then Munch and Cragen, it's never felt the same for me. And then with Lewis," she shook her head. "I don't think I can do it anymore. I want to help the victims; I just can't do the job anymore."

"Maybe there is something else you could do, you know once you're ready. Maybe volunteer work at a crisis centre or something."

"Yeah maybe. But until that time comes I just want to be a mother to this little one," she said linking her fingers with Elliot's and resting them on her stomach. "How long did you say that Chinese would be?" she asked when they heard her stomach growl. "I think little spud here is hungry," she laughed.

**I love writing this story so much everything just flows so easily together. Hopefully I will have another update in the next couple of days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all don't mind but I'm not gonna make this a story of Olivia's pregnancy. Obviously it's a big part of the story, however this story is more focused on Elliot and Olivia and other things that are going to happen. So if you were expecting a big soppy pregnancy story it isn't going to happen. There is quite a bit more drama to come.**

**Chapter 8**

"Morning, gorgeous," he mumbled into her neck as he spooned her from behind his arms wrapped around her.

"Hmmm, is it time to get up already," she moaned closing her eyes again. After they had eaten last night they had made love through out the night sleeping in between. The last thing Olivia wanted to do was get up.

"For me it is. I've got to leave for work in an hour."

"Do you have to go in?" she asked wiggling her bum against his erection. "I could think of more fun things to do."

"Damn it Liv," he groaned pushing up against her. "Don't you need to go in as well?" he asked her as he sucked softly on the pulse point on her neck. "And how the hell can you be ready to go again after all those times last night."

"Yeah I guess I should go into work at some point. You still gonna be okay to meet me at the doctors?" she asked as she spread her legs slightly to allow his hand to slide between them.

"Yeah, I'm gonna speak to my Captain explain everything to him. He is a good friend of Cragen's and pretty understanding so it should be okay…. How's your face this morning?" he asked her kissing the cut on her head.

"It's okay, stings a bit and I'm sure I will get a few questions at work from everyone about it."

He slipped a finger between her wet folds coating his fingers with her juices. "You're so wet already."

"I know, I can't help it. As soon as you touch me I want you. I have never been like this with anyone else before."

"Could be your hormones playing up, making you more randy," he grinned.

"Or it could be that you turn me on so fucking much."

"Yeah it could be that. In fact yeah I think your right it's definitely that," he laughed.

He removed his fingers and took hold of his solid cock. Olivia lifted her leg slightly and he lined himself and entered her slowly, sliding in fully. He moved her so she was laying half on her side and half on her stomach and began to move slowly in and out of her at a steady pace, whilst his hands massaged her breasts and played with her nipples.

"That's not uncomfortable for you and the baby, is it?" he asked her.

"No ….were good," she told him as he began to move faster. "It feels amazing, baby, you feel amazing."

Elliot could feel her clenching around him every time he pushed into her squeezing him hard as she moved with him allowing him to get deep inside her. He ran his hand down over her stomach to her pussy and began to rub her clit at the same time for that extra stimulation. It was all she needed as her body erupted around him and she came screaming out his name. The feeling he got when she came and gripped him hard tipped Elliot over the edge and he emptied his warm seed into her over and over.

"I could get used to this every morning," he said kissing  
her lips as she turned her head to face him.

"Me to, but I don't how long I will be able to do it for once the bump gets bigger."

"Trust me, there are ways," he smiled. "And I plan on finding them all with you."

"Sounds good to me, after all we have plenty of wasted years to make up for."

"Just promise me if it gets uncomfortable or it hurts that you tell me."

"I promise you," she said cupping his cheek. "But there is no way I'm giving up sex with you this early in our relationship."

"I best get showered and ready," he said easing out of her and kissing her shoulder.

"I will make you a coffee when you're in the shower, you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, don't bother, I will grab something on the way in, a coffee would be good though."

He bent down and kissed her once more, then dropped his head to her stomach and gave it a kiss as well, before climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Olivia climbed out of bed and picked up one of Elliot's shirts and put it on, before rummaging around in her bag for a pair of panties.

She put the radio on in the kitchen and filled the coffee pot setting it away. Even though he said he would get something to eat on his way in, she put some bread in the toaster. Whilst she waited for the coffee she got her phone out her bag. Checking the time she ran her doctors to book her appointment, and then made herself a cup of tea.

She got her phone out again and called Fin, leaning against the bench as she talked to him.

"Morning" she said to him as he answered the phone.

"Hey what's up?" he asked her. "Nothing's happened has It.?"

"No everything is good so far. I'm just ringing to let you know I won't be in till this afternoon, I have an appointment at the Doctors this morning."

"Okay that's cool, if anything major happens I will let you know."

"Fin have you heard anything about Brian?" she asked him.

"Nope not yet. I went back to the precinct last night but he wasn't around. I heard someone say Tucker ordered him to the hospital to get checked out. Stabler must have busted his nose or something…. Can't say I blame the guy."

"Well that's a first for a long time, you agreeing with what Elliot has done."

"Yeah well, if I had seen your face before Stabler I would have done exactly the same. It's no secret that I never really liked him."

"Yeah I know Fin… I will see you later on okay."

"Okay Baby girl, stay safe," he said hanging up.

She turned around and saw Elliot he was stood leaning against the small archway that led into the kitchen looking at her with a huge grin on his face.

Olivia shook her head laughing. "You were checking out my ass again, weren't you?"

"Can you blame me when you're bent over the bench like that, with a little lacy pair of shorts on and one of my shirts. Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy it is to see a gorgeous woman wearing one of your shirts."

Olivia's eyes dropped to waist. "Oh I have some idea," she grinned looking at his erection pushing against the front of his trousers.

"God Damn it," he cursed as he looked down. "I don't need this I have to leave in five minutes."

"Guess I better be quick then," she said walking up to him.

"What do you mean by quick then?" he asked and then groaned as she dropped to her knees in front of him and started to undo his belt.

"Can't have you going to work like this now can we," she said undoing his button and zip and pulling his trousers down slightly. She then pulled the band of his boxers away and released his throbbing hard cock.

"Jesus Liv," he said as he watched his cock disappear into her mouth. It had to be the most sexy thing he had ever scene as he watched her suck him in a much as she could, as her hand stroked and twisted up and down his shaft just in front of her lips. He steadied himself with one hand on the wall as his other hand went to her head. He grabbed her hair softly as he pushed his hips towards her a little not wanting to be too rough with her.

"That's it baby…..fuck yeah," he groaned as he felt his balls tighten as his release built and his blood raced through his body to his cock. Olivia began to hum as she sucked him sending small vibrations down the length of him adding to the pleasure.

She felt him tense up as he released his semen into her mouth. She swallowed quickly as it came wave after wave hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck Liv," he finally panted as she gave one final suck before kissing the tip of his cock. Elliot still held onto the wall to hold him up his legs were shaking.

"Think you will be okay now?" she smiled as he helped her up.

"Put it this way it will be the first time in months I will be going to work with a smile on my face," he said kissing her hard and tasting himself on her lips. Olivia tucked him back into his boxers and shorts and fastened him back up.

"There you go Detective all done," she said turning around and grabbing his coffee for him.

"What about you baby, don't you need some sort of release now?"

"I can wait, just remember you owe me. Now go, get to work," she said pushing him to the door. He grabbed his jacket of the chair on the way to the door and grabbed his keys, badge and gun from the drawer.

"Shit I nearly forgot," she said as he opened the door. "Doctors appointment 11 this morning. I will meet you at your precinct and you can drive us then drop me off at work on the way back."

"Great, see you about half 10 then," he said grabbing her and pulling her into a deep kiss, his tongue joining hers.

"Go now!" she said pushing him away. "Before I change my mind and drag you back to bed."

With one more quick kiss he walked out the door.

"Love ya Benson," he called as he walked away.

"Back at ya Stabler," she smiled before closing the door. She leant against the door and wrapped her arms around her middle and smiled to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," he said climbing into the car and leaning over to give her a kiss. "You ready for this."

"Yeah," she smiled. "A little nervous and worried."

Elliot stayed turned in his seat facing her and he took hold of her hand. "You need to stop worrying, baby. Loads of women get pregnant later in life. We just need to look after you a bit more."

"But what if I didn't do enough when I first got pregnant?"

"What do you mean?"

"El, before and after we slept together I was drinking quite a bit, a lot more than I ever used to. I mean I drank a bottle of wine the night I got pregnant. What if I have damaged our baby already," she said tears forming in her eyes. "Remember that case years ago, I was so hard on that woman for drinking whilst she pregnant yet I done exactly the same."

"Liv…sweetheart, you didn't know you were pregnant. Hell before we found out Kathy was pregnant with Maureen we were drinking and getting drunk nearly every night, and trust me we did more than a bottle of wine, in fact we did more than alcohol."

Olivia looked at him shocked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say we were kids," he smiled. "All I'm saying is a lot of woman are still drinking when they first get pregnant because they don't know they are. Let me ask you something, when did you stop?"

"What?

"When did you stop drinking?"

"Erm, I guess when I realised I had missed my period so about 6 weeks after we had sex. Even though I was scared to take the test I just had a feeling."

Elliot smiled at her "See, you stopped as soon as you thought you might be pregnant, and were you drinking every night?"

"Well no I was at work most nights so it was normally just on my nights off."

"I honestly don't think we have anything to worry, but if you are worried then we will mention it to the doctor."

Olivia nodded and flung his arms around his neck hugging him tight. "Thank you," she whispered kissing his neck.

"Any time," he said holding her tight. "Now are you okay to drive or do you want me to?"

"No I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes. "They are likely to check my blood pressure when I get there, if I let you drive it will be sky high," she grinned at him as she pulled the car into the traffic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Benson, Mr Stabler would you like to come in," said the Doctor from the doorway to her room.

Olivia and Elliot both stood up and Elliot held her hand as they walked in and sat down.

"Okay," she smiled. "We have done a pregnancy test and I can confirm what you already know that you are pregnant," she told them.

Despite already being sure Olivia and Elliot still couldn't help smiling.

"Now because of your age we need to be a little more careful with you. The nurse has said all your test results have come back and you are healthy and fit, which is good."

"Erm Doctor….." said Olivia . "Before I thought I may be pregnant I was drinking alcohol, still. I stopped around 6 weeks ago, will the baby be okay?"

The doctor smiled at her. "I'm sure the baby will be fine, you stopped as soon as you suspected which is all we can ask if it wasn't planned. However I would like you to consider an Amniocentesis ," she said to both Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia looked at Elliot and he took her hand. "It's up your Liv. You know my views on it I told you when Kathy fell pregnant with Eli. But this is your choice. I will love this child no matter what, and I will stand by you no matter what you decide," he told her. "I love you and I want you to do what is right for you."

"But this baby is ours not just mine, what if I don't have the test and the baby is born and it has something wrong with it."

"I can't answer that Liv, because I wouldn't know until he or she was born. But I do know that I wouldn't love it any less cause it's still a part of us, and after what we have been through in the last 15 years, that itself is a miracle," he said smiling at her.

"It is isn't it," she smiled back at him. She leant forward and kissed him softly. "I love you Stabler," she whispered to him. "And I love our spud as well no matter what," she told him.

"I love you both to," he said kissing her again. They broke apart when they hear the doctor cough.

"So I take it that's a no to the test then?"

"Yeah it's a no," said Olivia looking at Elliot.

After that the doctor went through a few do's and don'ts for Olivia and what to expect over the next 6 months.

"Well I think it's time for you both to see your baby, what you think," she smiled pointing over to the bed.

Olivia climbed onto the bed and lifted her shirt over the small swell that was already there. The doctor put some gel on her stomach.

"You ready," she asked.

Olivia and Elliot both nodded and Elliot took hold of Olivia's hand again. Despite going through this four times already, he was still nervous and excited. It wasn't long until the Whoomp Whoomp could be heard.

"Oh my God, Is that the heart beat?" asked Olivia.

"Sure is," said the doctor. "Nice and strong just what we want….. And there is your baby," she said as the small image appeared on the screen.

"My baby…." Said Olivia as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Our baby," said Elliot kissing her head then her cheek tasting the salt of the tear. "Our little spud," he said as his own tear fell.

The doctor looked over to them and smiled "I will get view copies of the scan for you guys and give you both a few minutes."

"Doc could we get 7 please?" asked Elliot. "I will pay the extra if I have to."

"Sure no problem," she smiled at them as she left the room.

"You okay?" he asked her as they both looked at the screen with the image of their baby.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy," she told him. "And that's all because of you….. Thank you," she said looking up at him. "For being in my life and giving me everything I ever wished for."

Elliot dropped his head and kissed her lips softly "Trust me I feel the same way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat at her desk and yawned as she looked at the clock. "Please no calls, please no calls," she prayed as she watched the time click down to the weekend.

Her and Elliot had decided to have the kids over tomorrow night to tell them. Eli couldn't come as he was with Kathy but the other four could all make it as they were in the city visiting. She was worried about telling them but Elliot seemed confident they would be okay with the news. She was going to tell Nick and Amanda about what had happened and about her and Elliot but she hadn't seen them for more than 10 minutes since she had got into work. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Yeah," she called out. Expecting one of the guys to come in she stayed sat at her desk.

"Hey Liv."

"Her head snapped up and she stood from her seat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked Cassidy.

"I…. I have come to ask you to come home," he said walking in and closing the door. "I love you so much, I hate the apartment when you're not there. I mean it's just so empty and quiet, it's just not right. But when your there it feels right it feels good you know."

Olivia just shook her head in disbelieve as she looked at him. His face was all swollen and black and blue from where Elliot had hit him.

"Look Brian I told you yesterday, it's over….we are over… I don't love you."

"No don't say that," he said moving closer to her. "You…. you don't mean that. We were good together everything was good till he came back. Don't you see he ruins everything. But me and you we have something, we always have. Since the first time we slept together."

As he got closer Olivia noticed his dilated pupils, that along with his fast talking and how he couldn't keep still had her worried.

"Brian, have you taken something?"

"What? What do you mean have I taken anything, of course I haven't, why would you ask that."

"You just seem a little edgy, that's all."

"Yeah….well, how do you expect me to act," he asked walking around the desk to her as she began to back up. "I mean I just found out the woman I loved has been fucking her ex-partner, and is knocked up by him…..Do you expect me to be happy?" He asked as he backed her up into the corner.

"Look Brian, why don't you just calm down and take a seat…" she said trying to move past him but he put his hands either side of her against wall.

"I don't want to sit fucking down," he said his face inches from hers.

"Don't do anything stupid Okay," she said to him. "Fin, Rollins and Nick are all just outside the door."

"No there not, the place is empty," he lied taking hold of her wrists and pinning them against the wall. "It's just me and you."

Olivia shook her head as pictures flashed through her mind of Lewis on top of her on the bed pinning her down. She felt her body begin to shake with fear.

"Please Brian, you're hurting me," she said to him.

"Not as much as you hurt me," he said kissing her cheek. Olivia turned her head quickly as she felt his lips touch her skin. She was scared to fight back as she didn't know what he had taken, but most of all she was scared he would hurt her baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot walked out of the elevator, he was a little nervous being back in the SVU squad room. He stopped as he entered, it was almost empty. He looked towards the desk he and Olivia shared and smiled.

"Hi can I help you?"

"I'm here to …. To err see Sgt Benson," he smiled. Not wanting to say too much in case she hadn't told the squad. From what Olivia had told him about them he guessed this was Rollins.

"Oh right, she is right there in her office, but she is a little busy at the moment."

"It's okay I will wait," he smiled walking towards his old desk. Rollins just watched him as he stood by the desk just looking at it. His gaze then went to the floor where he had held Jenna as she died. Rollins saw his smile fade and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said smiling again.

"Just remembering things."

Rollins nodded and looked over at Nick who had just walked into the room.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked him.

"I didn't," he replied. "How long do you think Liv will be?" he asked her.

"I don't know, it's her….." she stopped not knowing how to say who was in there, as she didn't know who this person was. "It's her partner, she is talking to."

"Oh right, that's Nick right, Nick Amaro."

Rollins smiled "No, that's Nick over there," she said pointing towards him. "I meant her partner as in boyfriend."

Elliot's smile faded quickly. "You mean Cassidy is in there, Brian Cassidy." He started moving towards the door quickly before she answered. Rollins looked at Nick and they both quickly followed unsure what the hell was going on or who this man was.

Elliot burst through the door into the office. He saw Cassidy's back, he had Olivia pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss her. Before Cassidy knew what was happening Elliot had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off Olivia.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as he slammed Cassidy against the wall, and he dropped to the floor. He rushed over to Olivia who was still stood against the wall shaking.

"Baby you okay?" he asked her brushing her hair off her face and checking her over.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Nick as he looked between Elliot and Olivia to Cassidy.

Elliot ignored him and carried on checking Olivia was okay. "Liv, sweetheart, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head "No…..No he didn't, I just, I froze….. I couldn't move. When he grabbed me, I thought I was back in the room with Lewis."

"It's okay Liv, everything is gonna be okay," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Nick and Amanda looked at each confused. Still unsure what to do. They watched as Elliot led Olivia to her chair and she sat down. Once she was sat he turned and looked at Cassidy, who was sat on the floor, mumbling to himself.

Elliot walked up to him and dragged him to his feet and pinned him against the wall. "I should beat the shit out of you, you know that," he said to Cassidy.

"So do it," he mumbled. "It's the only thing you have ever been good at."

"Don't fucking tempt me," he growled as he spun him around so he faced the wall. He took his cuffs out and slammed them onto his wrists.

"What the hell you going to do Stabler arrest me?" he laughed. "Arrest me for trying to kiss my girlfriend."

Elliot ignored him and went to desk picking up the phone.

"Tucker, its Elliot Stabler….. I have Cassidy in cuffs in Olivia's office….No I haven't touched him this time not yet, but you need to come and get him, he just assaulted Liv and by the looks of him he is off his head on coke….as long as you get him help we won't press charges, just get him sorted."

He hung up the phone and looked at Nick and Amanda "get that piece of shit out of here," he said to them. They both looked at Olivia who just nodded to them both.

"Come on Cassidy, get your ass up," said Nick as him and Amanda dragged him to his feet and hauled him out the office.

Elliot dropped to his knees in front of her and took hold of her hands. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I just feel so, so useless and weak," she said as the tears she had been holding back finally fell and she dropped her head looking down to her lap.

"Hey look at me," he said to her. "Liv, look at me," he told her again putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her head. "You are not useless, don't you ever think that. What you went through with Lewis…. It takes a strong woman to make it through that. You manage to free yourself despite everything he did to you, and you faced him in court. Not many women could do that. Your still healing Baby and your gonna have flash backs to that day. But that doesn't make you useless and it certainly doesn't make you weak, it just makes you human."

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"I guess these damn Hormones aren't helping either," she said giving him a small smile.

"They won't be helping," he grinned back at her. "Now are you sure he didn't hurt you and spud?" he asked putting his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah I'm sure , he just boxed me in and kept trying to get me to go back to him and then he tried to kiss me, that's when you came in. I have to say I'm quite surprised you didn't try and kill him."

"Trust me I wanted to. But I have been where he is now Liv, in fact I was worse than he is. He needs help, that's the only way he will get better. Me beating the crap out of him will only push him towards the drugs even more. And as much as I hate the guy, he did make you happy for a while and he is another cop."

Olivia stood up and pulled Elliot to his feet. "God I love you," she said draping her arms around his neck and kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto her desk. He stood between her legs as he kissed her back softly, their tongues brushing against each other.

"You know," he said in between the kisses. "This desk has been in so many of many fantasies with you."

"Yeah, well maybe one night when my crazy ex-boyfriend hasn't been dragged off in cuffs, you could show me that fantasy."

"Sounds good to me," he said as his mouth crashed against hers again and she moaned into his mouth as she pulled him to her.

"Ahem," said Amanda from the door way behind them. Olivia blushed a little as she pulled away from Elliot and turned to the door. "Sorry to interrupt," she grinned. "But thought I would let you know Tucker just picked up Brian, he is taking him to hospital and then getting him booked into rehab."

"Thanks Amanda," said Olivia climbing off the table.

"Listen, why don't I go and get the car and meet you out front. I will order us pizza to pick up on the way home," said Elliot.

"Sure, I won't be long," she smiled.

Elliot gave her another quick kiss and whispered "Love you," before he left smiling at Amanda on the way out.

Amanda looked at Olivia smirking as she nodded her head.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"So that's the famous Elliot Stabler huh?"

Olivia just smiled at her.

"I'm sure you never mentioned just how hot he was."

Olivia just raised her eyebrows at her, as she continued to pack her desk away.

"So come on spill it, how long is it since you dumped Cassidy's pathetic ass and got with Mr Sexy."

Olivia closed her desk and locked the drawers before walking up to Amanda. "I promise I will explain everything on Monday," she smiled at her. "But right now I am tired, hungry and have as you said, a very hot sexy guy waiting in the car for me. However I will leave you with this. We got together officially 2 days ago, which is when I broke up with Cassidy. However I fell in love with him 15 years ago, it just took us a while to get on the same page."

"I'm happy for you Liv, I really am. I think it's the first time since I started here a have really seen you smile."

Olivia smiled and walked out her office "Night Nick," she called over to him.

"What you're just going home, no explanation," he said.

"Like I said to Amanda I will explain everything Monday," she said. As she got to the door she turned around. "Just one more thing though, that I think you guys should hear from me and not anyone else….I'm 3 months pregnant and Elliot is the father," she said walking out, leaving a shocked Amanda and Nick in the squad room.

**Next up a weekend with Elliot's kids as they tell them the news.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in updating been busy with work. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

"God I love that ass," said Olivia coming up behind Elliot in the kitchen and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you always walk around the place naked?" she asked him as her fingers lightly stroked his semi hard shaft as he leant forward against the sink.

"Figured I would make the most of it, while I can. Once the baby gets here, I'm gonna have to be sensible parent again. Not the horny guy I am right now when I'm around you."

"That's a shame," she said as she took hold of his shaft and began to massage it gently….." I quite like this horny guy, he's fucking hot," she whispered against his ear. "I'm always so wet and ready around him."

Elliot turned to face her "You are huh?" he asked as he lifted her up and turned around putting her on the stool next to the bench. He slid his hand from around her waist and slipped it between her legs. Olivia spread her legs to give him access. "See you came prepared, Miss Benson," he grinned as he slid his finger the full length of her and coated it in her juices as he slipped it inside her.

"Yeah ….well after last night I figured it wasn't worth putting a pair of panties on." Elliot grinned as he moved his finger slowly and deep inside her as he thought back to the previous night.

_They had been flirting and giving each other slight touches in the car, that by the time they had reached the elevator they were both so turned on. They had stood apart both leaning against opposite walls facing each other._

_Olivia grinned over at Elliot and slid her hand into her trousers and began to rub herself as Elliot watched licking his lips. Olivia undone the button on her trousers with her other hand and spread her legs a bit further apart as she continued to touch herself. She looked over at Elliot and smirked._

_"Your trousers are looking a little tight there Detective."_

_"What the hell do you expect?" he asked her as he massaged himself over the top of his trousers with one hand as the other held the pizza box. As the elevator stopped Olivia quickly removed her hand and walked out the doors, she turned to Elliot and licked the juices from her fingers._

_"Fuck," he grunted as he quickly followed her._

_No sooner had they got into the apartment Elliot had put the pizza down and had her pinned against the door, he fully undone her trousers and dragged them to the floor and Olivia kicked her shoes off as she stepped out of them, whilst undoing Elliot's trousers and reaching inside and freeing his now rock solid cock._

_"Fuck this," growled Elliot as he grabbed her lace panties and ripped them from her throwing them on the floor. He gripped her ass cheeks with his hands as he lifted her up her back against the door and lowered her onto his throbbing dick._

_Olivia slid down his full length "Christ baby, just do it," she panted. "Fuck me hard."_

_And that's what he did, he fucked her hard and fast against his front door. Apart from Olivia's panties and trousers they were both fully dressed, Elliot still in his full suit and tie._

_After they had both had cum they held each other tight as they both caught their breath._

_"Jesus Christ," he chuckled into her neck, "You okay?"_

_"Yeah," she grinned. "That was…"_

_"Amazing," he finished for her as he lifted his head and kissed her softly._

_"Amazing," she smiled as she kissed him back._

"That's was pretty amazing," he said to her as he removed the t-shirt she was wearing and kissed his way down her naked body.

"Yeah it was," she sighed as he took her nipple into his mouth and gently sucked it as his finger continued to move inside her. "So were the next few times."

"Yeah they were," he mumbled as he made his way lower. He removed his finger and put both his hands on her thighs as he dropped to his knees. He placed a kiss on her slightly swollen stomach, before he dropped his mouth to her pussy and licked the full length of her. "I will never get tired of tasting you," he said his voice muffled as his tongue lapped between her lips.

"Good cause I will never tire of you tasting me," she said as she leant back against the bench and lifted her legs over his shoulders as she looked down and watched him as he licked and sucked her clit. "Oh yeah," she moaned as she moved her hips slightly pushing herself against his mouth.

She jumped as her phone rang on the bench just along from her. She tried to ignore it, but it just kept ringing. She felt Elliot chuckle against pussy lips. "You best get that it could be important," he told her before covering her again with his mouth.

"Fuck," she cursed as she answered the phone. "What!" she snapped.

"Sorry to bother you Sarge," said Rollins as Olivia snapped at her. "I know it's your day of and everything."

"Just spit it out," she gasped as Elliot slipped his tongue deep inside her, swirling it around inside her.

"I Erm, I need some paperwork signed," she told her. "I meant to get you to sign it last night but I forgot after everything that happened.

"Shit baby" said Olivia moving the phone away from her mouth, as she grabbed the top of his head and pushed his head further to her as she felt her climax building.

"I could just bring them over if that would be easier," said Rollins smiling to herself when she heard Olivia moaning down the phone.

"What…. Yeah …. That's fine," said Olivia not taking any notice at what Rollins was saying as Elliot inserted two fingers into her and his mouth went to her clit sucking hard as his fingers pumped in and out of her. "Just do that," she panted as she hung up the phone just as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her thighs clamped Elliot's head between her legs as she came, her body shaking. She released her grip with her legs and Elliot removed his fingers before using his tongue to clean her up. When he was done he sat back slightly and looked up at her smirking.

"So who was on the phone?" he asked her.

She looked down at him shaking her head "Rollins, I haven't  
a clue what she said to me," she laughed. "The only thing I heard was paper work, needed signed."

Elliot stood up and wrapped his arms around her "I guess if it's important she will get back in touch," he said kissing her nose.

"I guess."

Elliot held her to him for a while "Why don't I grab a quick shower then make us some breakfast," he said to her.

"Or we could grab a shower together," she replied. "I think someone needs the same release as I have just had," she said as she felt his hard shaft pushing against her.

"Hey you won't hear any arguments from me," he said kissing her forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Liv will you relax," he said to her as she walked into the kitchen then straight back out again.

"I can't. What if they are pissed at us? I mean Dickie already asked me out right if I was sleeping with my partner, and I said no…"

"Well….." he tried to answer her but she just kept talking.

"What if he thinks I was lying, what if he thinks we have been having an affair for all these years…. Maybe you should just tell them by yourself. I shouldn't be here… your kids are goin to hate me."

Elliot looked up from where he was lying on the couch and watched her as she grabbed her coat.

"Whoa ….Whoa…. where you going?" he asked jumping up and going to her.

"I'm going to work, so you can tell your kids alone…."

"Just stop," he said taking hold of both her hands and pulling her to face him. "You need to calm down and listen to me…..okay….. I said okay."

Olivia nodded "I'm just scared El, I don't want your kids to hate me… to hate you."

"And they won't. Liv, Maureen has already told them all we are together, and they are happy about it. Dickie knows nothing happened between the two of us when I was married to his Mom. We had a good talk after I got out of rehab about everything that happened. He knows he shouldn't have said what he did that day. Dickie was the one who tried his hardest to get me to call you; he even took my phone one day and threatened to call you myself. Only when he went through my phone looking for your number he couldn't find it."

"You got rid of my number out your phone?" she asked looking upset.

"I didn't need your number stored in my phone Liv; I think I know your number. I took it out so nobody else could call you. When I knew the time was right I wanted to be the one to call you."

Olivia nodded.

"I'm not gonna lie and say they won't be shocked about the baby, I mean they were shocked when Kathy fell pregnant, but when they see how happy I am I'm sure they will be fine."

"And if they're not, what then?"

"Then I don't know, I guess that is something we will have to work through if, and that's a big if, that happens."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his head to hers.

"I love my kids Liv, but I love you as well and our little one, and I don't want to lose any of you. I have a good feeling that everything is going to be fine."

"God I hope your right," she said holding him tight. "Because the last thing I want to do is come between you and your kids."

As they stood holding each other they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Olivia looked at the clock.

"That can't be the kids already," she said. "They said they wouldn't be here till two its only just gone one."

She pulled out of Elliot's arms and he walked to the door and smiled at her "Calm down," he told her when he saw her starting to panic again. "You have a reprieve," he grinned as he opened the door and Rollins and Amaro were stood there.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" she smiled as Elliot invited them in.

"Erm no….has something happened?" asked Olivia coming towards them.

"No just that paperwork that needs signed."

"Paperwork…. Right," said Olivia taking the envelope from her and going over to the kitchen. Rollins followed her leaving Elliot and Nick alone by the door.

Elliot held his hand out to Nick "Elliot, we never really met properly last night," he said as Nick shook his hand.

"Yeah it was a bit crazy," said Nick. "I can't believe the mess Cassidy is in. I mean I never liked the guy, he was totally wrong for Olivia, but I wouldn't have wanted this for him."

"Yeah, well hopefully he will get the help he needs. It won't be easy for him, I've been there. But if he wants to get clean he will."

Nick just looked at Elliot "You were…..."

"Yeah, after I left SVU I kinda went downhill. That's why I never got in touch with Liv, I was a mess. But I sorted myself out, with help and Cassidy can do the same."

Nick looked over at Olivia and Amanda talking. "You know when I first got to the Unit, Olivia was finding it hard, and she wanted nothing to do with me. She kept waiting for you to walk back in to her life. It took her a long time to accept you were actually gone. If something was to happen and you were to leave her again…."

Elliot glared at him "That isn't going to happen," he said raising his voice.

Olivia and Amanda both looked up and over at them.

"Guess the boys are getting to know each other," smiled Amanda.

"Yeah I guess," said Olivia still looking at them. Once she was happy nether of them were going to throw a punch she went back to reading the paperwork.

"Look, all I'm saying…." Said Nick. "Is that after everything she has been through I don't want to see her hurt, and if you suddenly decide this isn't what you want and leave her again…."

"And you think that's what I'm going to do?" said Elliot lowering his voice to just above a whisper so Olivia couldn't hear. "You think I'm just gonna disappear from her life."

"Well you did it once before. What's to stop you doing it again?"

Elliot took a deep breath. "Because 3 years ago I was a mess. I was with a woman I didn't love, and couldn't tell the woman who I did love how I felt. When I pulled the trigger and shot that kid…I finally broke, I snapped. After years of protecting kids I killed one and I couldn't handle it. Everyone kept telling me I done what I had to do to, that she was out of control, but all I could see was a teenage girl bleeding to death in my arms, and Olivia looking at me across the room as she held Sister Peg."

"So why leave her, why cut her out of your life, not a word, not a call?" Elliot looked back at Olivia and walked over to the far side of the room by the window as Nick followed him.

"Because….. Because I got it in my head that she hated me. I thought she would hate me the way I hated myself and I didn't want to hear her say that, so I cut her out completely. I turned to drink, drugs and sex to try and put her out of my head. I even tried to kill myself, because I thought she would be better off without me in her life."

"But she didn't hate you Stabler, she was in love with you and she needed you."

"You don't think I know that now. You don't think I know that I have wasted 3 years of my life because I was an idiot and too scared to admit how I felt. I have been in love with Olivia Benson since the day she walked into the precinct and Cragen told me she was my new partner. So I get why your so protective of her and I understand why you're looking out for her. Hell If the roles were reversed I would be exactly the same as you."

"I just don't want her hurt anymore," said Nick looking over to her.

"Neither do I. I love her more than life its self. She is carrying my baby, I would never do anything to hurt her again, and I'm definitely not leaving her again. I need her in my life, she completes me."

"Ditto," said Olivia from behind as she wrapped her arms around his waist making him jump.

He turned to face her "You weren't supposed to be listening," he told her.

"Couldn't help it, I had to make sure you both didn't start swinging the punches." She said looking between the both of them. "And Nick, you have nothing to worry about, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah I know I just don't want you hurt again."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want as well," said Elliot putting his hand out for Nick to shake. Nick took his hand and smiled.

"You know that if you do hurt her I will kick your ass," he told Elliot.

"I wouldn't even try to stop you," smiled Elliot.

"Okay," said Amanda coming over to them. "Now that's all sorted and territories have been marked, you ready to go," she said to Nick. "I want to get rid of this paper work and then you can buy me a drink."

"Sure," said Nick stepping forward and hugging Olivia. "See you Monday," he told her, before smiling at Elliot and heading to the door.

"I'm really happy for you," said Amanda as she hugged her as well. "And really jealous," she whispered. "You really need to hang up the phone quicker if you don't want people to hear what you're doing," she grinned as her and Nick walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia took a deep breath and leant against the fridge taking a drink out of the bottle of water. She listened as Elliot and his kids talked and laughed in the living room. He had been right about them being happy with their relationship; all of them had given her a hug as they had come in. Dickie had told them none of them were surprised when Maureen phoned and told them. All they needed to do now was tell them about the baby. She heard a knock on the door and Elliot talking to the pizza guy delivering the food.

She re opened the fridge and took out some sodas and water. She looked at the bottle of wine, the one time she could do with a drink to calm her nerves and she couldn't. She jumped when she felt Elliot wrap his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" he asked kissing the side of her neck as he rested his hands over her stomach.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Could really do with a drink right now," she told him.

"I know that feeling," he smiled back. "Do you just want to get it over and done with and tell them now as we eat?"

She nodded her head "Yeah, I can't sit any longer waiting to tell them."

"Let's do it then," he said picking up the sodas for everyone. He turned back to her and kissed her softly. "Just remember no matter how they react I love you," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know," she said back to him and followed him back to the kids who were all sat round the table.

They both sat down next to each other and took some pizza, Elliot looked at her and gave a small smile and mouthed "You ready" to her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Erm guys," said Elliot interrupting their chatter as they ate. "There is another reason why I asked you all over here tonight."

The kids fell silent as he talked and looked at him, and noticed his worried face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Lizzy as she looked over at Olivia and noticed the worried look on her face as well.

"There's nothing wrong," he said. "I …..We just have something else to tell you all."

"Oh my god…. You're getting married," said Maureen grinning.

Elliot smiled at her as he took hold of Olivia's hand and she looked up at him "No sweetheart, were not getting married, well not yet anyway. No it's …" he took a deep breath and gripped Olivia's hand harder.

Kathleen started laughing "Jesus Dad the last time you looked this nervous was when you and Mom had to tell us she was pregnant, and we know it can't be that, even you couldn't work that fast."

They all looked at Kathleen as she spoke then turned back to their dad and Olivia. Olivia went to stand up.

"I need to go," she said but Elliot kept hold of hand stopping her from leaving.

"No you don't," he said softly. "You need to stay." She sat back down but couldn't look at anyone around the table.

"Dad?" said Dickie. "What the hell is going on?"

Elliot cleared his throat. "Okay I'm going to explain everything but I need you all to listen and let me finish before you say anything." All the kids nodded and looked at him and Olivia. "This week wasn't the first time me and Olivia had seen each other. I went to see her at her apartment just after her case in court. We talked, we argued, and I explained why I left and what had happened. I told her everything. Any way one thing led to another and we…well we ended up…. We sort of….."

"Slept together," said Kathleen filling in the part Elliot couldn't seem to say.

"Yeah," he said. "We didn't mean for it to happen it just kind of did"

"So you guys slept together 3 months ago, I don't see what the big deal is," said Dickie biting into his pizza. "I mean were not little kids anymore, I think we all kinda guessed you were doin it when Maureen told  
us you were together and Livvy had moved in."

"It's not the sleeping together 3 months ago that's the big deal Dickie," said Kathleen looking at her Dad and Olivia. "I think it's what has been happening since that night, right Livia?" she said looking at Olivia who had been sat quiet through everything.

"Well obviously nothing has been happening since then, as they only got back together this week," said Dickie with his mouthful of pizza oblivious to what was being said around him.

"That's why you were at the station that morning," said Maureen. "You were there to tell him. And that's why you had a drink isn't it?" she said looking at Olivia and then her dad.

"Yeah sweetheart," he said giving her a small smile. "Olivia had been at the station to tell me. I didn't handle it very well. I was a bit shocked at first and then as it sunk in I realised how happy I was."

"Is that the only reason you guys are now together?" asked Lizzy.

"No Honey, we are together because we love each other. It's just took us a while to realise this."

Dickie looked around at everyone his mouth full of pizza. "Am I missing something here?" he asked.

Kathleen shook her head a smirk on her face. "Yeah Dickie you are, it looks like Dads super sperm has struck again," she laughed.

"Kathleen!" said Elliot, as Dickie nearly choked on his pizza.

"You…" he coughed. "You, knocked up Livia," he grinned. "Straight away…way to go," he said raising his hand up for Elliot to give him a high five. Elliot glared at his son, who was sat with a stupid grin on his face. Dickie put his hand down and looked at his three sisters. "What?" he said picking up his slice of pizza.

Elliot turned to Olivia "You okay baby?" he asked her. She nodded and gave him a little smile.

"So let's get this straight," said Lizzy. "You get Olivia pregnant 3 months ago, but only get together this week. Why? If you love each other like you say you do, why wait 3 months?"

Elliot was about to speak but Olivia got there first. "That was because of me," she said looking at them for the first time. "I panicked, and I pushed your Dad away. I was in a relationship the night your dad came to see me and after we slept together I just panicked and told him to go. I threw him out and told him to leave me alone. Then I broke down and cried."

"Why not just go to him when you realised you were pregnant, why wait so long?" asked Maureen. "You told me the morning I came to you that you loved him, so why wait?"

"Because I was a mess. Because I didn't know how he would react. But mainly because I needed to sort it out in my own head first. I was with someone else, but I was in love with your Dad, I just felt like I had messed everything up. I thought your Dad would hate me, and would think I was trying to trap him. I mean I was the one who kicked him out and ignored him for 3 months. He had told me he had got his life sorted and he was closer to you guys than he had ever been. I was scared if I told him I was pregnant he would hate me."

Elliot let go of her hand and wiped away the tear running down her cheek.

"Do you love my Dad?" asked Kathleen. "I mean even if there wasn't a baby, would you be with my Dad?"

Olivia sniffed and looked at Kathleen. "I have loved your dad for years, when there was no baby. And if there was no baby now I would still love him," she smiled looking at Elliot. "I don't think I know how to not love him."

Elliot smiled and dipped his head kissing her lips softly.

"Please children eating here," said Dickie making Lizzy laugh as they broke apart. Kathleen stood up and walked around the table to Olivia.

"That will do for me," she said pulling Olivia into a hug. Elliot smiled as he watched them hug and Maureen and Lizzy came over and hugged him then Olivia, before sitting back down again.

"Still can't believe you got her pregnant the first time you did it," said Dickie. "You would think two detectives from the sex crimes unit would know how to have safe sex," he laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stood in the kitchen putting the plates and glasses into the dishwasher. The rest of the meal had gone fine with lots of chat about the baby and how stupid her and Elliot were for not getting together sooner. Maureen said she would tell Kathy the next time she phoned her but Elliot had told her he would tell her.

"Hey Livia, here are the rest of the plates," said Dickie handing her the few plates.

"Thanks," she said taking them from him and placing them in the washer. Dickie jumped up on the kitchen bench and sat looking at the floor. "You okay?" she asked him.

He nodded his head but kept looking down. "I'm really sorry," he said to her.

Olivia stopped and turned to face him. "What for?"

"Being a prick to you that day you were trying to help me. When I asked you if you were sleeping with my dad….. I shouldn't have done that. I know you wouldn't have done anything to harm our family or hurt my Mom, I was just really angry, and lashed out before I even thought about what I was saying."

"I know you were," she said standing in front of him. "You were just like your dad that day," she smiled at him. "You know, when we talked about telling you guys about the baby, it was you I was worried about."

Dickie looked up at her. "Why?"

"Well, I was scared you would think I had lied to you that day in the squad room and that me and your dad had been sleeping together for years."

Dickie smiled at her. "Nah, dad kinda put me straight on that one. He told me how he loved you but never told you or acted on it because of us and mom. I tried loads of times to get him to call you."

"Yeah he told me," she said to him. "Dickie can I ask you something?""

Dickie nodded and slid off the bench.

"I know you were making jokes in there when we told you about the baby, but…. How do you really feel?"

"A bit shocked, but then I think we all are…. I'm just happy to see dad smiling again, I mean really smiling. He hasn't done that for long time. You make him happy Liv and that is all that matters."

"Come here," said Olivia opening her arms. Dickie walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just look after him," he said to her as they hugged.

"I will," she told him kissing his cheek.

"And please try and have another little brother for me, need to level the playing field," he chuckled.

Olivia laughed "I will see what I can do."

"Everything okay in here?" asked Elliot walking in and seeing them both hugging.

"Never better," said Olivia as they let go of each other. Dickie gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked up to Elliot.

"Love you dad," he said hugging him. Elliot smiled and hugged him back.

"Love you to son," he said as they let go and Dickie joined his sisters.

"So you going to tell me what all that was about?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He was apologising for that day in the squad room," she said resting her head on his chest as he held her. "You know I think today is the first time we have spoken since then."

"I can't believe it has been that long… I'm proud of him for talking to you and apologising, he is finally starting to grow up."

Olivia lifted her head and looked up at him. "I guess after everything that happened and what you went through he had to."

"Yeah, I guess he did, I opened up quite a bit to him when I was in rehab, unloaded a lot onto him. Things that he didn't really need to hear, not from his dad anyway."

"Well he seems to be fine," she said capturing his lips with hers as she ran her fingers over the back of his head and neck. Elliot moved them so her back was pushed up against fridge. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as it met hers and he kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much Liv," he whispered to her as their mouths separated.

"I love you to baby, more than you will ever know. Your back in my life again, which I never thought would happen, and you have given me the one thing I thought I would never have. And I will love you forever for that. I never thought I would be this happy again after Lewis and that is all because of you."

"I just wish I hadn't waited so long to come to you."

"I think everything happens for a reason. If you had come back earlier who says we would be here like this. You came to me when I needed you and you never gave up on us."

Elliot smiled at her and took her hand leading her into the living room with kids.

"Yeah well you always said I was a stubborn bastard," he laughed.

**Okay can't have everything running smoothly so time to start adding a bit of dramain the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope your all still enjoying the story. Don't forget to read and review so I know your feelings. A little twist at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

"You know there is one person we still need to tell about us and the baby," said Olivia as she lay with her head on his chest, her fingers tracing small circles over his stomach. They had been lying awake for a while now before getting up and starting the day.

"Yeah I know, I was thinking about that as well," he said as he played with her hair. "You should give him a call and arrange to meet up."

"Okay, he should be back from his holiday now," she said as she slid her hand under the sheet and ran her nails over his hardening shaft. She heard him hiss and felt him tense up under her at her touch, making her smile. She moved slightly and took his nipple into her mouth and sucked softly on it her tongue flicking over the top. She moved her hand down his shaft and cupped his balls, massaging them gently; she felt his dick twitch against her hand. She pulled the sheet down over his erection and took hold of his hand and guided it to his shaft.

"Touch yourself," she told him. "I want to watch as you make yourself hard for me."

She felt him kiss the top of her head as he took hold of himself and began to move his hand up and down his shaft slowly at first, squeezing himself hard. Olivia lay her head on his chest and watched him as his thumb rubbed over the tip which was already glistening with pre cum. She licked her lips wanting to taste him as she watched his hand move faster and faster over his hardening shaft.

She lifted her head and moved up the bed so her head was level with his. "I get so turned on watching you," she told him as she slipped her hand between her legs, her fingers slipping between her wet folds.

"You do huh," he panted as he gave her a little smile.

"Hmmm, I get so wet," she said as her juices covered her fingers. "You want to see?"

"Yeah," he panted as his hand pumped up and down his shaft. Olivia removed her fingers and lifted them to Elliot; he could see her fingers glistening in the morning sunlight. "I need to taste you," he gasped.

Olivia smiled and raised her fingers to his mouth, Elliot took them hungrily between his lips, licking and sucking her juices form them moaning as he did. Olivia looked down and watched him as his fist moved faster up and down his cock.

"That's it baby," she said as she watched him. "Cum for me, I want to see you cum," she told him as her hand went back to her pussy and she rubbed her clit hard, as she watched him get closer and closer to his release.

"Fuck!" he grunted as his body jerked and Olivia watched as he released over his stomach and hand, her body trembling as she came. She lifted her head and kissed him hard as they both came down from the climax.

"That was so hot," she smiled at him.

"I have never come so fast doing it to myself before," he laughed. "Normally takes a lot longer. Guess it had something to do with the sexy women lying next to me."

"Why how often do you normally do it?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"After that one night three months ago, quite a lot. I couldn't get you out of my head, and what we had done. I would find myself sitting at the desk at work thinking about it and you, and bang I would have the biggest hard on ever," he laughed. "I would then have to quickly disappear to the rest room and take care of it."

"Sorry Baby," she laughed before kissing him on the lips. "I was just as bad, trust me."

They were interrupted by the ringing of the phone, Elliot reached over and answered.

"Stabler…. Yeah okay give me an hour…just text me the address."

Olivia sighed and sat up swinging her legs out of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting up with her.

"Yeah I know, guess I know how Kathy used to feel all those times I called you now."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. "Difference is, when I get the calls now to go in, I don't want to. I would rather stay here with you. When you used to call I couldn't wait to leave and go to work with you."

"Go on go. The sooner you get there the sooner you get finished and come home. I need to go in anyway. I need to speak to 1PP and let them know about the pregnancy."

Elliot quickly kissed her and jumped in the shower. As he was getting ready Olivia made him a coffee to take with him. "Listen, why don't you give him a call and see if he can make dinner tonight so we can tell him. I shouldn't be at work too long. Plus, I'm not even on call today officially just standing in for one of the guys, until he takes his kids to his ex-wife's house. Once he gets back I will be free to leave."

Olivia nodded "Okay I will give him a call and let you know the time and place."

Elliot took his coffee from her and kissed her lips "See ya later Sexy," he grinned as he kissed her again grabbed his gun, badge and keys before walking out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in the restaurant, she had arrived early and as she sat waiting she received a text from Elliot saying he was on his way, and apologising for not getting home.

"Missing me already huh."

She looked up and smiled, as she stood up and hugged the older man stood in front of her.

"More than you will ever know," she told him.

"I was glad to receive your call asking to meet you for dinner, although I'm a little curious when you said we have something to tell you," he looked around as they sat down. "We seem to be the only two here, is Brian running late?" he asked as they sat down.

Before she had the chance to answer the waitress came over.

"Would you like any drinks?" she asked.

"We are still waiting for one more person, but I will have a soda water for now."

"Make that two," smiled Cragen.

They both sat in silence as the waitress walked away to get their drinks.

Olivia looked at him and smiled "It Erm, it isn't Brian who is meeting us here," she told him. Cragen looked at her but didn't speak. "We broke up last week."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said to her as the waitress put their drinks down.

"Don't be," she smiled. "Trust me it had been coming for a long time. We hadn't been right or happy for so long, even before Lewis if I'm honest."

"I did notice how he wasn't around much; he always seemed to be at work."

"Yeah well it turns out he wasn't always working…. He, he kinda went back to his old ways and used work as an excuse. He had been sleeping around and started taking drugs again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Cragen taking hold of her hand.

"It's okay, I found out when I actually went to break up with him."

"So you didn't break up with him because of the cheating and drugs?"

Olivia shook her head and bit her bottom lip "I went to break up with him, because I didn't love him. I had been lying to him as well… I was in love with someone else." She looked over Cragen's shoulder and smiled. "And here he is now," she said.

"Hey Cap," said Elliot before Cragen had time to turn around. Cragen smiled as he stood up and turned to face Elliot. Elliot smiled at him and held out his hand. "Good to see you again," he told his old Boss.

"Good to see you too," smiled Cragen taking his hand and pulling him into a hug. Elliot hugged him back and watched Olivia wipe a tear from her eye. As they broke apart Elliot turned to Olivia.

"Sorry I'm late Sweetheart," he said kissing her lips.

"It's okay, I understand," she smiled.

Cragen watched them both smiling. "Never thought I would finally see the day when the two of you would finally be together," he said taking a seat.

"Yeah well, it took us a while but we got there," said Elliot as him and Olivia both took a seat.

"So who's gonna tell me what the hell happened to get the two of you to admit your feelings?" he asked them.

"Tell you what," said Olivia. "Let's order first and we will tell you everything," she said taking hold of Elliot's hand.

They all sat and ate as Olivia and Elliot told Cragen everything, well everything except the main thing they were there to tell him.

"You know, deep down I always thought something would happen between the two of you. Especially the first time you split up with Kathy….." he looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, did something happen. Is that why you left?" he asked Olivia. "Just after the Gitano case, you said the two of you needed time apart, is that why?"

"Sort of… we never slept together or anything, but feelings did start to surface and I don't think either of us knew how to handle them," she told him. "So I did the only thing I could think of and ran."

"Which is exactly what you done when you shot Jenna," said Cragen to Elliot.

"Yeah….. I ran instead of facing up to what I had done. I ran from Liv cause I thought she would hate me and I couldn't handle that."

"Why didn't you call when things got bad?" he asked Elliot.

"I didn't want anyone, I hated myself and I wouldn't let anyone in."

"But your definitely okay now?"

"Never been better," Elliot smiled.

"There is one more thing we need to tell you," said Olivia reaching into her bag and pulling out her scan photo, handing it to Cragen. He took the photo from her and looked at it, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Your…. Pregnant," he said to her.

"Yeah."

"And it's yours?" he asked looking at Elliot.

Elliot nodded wrapping his arm around Olivia. "Kind of happened that first night," he smirked.

Cragen looked at the photo a big smile on his face. "Jesus Christ a mini version of you two, god help us," he laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally everyone knows who needs to," shouted Olivia from the bathroom 2 nights later.

"Yep. I wish I could have told my mom in person, but I didn't want to wait till she got back from her vacation."

"She was okay though when you told her," said Olivia coming out the bathroom in only a towel.

"Yeah she was really excited," said Elliot from the bed throwing the paperwork he was reading over onto the floor, as Olivia dropped the towel to the floor and stood in the door way completely naked. "My god you are fucking gorgeous," he said pulling the bed sheet off his naked body and crawling down the bed towards her.

"Yeah well give it a month or two when this little bump is huge and you won't be saying that," she said walking to the bottom of the bed.

"Yes I will baby," he said kissing her stomach. "You will be even more sexy and beautiful," told her as he pulled her onto the bed. "And I will be just as horny as I am right now," he grinned at her as he lay her on her back and he hovered over her. "And I will want to kiss, lick, suck and taste every inch of you just like I want to right now," he said as he lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked on her nipple. "Cause I am going to love you just the same if not more."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Stabler, when I'm grumpy and pissed off and waddling round like a demented duck."

"Yeah but you will be my demented duck," he smiled as he kissed her lower and lower, his mouth stopping just above her pussy and he looked up at her. "I love you Olivia Benson," he told her as his mouth covered her pussy making her moan.

"God, I love you to Elliot Stabler," she gasped as his tongue slipped inside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Months later.

"Christ baby!" she gasped as she tried to look down over her bump to see him. "God that feels so good."

"Uh Huh," said Elliot as his tongue flicked over her clit and three of his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Olivia looked towards her office door praying nobody would come in. I t had become a regular thing now. Whenever one of them couldn't make it home the other would go and see them at work. Elliot's fantasy about making love to her on her desk at work had happened quite a few times now. Normally though it was late at night not in the middle of the day

Elliot had been working two days solid on a case and before that Olivia had been stuck at the precinct on a case so they hadn't seen each other that much in the last week. The moment Elliot had walked into the squad room he grabbed her hand and dragged her into office, lifted her onto the desk. Telling her he needed to taste and feel her.

"Come on baby," said Elliot. "I know your close I can feel it, you're so fucking wet. Just let go," he panted before sucking her clit into her mouth twisting his fingers inside her.

Olivia gripped the side of her desk and bit her lip as she came, her inner walls gripping Elliot's fingers as her body convulsed and shuddered, her juices covering his hand as they flowed from her.

"That's it sweetheart," he mumbled as he licked her pussy tasting her sweet juices. "God I have missed this the last few days," he told her as he slowly withdrew his fingers and kissed her pussy one more time, before lifting his head and smiling at her over the baby bump, his lips still glistening with her juices.

He helped her sit up on the edge of the desk and stood between her legs, leaning in for a kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

"You taste good huh," he said as she kissed him.

"Yeah but you taste even better," she said pulling the zip down on his trousers and releasing his hard cock into her hand.

"Fuck!" he cursed as his work phone beeped. He took it from his pocket as Olivia continued to stroke him. He read the message and sighed looking at her apologising. "I'm really sorry," he told her cupping her face. "It's Mickey looks like we finally got a break in the case, we got an address for the guy we are after."

"It's okay," she told him. "We will finish this later."

"Damn right we will," he said as he put himself back in his trousers. "You heading home now?"

"Yeah, as of 3 hours ago I am officially on Maternity leave. I was just finishing off some last minute paper work."

"Okay well ring me when you get home okay, so I don't worry."

"I will do, now go. Catch the bad guy so you can come home and we can finish what you started here."

Elliot gave her another quick kiss and winked as he left her office.

An hour later she was finally ready to go home. Just as she was about to get up to leave Fin burst into her office, with someone she didn't recognise behind him.

"Thank god your still here," he gasped.

"What is it?" she asked standing up.

He handed her an evidence bag with a piece of paper inside. "It's Lewis. He….. He escaped three days ago. This was found stapled to a women's body earlier today."

Olivia stumbled back against her desk. "What do … how did he?"

"Faked an illness, the doctor who said he needed to get to hospital is the girl they found this morning. I don't know all the details yet. This is the detective who found the body and note," he said motioning to the man beside him. "As soon as he seen the note he recognised your name from the Lewis case."

Olivia looked at the note through the plastic bag.

_Well, well Detective Benson. It looks like we will get the chance to see just how much damage your Ex-Partner can really do to me. Maybe he will do what you couldn't; maybe he will pull the trigger and get rid of me. I guess only time will tell. I will be in touch. All my love William xxx_

Olivia grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial 1 and listened as it rang.

"El, baby, where are you?" she asked as soon as the phone was answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Detective Benson, he is a little tied up at the moment," laughed Lewis down the phone.

Olivia's body began to shake.

"Liv….baby girl," said Fin going to her as she stood with the phone to her ear, tears on her face.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you," she said into the phone.

"Oh come on Olivia, we know that won't happen, you love me too much. Me and El here are going to have a few drinks together, maybe do a little something harder, I hear he was into that for a while, after he left you."

"Please don't do this," she begged him. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Well that's where your wrong Olivia. You were thinking of him the full time we were together. As you beat me within an inch of my life, you were thinking of him. Thinking of what he would do to me."

"Just let him go Lewis, just leave him alone, I beg you."

"Sorry Olivia time for me to have a little fun with this ex- partner …. Sorry boyfriend of yours. I want to see if he really is as tough as you made him out to be. You never know if he is, he may actually get home in time to see his child come into the world."

Olivia dropped the phone as the line went dead. And she felt Fins arms go around her.

"He has Elliot," she sobbed. "He took Elliot."

**Couldn't have everything staying all cutesy for ever now could I LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. I didn't want to wait to get this one finished and uploaded as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Fin led Olivia to the couch and sat her down, her whole body was shaking.

"Liv, Honey, I need you to tell me exactly what has happened," said Fin crouching down in front of her.

Olivia just shook her head "It's my fault, it's all my fault," she mumbled. "I kept telling him how much Elliot would hurt him, if I had just stayed quiet kept my thoughts to myself."

"What's happened?" asked Amaro as he and Rollins entered the office. "We got your message saying Olivia could be in danger so we came straight here."

Fin turned to face them "Lewis escaped 3 days ago. Nobody thought to inform us. He killed the women who helped him escape and left this stapled to her body," he said giving them the note to read.

"Olivia," he said turning back to her. "What was said on the phone? You need to tell me."

"He said he was going to find out how tough my ex-partner actually was. He….. He said he was going to give him drink and drugs…. he is going to kill him Fin, he is going to kill him because of what I said and done to him. He is going to take Elliot away from me, from me and our baby."

"Not if we have anything to do about," said Fin. "I need you to tell me everything, everything that happened when Elliot left."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "Elliot got a text just over an hour ago. He said it was his partner, that they had a lead on the case he is working on. He said he had to go, that's all I know."

Fin turned to Amaro. "Call Stablers precinct find out what they know. Hey Johnson," he said to the guy who had come in with him. "What have your guys said?"

"Sorry nothing they are still waiting for all the results to come back from the last crime scene. They are busy going over all the call logs and visitor logs from the prison. They have guys going over all the traffic cameras around the area she was killed looking for anything suspicious."

"Baby girl," he said facing back to Olivia. "I need you to try and stay calm, okay. Your less than a month away from having your baby. If anything were to happen to you Stabler would cut my balls off. I need you to promise me you're not going to do anything stupid."

"I will do whatever I need to do to bring Elliot home," she told him.

Fin sighed knowing it was no good trying to make her go home and rest. He stood up and turned to Rollins. "Don't let her out of your sight, no matter what," he told her. Rollins nodded at him as he left the room.

Olivia picked up her phone and called Elliot's number. It rang until it went to answer phone. "Listen to me you little prick," she said into the phone. "You hurt him in any way and I will fucking kill you. You think I hurt you last time, will that's nothing compared to what I will do when I find you this time. You won't need to worry about going back to prison, trust me," she said as she hung up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wakey….Wakey."

Elliot struggled to open his eyes, as a sharp pain shot through his head. He tried to talk but couldn't as he felt the gag in his mouth.

"Come on tough guy, open those eyes for me."

Elliot opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to focus. He could felt his hands were tied behind his back. He struggled to try and loosen them but he was tied to tight. He finally focused on Lewis recognising him straight away.

"There you are," grinned Lewis. "I thought you were never gonna wake up and join the party," he said taking a drink of vodka from the bottle.

Elliot looked around frantically at his surroundings and realised he was in the back of a van.

"Got to say, your girlfriend came around a lot quicker, but then I never hit her as hard," he laughed.

Elliot tried to speak but could only mumble.

"God, where are my manners," said Lewis reaching forward and pulling the gag from Elliot's mouth.

"If you have fucking hurt her or my baby I will fucking kill you," he warned Lewis. Lewis sat back and laughed as he took another drink.

"You know that's exactly what Detective Benson said," he said looking at Elliot. "Do you know what I think; I think you need a little vodka to loosen you up, your way too uptight at the moment." He pulled Elliot's gun from behind his back and pointed it at him. "Now don't try anything stupid or I will use this."

"No you won't," said Elliot. "What fun would that be? You like to torture people first, I read all about you, you're a fucking psychopath," he spat.

"Well right now," he said putting the gun to Elliot's head. "I'm a psychopath with gun, who knows where your daughters live, so unless you want me to put a bullet in your head and then go and have fun with one of them, I would try behaving myself."

Elliot smirked at him "Nice try you prick, all my daughters are on vacation, so unless you took them all over a week ago …." He felt the pain shoot through his head as Lewis hit him in the side of the head with gun. He felt him grab hold of his face and force his mouth open as he poured the vodka down his throat. Elliot gagged as the drink burnt his throat as he was forced to swallow it. When Lewis had forced enough down his throat he slammed Elliot's head back against the side of the van.

"Fucking prick," he heard Lewis say as he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin looked at his watch it had been almost six hours now since Olivia had spoken to Lewis, and they were no further forward. Olivia had called all of Elliot's kids to check everything was okay with them, but she hadn't told them about Elliot.

Elliot's partner had confirmed he had never text Elliot, he was with his kids. He said as soon as he managed to find someone to look after the kids he would begin searching with them. So far no-one had any ideas as to where Lewis had taken Elliot.

A patrol had been sent out to the beach house where he had taken Olivia but it was empty. They tried all the properties Lewis had owned but came up empty at all of them.

"What about the doctor, the women he killed," said Rollins? "Has her place been checked out?"

"Her place, her parents, her sisters and their cabin by the lake…. Nothing," said Fin.

"There has to be something we are missing," said Amaro.

"How's she doin?" Fin asked Rollins nodding towards Olivia's office.

"She just keeps looking at her phone. I tried to get her to eat, but she won't. She must be going out of her mind; she knows more than anyone what Lewis is capable of."

Fin looked to the door as young kid came in.

"Can we help you?" he asked him.

"Err yeah, I have a delivery for an Olivia Benson," he said holding up the package in his hands.

"Don't move," said Fin as Amaro drew his weapon and pointed it at the kid.

"Hey!" said the kid holding his hands up. "I aint done nothing wrong, I'm just delivering the package as asked."

"Who asked you?" asked Amaro.

"Some lady, she said if I delivered the package she would give my 100 bucks. It was easy money as I only had to go four blocks."

"You get a good look at her?" asked Fin.

"Yeah sort of, she was off her face on something."

"Put the package on the table slowly," said Fin. The young kid done as he was told.

"Hey I don't want any trouble; I just wanted to make some easy money."

Fin picked up the package as Amaro went to the kid and checked him over. "Go with that detective," said Amaro pointing to Elliot's partner and tell him everything."

"What's going on?" asked Olivia coming out of her office.

"A young kid has just dropped off a package for you," said Fin as Olivia walked up to them.

"Open it," she told Fin.

"Liv… maybe you shouldn't be here when we do," he said fearing the worst of what could be I the box.

"Either you open the package or I will," she told him. Fin nodded and put some gloves on before he touched the paper wrapped around the box. He slowly peeled it away and opened the box. Inside were Elliot's badge and the last scan photo of their baby. Fin took them out of the box, underneath them was a DVD. On the front was a message,

**_Enjoy the show Olivia, love Billy xxx._**

She reached forward and took it from Fin.

"Liv we should get TARU to look at this." She ignored him and walked into her office with the disc. Fin, Rollins and Amaro all looked at each other before following her.

She put the disc in the machine and pressed play.

_"Hey Olivia," said Lewis his face close to the camera. "You missing me, bet you wish you could be at this little party I'm having, we had so much fun last time," he said as he raised the bottle of vodka to his mouth and drank a mouthful. "Elliboy isn't as much fun or as sexy as you, but I guess he just doesn't know me yet," he laughed. "Any way I thought I would make this little video for you, so you didn't miss all the fun."_

_The hand held camera went a little blurred as it was juggled about before it settled on Elliot. He was tied to a chair, stripped naked down to the waist. His head was dropped forward but you could see cuts and bruises through the blood that ran down his face. His chest was also bleeding and bruised._

Olivia's eyes stayed fixed on the screen as he looked at Elliot's battered and bruised body. She could tell he had been burnt just like she had.

_Lewis settled the camera down and walked into the shot._

_"Hey Elliot," he said slapping his face. "Come on, time to wake up and re-join the party." He picked up a bottle of vodka and poured it over Elliot's head. Elliot jumped and screamed out as the alcohol got into his wounds. He gasped as he shook his head the vodka going into his eyes stinging him. Lewis looked at the camera an evil smile on his face._

_"I. Am. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. You." said Elliot as he lifted his head slowly and looked at Lewis._

_"Ooops," said Lewis to the camera. "I think I made your boyfriend mad, Olivia," he laughed._

_Elliot blinked and looked towards the camera "I… love you baby," he said as Lewis's fist connected with the side of his head._

Olivia jumped but kept her eyes fixed to the screen, looking for anything that might tell her where he was. "I love you to," she whispered back to him.

_Lewis lifted Elliot's head and tipped his head back pouring vodka into his mouth making him choke and cough as he tried to spit it out. "Bet this is bringing back some memories Olivia," he said as he held Elliot's mouth shut making him swallow the drink. He tapped Elliot on the head "Good boy," he told him._

_Without any warning Elliot vomited bringing up the vodka and covering Lewis "Fuck you," he mumbled as his head dropped forward and he was sick yet again._

Fin looked at Olivia and saw a slight smile on her face. "That's my boy," she whispered to herself.

_"You think your fucking funny!" screamed Lewis. "Well let's see how funny you find this," he yelled. He disappeared from the camera for a short while. Suddenly his face appeared again close up to the camera a wild grin on it._

_"I think detective Stabler needs to calm down a little," he smiled and held up a syringe._

"Oh god …no….. please don't," said Olivia her hand covering her mouth, as she watched Lewis go to Elliot.

_He grabbed hold of Elliot's arm tightly with one hand as he trapped it between his legs. "This should help him calm down for a while," he said as he put the needle into Elliot's arm and injected the contents into him. He grabbed Elliot's hair and lifted his head, Elliot's eyes rolled back into his head as the drug took effect. Lewis left loose and his head fell back. He walked over to the camera and picked it up, holding it in front of his face._

_"Well Olivia, it doesn't look as though your partner is as tough as you thought," he said as he moved around the room he was in. "It's a shame really I was looking forward to him fighting back a little. Never mind maybe when he comes to, he will be a little more fun. But until then I guess it's good bye for now."_

_He turned the camera and focused in on Elliot one more time before the screen went blank._

Everyone in the room stood in silence staring at the blank screen. Fin turned to Amaro.

"Get that tape to TARU; tell them to go over it and over it till the find something to help us."

"Rollins, go help with that kid, we need to know everything about how that package got to us."

Rollins nodded and left the office. Fin turned to Olivia.

"Liv," he said reaching out for her. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "No not really. I just want to be left alone," she said sitting down in her chair and resting her hand on her stomach.

"We are gonna find him, I promise you," said Fin. "Elliot is tough, he will fight his way through this."

Olivia nodded before spinning around putting her back to Fin. "Close the door on the way out," she told him. Fin turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Olivia waited a few moments before spinning back around in her chair. She took the key for her desk from her pocket and opened the top drawer. She took her badge from her pocket and placed it in the drawer and took her gun out. She took the magazine out and checked it was fully loaded before slotting it back into place, and putting the gun into her pocket. She closed the drawer and locked it again before standing up. She walked over to the window and looked out into the office; everyone was busy on the phones or computer looking for a lead. She turned away and walked to the far door leading out of the back of the office. With one quick last look she opened the door and slipped out, quickly heading to the back stairs.

Lewis had finally fucked up, and now she was going to make him pay.

**Oooh Olivia is pissed nobody hurts Elliot. How did Lewis screw up and where is holding Elliot. Plus what will happen when Olivia gets to him. J Keep all the reviews coming they make me so happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the great feedback. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy when I get nice messages.**

Chapter 12

Elliot turned to his head to the side and vomited. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, he was unable to focus properly everything was a blur. His head was throbbing with the pain. He wasn't sure if it was the punches, drink or drugs causing it. He reached again and the remainder of his stomach contents came up.

Slowly his eyes began to focus. He looked up at the clock on the wall opposite, almost six hours since he had been taken. The room was quiet and it took him a while to realise he was alone.

He pulled at the ropes tying his wrists behind him; they felt a little looser than they had earlier. He stopped moving when he sensed him coming back into the room.

"Welcome back Detective," said Lewis walking over to him. He looked down at the vomit on the floor. "I'm getting a little tired of you wasting all this drink," he said shaking his head.

"Go to hell," mumbled Elliot not looking at him.

"There's no need to be like that," said Lewis grabbing his face and lifting Elliot's head up. "You know Olivia was never this ungrateful," he said pouring Tequila into Elliot's mouth. Elliot tried his best not to swallow it, but he had no choice.

Lewis stopped pouring and stepped back sliding down the wall opposite Elliot.

"I think me and Olivia had a bond," he said to Elliot, wiggling the gun towards him. "We connected, in here," he said tapping the gun to his head. "That's why I kept her alive, it felt right."

Elliot just looked at him, not speaking.

"We got to know each other so well over those four days, so, so well if you know what I mean," he said winking at Elliot. "She couldn't get enough of me," he said licking his lips.

Elliot laughed quietly "Not what I heard," he said staring straight at Lewis. "I heard you couldn't get it up, what was wrong was she too much for you, could you not handle her….. Is that why you kept her on the pills and drink so you could control her. Did it make you feel like a real man?"

Elliot watched as the anger grew on his face. He climbed up from the floor and began pacing back and forth, tapping the barrel of the gun against his own head. Whilst he wasn't watching him Elliot worked on the ties around his wrist.

"You really want to hope she doesn't put two and two together and realise where we are. Cause she really fucked you up the first time, can you imagine how pissed she is gonna be this time….. Now you're hurting someone she loves."

Lewis spun round "Shut up!" he snapped. "Christ what is it with you two, all you do is talk, talk, talk. Go on and on about what each of you are going to do with me, well I got news for you, it never happens," he laughed.

"Olivia, she had me cuffed to the bed and she kept telling me how her ex-partner would know what do, how you would break every bone in my body," he stood up straight and patted himself down. "Well look at me you haven't done such a good job at breaking me have you?"

"Give me time," grinned Elliot. "I'm just getting myself warmed up," he laughed. He felt the rope give a little more around his wrist. "Of course if you had faced me like a real man instead of knocking me out from behind like the pussy bitch you are…" Lewis's fist punched Elliot in the side of the head snapping his head over. Lewis stood in front of him and forced his mouth open and pushed the barrel of the gun in.

"She had the chance to kill me, did you know that. She had me cuffed to the bed and the gun pointed to my head, all she had to do was pull the trigger, but she couldn't. She kept saying she wanted to but she was all talk. Just like when she said she should call you, so you could come and help her."

Elliot glared at him.

"Tell me Elliot, why didn't she call you. Why didn't she call the love of her life, the man she thought about when I had the barrel of the gun shoved in her mouth, the man she wanted to see more than anything in the world before I killed her? Why is it she couldn't call you." He pulled the gun out and pushed it to his forehead.

"She could have, I would have come for her."

"Ah, ah, aaah. Don't lie to me Elliot. She couldn't call you cause you had left her. You walked out of her life without a word. She called you and called you but you never answered, and why didn't you answer?"

"Fuck you."

Lewis laughed "It's okay; I know why you didn't call. It was because you were out drinking, taking drugs and fucking anything with a pulse. You didn't care about her. While I was with her you didn't care less… what makes you think she will come for you. I mean I sent that DVD to her over 4 hours ago and she isn't here yet. I mean she must have recognised the place don't you think."

"She will be here, and when she does you are dead."

Lewis laughed. "We will see about that." He walked over to the bag he had on the counter and took out the small camera and placed it on the bench facing Elliot and pressed record. "How about tequila body shots?" he asked Elliot. "I played this with Olivia but she didn't seem to like it, why don't we give it a go."

He took out some salt and a lemon and put them on the counter, whilst he took a knife out the bag. He grinned over his shoulder at Elliot and turned back around cutting the lemon in half.

"Ready?" he asked as he stood in front of Elliot with the knife. He pressed it to Elliot's chest and pushed it into his skin and dragged it down leaving a cut about 4" long. Elliot bit his lip determined not to scream out as he felt the warmth of the blood trickling down his chest.

"Okay, first the salt," smiled Lewis. He took hold of the salt and held it over the cut; Elliot shook his head from side to side.

"Don't," he said as Lewis tipped the salt into the wound. As much as he tried not to Elliot screamed out as the salt hit the wound. Tears streaming from his eyes. Lewis laughed and picked up half of the lemon.

"You are going to wish you had never been born," Elliot threatened him as he squeezed the lemon juice over the top of the salt. "FUCK!" yelled Elliot as he tried to take deep breaths in the hope of easing the pain.

"Got to say your handling this a lot better than Olivia she was screaming and crying like a right bitch," he laughed picking up the bottle of tequila. Elliot felt the tie getting even looser around his wrist and began to pull his hand through.

Lewis grabbed his face and forced his mouth open pouring the drink down his throat and over his face. "There you go something to numb the pain," he laughed as Elliot coughed and spluttered choking on the drink.

"Step away from him or your fucking dead," said Olivia from behind Lewis as she pressed the gun to his head.

"Well, well Detective Benson, nice of you to finally join the party," said Lewis as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a drink. "I didn't even hear you come in, but then your pussy of a boyfriend was screaming like a baby at the time."

Elliot looked at Olivia finding it hard to focus because of the tequila in his eyes.

"Hey sweetheart," he said to her.

"Hey Baby," she said to him. "You okay?"

"Got to say, I have felt better," he said shaking his head and blinking his eyes trying to stop the sting of the tequila.

"Turn around you bastard," Olivia told him her gun still raised at his head. Slowly Lewis turned around.

"You two really are a couple of stupid fuckups aren't you," he said as he pushed the knife that was hidden down by his side towards Olivia's stomach, the tip of the blade pushing though her top. "Now drop the fucking gun," he told her. "Unless," he said pushing the knife into her a little harder, "You want me to kill your baby."

Olivia looked down at the knife she could feel the tip pushing into her belly and saw a small drop of blood where it had punctured her skin.

"Drop the gun," he ordered her. Olivia looked over his shoulder at Elliot.

"I'm sorry," she told him as she lowered her gun and dropped it to the floor. Elliot nodded as he finally managed to untangle his hands from the rope behind his back. He looked up and saw Lewis holding the knife to Olivia's stomach, as he brushed the hair out of her face. Elliot waited knowing he had to time this right so Olivia and their baby weren't hurt.

"I have really missed you," Lewis told Olivia. "We have so many unfinished things we need to do. Things we never got quite round to last time," he moved the knife over her stomach as he spoke, Olivia couldn't stop her body shaking as she watched it move over her.

"Please," she said quietly. "Don't hurt our baby."

Lewis grinned at her. "If you didn't want your baby hurt you shouldn't have come here, to rescue your dumb ass boyfriend."

"Who the fuck you calling a dumbass?" asked Elliot from behind him.

"You're really asking me that?" said Lewis turning his head to look at back at Elliot. As his head turned Elliot's fist hit him square in the face. Elliot heard and felt the pop against his knuckles as Lewis's nose shattered and blood spurted out as he dropped to the floor and Elliot kicked him in the head knocking him onto his back.

"And you call me a dumb ass," he said looking down at Lewis knocked out on the floor. He looked up from Lewis to Olivia who was stood rooted to the spot her body shaking.

"Sorry it took so long," she whispered. "We only got the DVD an hour ago."

Elliot stepped over Lewis and bent down picking up her gun and handing it to her. "It's okay, I knew you would come for me," he smiled taking hold of the hand without the gun.

"I was so scared El," she said tears running down her face. "I really thought the worst when I saw the recording and what he was doing to you."

Elliot moved closer and cupped her face "I'm fine baby, a little beat up and bruised. And I feel like shit and keep thinking I'm going to throw up, but I'm gonna be fine, I promise you," he said leaning forward and kissing her softly. "You turned up just at the right time," he smiled.

"Yeah I turn up and then nearly get our baby killed cause I didn't do my job properly."

"Hey! You did do your job ….. You protected spud. You did what you had to do. He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head and cupped his face "God I love you so much," she told him as she looked down at the large cut over his chest.

"I love you to baby, more than you will never know, I ….." before Elliot could finish he felt a hand around his neck pulling him back form Olivia as he almost fell over backwards. Olivia gasped and raised her gun pointing it towards Elliot and Lewis. Lewis was dragging Elliot backwards the knife pressed to his throat.

Olivia tried to hold the gun stead but her hands were shaking to much as she watched him pull the knife closer to Elliot's throat.

"Don't be stupid Lewis, you know you will never make it out of here," she said trying to get a clear shot of him but unable to. Her mind kept flashing back to the incident with Gitano; it was happening all over again. Her eyes locked onto Elliot's.

"You don't get it Olivia I don't care if I make it out of here," he laughed.

"Just…. Just let him go" she begged him.

"What you want to change places with him? His life for yours."

"Olivia don't you even think about it," warned Elliot as he felt the blade cut slightly into his neck. "Just go, please," he said, begging her with his eyes. "I need you to leave, I need you to keep spud safe."

"I can't," she sobbed. "I know he is going to kill you, if I leave he will cut your throat. He has no feelings, he doesn't care about anything or anyone," she cried as tears ran down her face. "Fuck, it's like Gitano all over again."

"I know, only this time I won't make the mistake of asking you to do it. Please Liv just walk away. Turn around and leave."

"I told you…. I can't. If I leave your dead anyway."

"Oh my god, this is so friggin sweet," laughed Lewis. "It's like Romeo and fucking Juliet." Olivia raised her gun again closing one eye as she lined up her shot.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

"I know," he mouthed back, and closed his eyes just like he had all those years ago.

"Last chance Lewis, let him go or I will shoot," she warned him.

Lewis grinned "Do it Bitch, cause there is no way I am going back to prison."

"Fine…. Have it your way," she said as she squeezed the trigger.

In the matter of seconds Lewis fell backwards the knife cutting across Elliot's throat as he fell.

"Noooo!" screamed Olivia as they both dropped to the floor, Elliot landing on top of Lewis. Olivia rushed forward and dropped to her knees reaching for Elliot.

"El, baby," she cried as she saw the blood and cut on his neck. She glanced quickly at Lewis to make sure he was dead and saw the bullet hole in his forehead, before her eyes went back to Elliot.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Nice shot," he said to her as he slowly pushed himself up. Olivia's hand went to his neck touching the cut "It's not deep," he told her. Thinking how he had done the same thing to her in the bus station.

"Damn it El," she cried slapping him across the face. "I thought I had killed you." Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her shaking body to him.

"I'm fine baby, you saved me…. you saved all three of us," he said pulling her into his arms.

Finally they moved away from Lewis's body and Olivia took out her phone and called Fin. They both moved to the other side of her old living room and sat against the wall facing Lewis. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked her.

"When I was watching the DVD he pulled the camera back from the wall, I got to see a little more of the wall," she lifted her arm and pointed to the wall behind Elliot. There was a small hole in the wall. "That's where I threw a photo of you, just before I moved out."

Elliot looked at her but never said anything.

"I was pissed at you for not coming for me. I had been drinking and I just lost it and threw the photo. I never got round to repairing the damage before I left. I recognised it."

"But Liv," he said moving and wincing in pain. Olivia turned and looked at him worried. "I'm okay," he smiled. "You moved out almost a year ago, how come no-one moved in."

"I never gave up the lease, I don't know why, I just couldn't."

Elliot nodded and dropped his head back against the wall hissing and cursing with the pain. Olivia turned to face him and ran her fingers lightly over his battered, bruised and cut body. "I was so scared when I saw him forcing drink and drugs on you," she said tears running down her cheeks.

"I threw most of it up," he said forcing a smile through his pain. "I'm okay I promise you, just hurt a bit."

"A bit?" she smiled back though the tears.

"Okay….. a lot. But don't tell Fin or Amaro that. I can't have my tough guy image being ruined." He dropped his head to her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him as he lay his hand on her stomach. "Liv, how come you could take the shot this time, but you couldn't with Gitano?"

Olivia sighed taking a deep breath. "Because I knew I had no choice this time. I know Lewis and he would have killed you in front of me, he had nothing to lose. I can't do this without you El. I need you. Me and the baby need you. So I had to risk the shot."

He lay against her silent for a while. "It was a good shot, baby."

"Not really," she said. "I was aiming for the shoulder of the arm with the knife, but I was shaking that much…" Elliot's head shot up.

"Please tell me your kidding me?"

"Olivia!... Elliot!" yelled Fin.

Olivia smiled at him "Saved by the cavalry," she said. "In here!" she called out, as Fin and Amaro rushed into the room. Amaro went straight to Lewis as Fin ran to Elliot and Olivia.

"You both okay?" he asked dropping to his knees in front of them.

"We will be, Elliot needs a bus," she told him.

"It's just pulling up," he said. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you knew where they were?" he asked her getting angry.

"I had to do this myself, Fin. I had to face him and to end it once and for all."

Fin looked over ay Lewis's dead body. "Well you certainly done that okay. You know there are going to be a lot of questions asked, especially by IAB."

"I think we have that covered," said Elliot. He nodded over to the kitchen counter where a hand held camera was sitting. "He was recording his next instalment when Liv arrived, he never got round to pressing the stop button. "

"You mean….."

Elliot nodded "All the evidence you need is right there. It will prove we didn't do anything wrong."

The paramedics ran into the room and dropped down to Elliot and Olivia. Fin got to his feet and went over to the camera and picked it up pressing the stop button.

**Enjoyed writing that chapter, hope you all enjoyed it as well. Unless something comes to me soon only a couple more chapters left.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the slight delay in updating but I have been really busy with work and then driving up and down the country for a course I am on. However I should have plenty of time to update now I am alone in a hotel room every night.**

**Chapter 13**

He stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep yet again. It had been three nights since he got home from the hospital and every night he had struggled to get to sleep. Then when he had finally fallen asleep he had awoken because of the nightmares. He looked at the clock it was just after 2am.

He turned his head and looked at Olivia who was sleeping soundly. He could handle the dreams easier if they were about him, but they weren't. They always involved Olivia and Lewis. He turned on his side and lay his hand on her stomach. He smiled as he felt the baby move slightly. Lifting his head he placed a gentle kiss on her bump and climbed out of bed, leaving their bedroom as quietly as he could.

Olivia rolled on her side and reached out for Elliot but all she found was an empty space for the third night in row. She sighed and rolled onto her back staring up into the darkness; it was just after 3.30am. She sat up and pulled on one of his t-shirts. The last couple of nights she had just left him to his own thoughts but not tonight. They needed to talk; she needed to know what was going on in his head since Lewis had taken him.

She walked out the bedroom and stood in the doorway of the living room she leant against the doorframe and watched him. He was sitting in the dark, on the floor in front of the couch naked, the only light came from the street lights outside. In front of him was an unopened bottle of vodka, at least she hoped it was unopened.

"How long you going to stand there staring?" he asked her quietly without looking up.

She walked over to him and struggled as she sat on the floor opposite him. "How long you been awake?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I haven't been asleep yet."

Olivia looked down at the vodka between and gave herself a small smile when she saw it was still unopened.

"When did you buy that?" she asked him pointing to the bottle.

"This morning when I went for a walk. I don't know why I did," he said picking it up. "Maybe deep down I figured if I couldn't sleep, then it may come in handy."

"Well you can't sleep so why haven't you opened it?"

He shrugged his shoulders again.

"Why can't you sleep El, what's going on? You said you were okay at the hospital, you seemed fine."

"Yeah well I got pretty good over the years at hiding my feelings, my thoughts and what was really going on in my head."

Olivia crossed her legs and looked over at him "I thought we said we were going to share our feelings from now on. If something happened at work or at home, we would tell each other and not keep it bottled up."

Elliot raised his head and looked at her for the first time since she had joined him.

"That goes both ways Liv."

"What's that supposed to mean."

Elliot looked her straight in the eyes "What happened when Lewis had you?" he asked her outright.

"I…. I told you what happened. We talked about everything."

"No Liv you told me what you needed to tell me. Just like you did after Sealview. You told me just enough, but not everything."

Olivia dropped her head away from gaze. "Why are you doing this now? Did Lewis say something to you? Cause whatever he said was probably a lie. He was trying to get in your head, because that's what he does, El. What he did. He was evil through and through, he had no feelings what so ever. "

"I need to know Liv; I need you to tell me the truth. Not half answers covering what really happened. Not the answers you gave Cragen, Fin and in court. I need the full truth….. Did Lewis rape you?"

"Please Elliot don't do this?" she asked him her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry but I need to know."

"Why, I told you what happened," she said starting to get upset." I told you how he hurt me, how he forced drink and tablets down my throat, how he cut me, burnt me and beat me….."

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked her tears falling down his cheeks.

"Because I don't fucking no!" she yelled at him. "You happy now, I don't know if he raped me," she cried. "I came around in the back of the car and the buttons to my trousers were open and my zip down. But I still had my panties on. I was sore but not inside just on the outside as though I had been rubbed to hard or something, but I don't know if he raped me cause I was passed out. You happy now, you get what you wanted."

Elliot looked up at her and saw the pain and fear in her eyes as she thought back to those four days, and he felt guilty for pushing her.

"Why didn't you just get a rape kit done at the time, find out for sure? You would have had the evidence to send him down for longer. If he raped you he shouldn't have been allowed to get away with it."

"Because I didn't want to know, I didn't want to have to stand up in court and listen to what might have happened to me," she sighed. "Nearly everything in those first two days is a blur and I would rather keep it that way. At least when I was passed out I didn't feel any pain. I didn't want to know what he had done to me when I was unconscious, I didn't want to know El…. I remember when we had to tell that woman years ago she had been raped, when she didn't know she had been and when we told her she fell apart. I didn't want to be that woman. I didn't want to know."

"But Liv if he did …. You could have gotten pregnant by him…. you….."

Olivia shook her head. "I may have refused the rape kit, but I took the morning after pill just in case, I also got checked for any sexually transmitted diseases including HIV.….. Why did you need to know Elliot after all this time, after all the talks we have had about him and what happened, why ask me that question now?"

"I …. I …..Just needed to know, he said that he got to know you so well and my mind just….. I had all these images in my head that I don't want and can't get rid of. It was like Sealview all over again. I can't sleep cause of the nightmares. I should have been there Liv. Why didn't you call me?" He was crying as he talked the tears falling fast from his eyes. "He said you kept talking about me, you said you should call me, but you didn't, why didn't you call me?"

Olivia looked at him as he pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his head to them. "I would have come for you; I should never have left you. You came for me, you were there for me. When he had me you were there. Why don't you hate me, you should hate me, I'm such a selfish prick, for leaving like I did."

Olivia crawled over to him her own tears falling and knelt in front of him.

"El," she said softly reaching out and running her fingers over the back of his head. "You're not selfish; you couldn't be there because you didn't know."

"Because you didn't call me Liv. Because I cut you out of my life. You didn't call me because you didn't know if I would answer you call."

"No Baby," she told him lifting his head so she could see his face. "I didn't call you because I knew you would come. And I knew you would do everything I had said you would do, and I couldn't have you doing that. I wasn't going to let you go to prison because of that bastard. You would have killed him Elliot."

"Just like you did, to save me," he said to her.

"No I shot him to save all three of us. You, me and little spud. I just wish I had pulled that trigger the first time round."

"I just wish I had been there to protect you."

"You were El. When I needed strength to get through it I thought of you. When I needed to escape the pain it was you I went to in my head it was your face I seen. Don't believe anything he told you that night. Everything he said and done was to hurt you and me, to come between us. Don't let him win Baby."

Elliot nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she told him as she pushed his legs down straight and lifted herself up straddling his thighs. Elliot lifted his hands and placed them on her stomach over the top of his t-shirt. "You, me, spud and your kids are all that matters now. Not what has happened over the last three years? All we need to concentrate is the future. You weren't to blame for what happened with Lewis, he was. He is out of our lives now so I think we need to make a pact that we don't mention him or what happened again. Cause if we keep thinking about it and bringing it up all the time, then he has won. He will have ruined my life which is what he wanted." She watched as Elliot nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," he said quietly.

She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pulled him to her. He dropped his head to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him.

"I love you so much Liv," he told her as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Not as much as I love you," she smiled as she ran her nails down his bare back.

"That must be a lot then," he smiled back as he dropped his hands down her sides and took hold of the bottom of the t-shirt and slowly pulled it up her body. Olivia raised her arms and he slipped the t-shirt off her leaving them both naked. "I always knew you would be hot and damn sexy when you were pregnant," he smiled as he ran his fingers down over her collar bone, between her breasts and over her large bump. "So fucking beautiful," he said dropping his head and kissing each breast and then the top of her bump. "Definitely going to be a MILF." He grinned, trying to lighten things between them.

Olivia shook her head smiling and slipped her hand between them and took hold of his semi hard cock and began stroking him. Elliot dropped his head back to her neck and began sucking gently over her pulse point as he ran his fingers up and down her sides.

"El…."

"Mmmmm."

"I know it may be a bit awkward cause of the size of me, but….make love to me," she said to him.

Elliot lifted his head and looked at her "Any time Baby," he said before dropping his head and sucking her nipple into his mouth as he slipped his hand between her legs.

"Jesus Liv your soaked already," he sighed as he slipped his finger into her folds and ran it the full length of her pussy. "So, so wet," he mumbled as he slipped his finger inside her.

Olivia moaned as she felt his finger enter her and begin to move in and out of her opening. "More," she told him. He done as she asked and slipped another finger inside her. She rose up and her knees slightly and moved her hips as he pumped his fingers in and out of her at a steady rhythm and his thumb rubbed over her clit.

"I need you inside," she panted as she felt his erection push up against her belly. "I want to feel you inside me."

Elliot grabbed a cushion from the couch and moved around so his wasn't sitting against the couch. He flung the cushion down behind his head and lay down. He looked up at her and grinned. "It's up to you now Baby," he told her as he removed his fingers and took hold of his cock.

Olivia raised up on her knees and moved forward till she was level with him she could feel the tip of his cock pushing at her opening, as he moved it over her slit coating himself in her juices. "Hold still," she told him. He done as he was asked his cock throbbing against her opening. Olivia smiled as she slid down his full length impaling herself fully.

"Fuck," groaned Elliot as he watched his dick slide into her. "You feel so good each time," he said.

"You to honey, you to," she agreed as she began to move her hips slowly keeping him fully inside her as her inner muscles squeezed him hard.

"Damn Liv, that feels amazing," he grabbed her hips and helped her move above him. She raised up on her knees before sinking back down as she rode him over and over sinking as deep as she could each time. Elliot looked up at her licked his lips as he watched her riding him. She had never looked so gorgeous.

Feeling herself getting closer and closer to her release she began to rock her hips against him as Elliot pushed up into her.

"Liv….I'm gonna…"

"Christ me to….Me to baby," she panted. "Oh god that feels so…"

"Fucking good," he finished for her as he pushed into her hard and stilled as he came his hot seed spurting into her over and over.

"Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed out as she felt him release inside her, her body convulsing and shaking as her orgasm ripped through her body. She collapsed to the side, as she slumped onto the couch sweat coating her body..

"Jesus," she gasped as she tried to take in air.

"You can say that again," said Elliot as his cock continued to twitch inside her.

"Jesus…." She said giggling. She felt Elliot laughing under her. "I'm not squashing you am I?" she asked him

"No and even if you were I wouldn't tell you," he smiled. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

"Come on," said Olivia slowly pulling herself off him and moving back down his legs. "I need my bed."

Elliot shuffled from under her and stood up. He reached down for her and taking both hands helped her to stand up. He leant forward and kissed her lips softly. "You okay?" he asked her. "You're not sore or anything?"

"No I'm fine," she said taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. She stopped by the bedroom they had turned into a nursery and opened the door. Elliot stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her the best he could. "I still can't believe there is going to be a little person in there in the next few weeks," she said.

"Well believe it," he said kissing her shoulder and making his way up to her neck. She moaned as she felt him suck on her neck and his hands went up to her breasts and began massaging them as he took the nipples between his fingers and thumbs. "You know," he said between kissing and sucking her neck.

"Hmmmm," she moaned as she felt herself getting aroused and wet between her legs again from his touch.

"Once you have the baby we can't have sex for at least 4-6 weeks, and even after that we are gonna be too tired to probably even think about doing anything. So…"

Olivia smiled as she felt his erection push against her lower back. "So, what?"

"So I was thinking, maybe we should just fuck like bunnies whilst we can."

"That's what you're thinking huh?" she asked as she reached forward and closed the door for the nursery.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," he replied as his he moved back and his cock pushed between her bum cheeks. Olivia stepped back and bent forward leaning against the door to the nursery she had just closed. "So what you waiting for she asked him.

"God your amazing," he whispered as he slid himself slowly into her opening and taking hold of her hips. "If it becomes too much, just say baby. I don't want to hurt you," he told her as he as he looked down and watched his cock disappearing deep inside her, as he moved his hips and pushed himself into her over and over.

Olivia leant her head onto the wall as she pushed back against him meeting his every thrust. "Oh god baby I need to….." she gasped as she tried to reach between her legs to rub her clit.

"I got you sweetheart," he replied knowing what she needed. He adjusted their positions slightly and reached around them. He rubbed his fingers over her swollen nub, coating his fingers in both their fluids.

"Don't let me fall," she gasped as she felt her climax building and her legs began to shake.

"I got you Liv, just let go, I'm never letting you go," he told her.

"Oh god!...Fuck!" she screamed as her second orgasm of the night washed over her and she clenched her inner muscles tightly around Elliot's throbbing cock as he released inside her. Elliot held onto her tightly to stop her sliding to the floor as they both came down from their high.

"Wow," he panted.

"Yeah," she giggled. "That was definitely a wow."

Elliot slid out of her kissing the back of her neck before she turned to face him.

"Take me to bed Stabler, before I fall asleep right here."

Elliot smiled and wrapped an arm around her before he bent slightly and picked her up as though he was carrying her across the threshold.

"El!" she screamed. "What the hell you doing?

"Taking you to bed, just like you asked."

"Don't you dare drop me" she warned him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Elliot walked through the door and into their bedroom he stopped and looked at her. "The next time I carry you like this across a door way, it will be the real thing," he told her.

"You asking me to marry you Stabler?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Elliot smiled at her "If I was, what would you say?"

"Oh no you need to ask me first to find out."

Elliot grinned at her with that cocky grin that annoyed the hell out of her. "Oh I'm going to, don't worry about that, just not tonight. When I do I want the setting and the time to be perfect. You deserve better than to be asked after I have just banged you from behind in the corridor," he laughed.

Olivia slapped his back, but laughed as well. "Such the romantic," she said to him as he lay her down on the bed and climbed in beside her. Olivia turned on her side and Elliot spooned her from behind wrapping his arms around her, holding her hand resting them on her stomach.

"El…. I have been thinking the last few days about a lot of things…..and after tonight I have kinda made my mind up."

"Hmmmmmmm."

"I don't think…. No. I know I don't want to go back to SVU after the baby is born."

Elliot lifted his head slightly a small smile on his lips.

"You don't huh."

Olivia shook her head. "I have wanted and waited so long to have a baby with the man I love. I want to be able to spend time at home with both of you and enjoy being a mother."

"That's the best thing I heard since you told me you were pregnant," he said kissing her shoulder.

"I thought you would try and talk me out of it."

"Maybe if you had come to me years ago and said you were leaving I would have, because I was selfish and didn't want to lose you. But not now. After everything that has happened I want you safe at home looking after spud."

"I love you Stabler."

"Love you to Benson," he said closing his eyes.

**Reckon it's time for little spud to make his or her appearance next. Still can't decide on a boy or girl, what do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay last update for a few days as I am off home this weekend to spend a couple of days with my girlfriend. However I will update next week once I am alone again and living in a hotel lol.**

Chapter 14

"El….EL!" said Olivia her voice getting louder.

"What," he mumbled sinking lower under the blanket and pulling it over his head.

"Someone's banging on the door," she told him snuggling under the blanket with him.

"So go answer it," he told her a smirk on his face that she couldn't see. He felt the cool air hit him as the blanket was pulled away from his body and Olivia slapped his ass cheek.

"Get the door Stabler," she ordered him.

"Damn hormones," he mumbled as he sat up and reached down pulling on his sweats.

"Nothing to do with my hormones," she mumbled back. "More to do with being kept up most the night by my over sexed boyfriend."

"Hey I didn't hear any complaints at the time," he said walking to the door as whoever it was kept knocking.

"Yeah well I'm complaining now, I'm tired, aching and hungry," she said opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"Fine I will get the door then make breakfast."

"Good," she replied closing her eyes a smile on her face.

"It's a good job I love you," he told her as he closed the door and headed down the corridor. "Yeah, I'm coming!" he yelled as he got to the door and unlocked it.

"About time," said Kathleen pushing past him, followed by Maureen and Lizzy. Dickie stood in the door way with Eli and shrugged his shoulders as he followed the girls in. Elliot closed the door and followed his kids into the kitchen.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what the hell you all doing here so early?"

"One it's not early it's almost eleven and two, we have come to treat Livia," said Maureen. "Got us girls booked in for a pamper day. We figured it would do her good after everything that has just happened."

"And what do I get; I was the one he had?"

"To spend the day with Dickhead and Eli," said Kathleen.

Dickie gave Kathleen a nasty look before lifting Eli up onto the bench. Elliot walked over to his youngest son. "Hey little man," he said kissing his sons head.

"Hey daddy, how long till I get my new brother or sister?" he asked his dad.

"It won't be long now," he told him. "Dickie! Use a glass," Elliot told him as he drank milk from the carton. "Look it's a really nice thought taking Olivia out for the day and everything but she is really tired at the moment."

"And why is that dad?" asked Kathleen smirking. "Anything to do with why you're both in bed at this time of the day."

"Plus the fact you have two hickies on your chest," laughed Lizzy.

"Oh my god, you two are so busted," said Dickie as the older kids all giggled.

"What's a hicky?" asked Eli. "And can I get one if daddy has two." This made all the kids laugh even more as Elliot shook his head.

"No Eli you can't have one, Daddy didn't even know he had one," he told his youngest son, his cheeks going red slightly.

"How did you not know you had them Daddy?"

"Yeah Dad, how did you not know you had them?" asked Maureen. "Any way aren't things supposed to slow down in the bedroom once you're pregnant?"

Elliot looked at his kids not knowing what to say.

"Daddy if I can't have a Hicky, can I at least get a cookie?" asked Eli making everyone including Elliot burst out laughing.

"Should have known," said Olivia from behind them. "This much noise this early can only mean one thing the rest of the Stablers are here."

"Livvy!" yelled Eli jumping down from the bench and running up to her and wrapping his arms around her legs hugging her.

"Hey baby boy you okay," she asked ruffling his blond hair.

"Yeah, I can't wait for my brother or sister though," he said to her as he kissed her belly. "Come on baby hurry up, I can't wait to see you," he said to her belly. Elliot smiled as he watched his youngest son then turned around and picked up the kettle to fill it.

"So what you lot all doing here?" she asked as she struggled to get up onto the stool. Lizzy held out her hand to help her up.

"We are taking you out for a pamper day, just us four girls," said Maureen.

Olivia smiled "Sounds perfect," she told them. "And such a nice surprise."

"Did you know about this?" she asked Elliot.

"Nope, I was just told I have to spend the day with Dickie and Eli, while you spend it with the girls."

"Dickie glass," said Olivia as he raised the milk carton to his mouth. Dickie sighed and got a glass out the cupboard. Elliot grinned.

"Told you to use a glass," he told his son.

"Well after the last few days I could certainly do with a massage and stuff," said Olivia. "My back is killing me and my feet ache all the time."

"You sure it isn't to do with any other activities, as to why your body is aching," laughed Kathleen.

"Kathleen!" Elliot said warning her.

"Oh come on dad, your stood there with two hickies and Olivia has at least one we can see. You really expect us not to pick you up on this. It's like the best opportunity ever for pay back."

Olivia's hand went to her neck and she glared at Elliot. "You gave me a hicky?"

"Hey you gave me two, so don't stand there blaming me for all this."

Eli looked between His dad and Olivia "So how come Olivia is allowed a hicky as well, but I'm not. This is so unfair," he said stomping of into the leaving room. The other kids looked between their dad and Olivia and left the kitchen.

Once they had gone Olivia walked over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thought you were mad at me," he smiled.

"Nah just put on a show in front of the kids."

"Oh right," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips.

"It's a bit embarrassing though getting busted by the kids for having hickies."

"Yeah, I guess I won't be able to yell at them for getting them now," he chuckled before kissing her softly, his tongue dipping into her mouth and brushing against hers. "Last night was pretty amazing though."

"You mean this morning," she said kissing him back.

"Whatever," he said before crashing his lips to hers and running his fingers through her hair pulling her to him as he kissed her hard.

They jumped apart when a loud whistle was blew. They both turned and found Lizzy stood in the doorway with Maureen and Kathleen behind her.

"Step apart," she told them. "Livia you go get ready, and dad you stay here. The pair of you obviously cannot be left alone."

Olivia smiled at Elliot and kissed him quickly before leaving the kitchen, and Elliot to face his three daughters.

Elliot poured the water into his cup and turned around to find his three daughters all stood in front of him with their arms folded across their chests, looking at him.

"What?" he asked taking a drink of his coffee?

"Do you love Livia?" asked Kathleen.

"Of course I do….. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well maybe because our little brother or sister is gonna come into the world soon and you and Livia are still living in sin," said Lizzy.

"Why haven't you asked her yet?" asked Kathleen.

"Because…. Because I haven't found the right time yet," he told them as he flashed back to a few hours earlier and what he had told her, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"I don't know what your smiling at, this not a smiling matter," said Maureen.

"No of course it isn't," he said. "But I promise you, I am going to ask her I'm just waiting for the right moment…. I love Liv more than you guys could ever know and I want to marry her, but I want to do it right just give me time okay."

All three girls nodded, and hugged their dad. "We just want you to be happy Dad," said Lizzy. "And when you're with Livia you are."

"I know sweetheart," he said kissing her head. "But I don't need to be married to be happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maureen and Olivia sat by the pool watching Lizzy and Kathleen as they swam about.

"Liv," said Maureen putting her glass of water down. "How has Dad been since he was taken?"

Olivia looked over at Elliot's oldest daughter and took hold of her hand. "I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you he has been okay and not bothered by what happened, but he is doing a lot better."

"I'm just worried he is going start drinking again, or even worse the drugs. I mean that guy forced him to drink and injected him, what if…?"

"He won't," smiled Olivia.

"But how do you know, we didn't think he would last time and looked what happened."

"Last time he kept everything to himself, this time he is talking about his fears." Olivia stopped talking and looked at Maureen. "Last night….."

Maureen held her hand up "I don't think I need to know about last night," she smiled. "The fact the two of you looked like extras from True Blood this morning is all I need to know about last night."

Olivia smiled at her. "No I wasn't going to tell you about that…Last night I woke up and your Dad wasn't there. I found him sitting in the dark with a bottle of vodka."

"Oh god," said Maureen panic on her face.

"It's okay Honey the bottle was unopened. He said he bought it because he was having trouble sleeping and he figured it would help him. But he didn't open it he just sat and stared at it. He finally talked about what was bothering him. He told me later that night he is going to make an appointment to talk to someone, and he wants me to go with him."

"You think he is tempted again?"

"No… Maybe. But the fact he is getting help before he does is a good thing, and I will be right with him all the way."

"What happened with the bottle of vodka is it still in the house?"

Olivia smiled. "No sweetheart. Your dad waited till he thought I was asleep and got up. I followed him; I guess I was still a little worried about him. I saw him pick the bottle up and open it. I was just about to say something when I saw him pour it down the sink and throw the empty bottle in the trash."

Maureen smiled back at Olivia. "I wish you had been there when he got bad. I wanted to call you but he wouldn't let us. He deleted your phone number and told us if any of us called you or went to see you that he would never forgive us. Even Mom wanted to call you but was scared of what he might do if she did. It's like we didn't know him at all, he wasn't our Dad anymore."

"Maureen, the things we used to see at work, the things we had to deal with every day. It was hard. Your dad spent his days protecting those that couldn't protect themselves. He gave up time with you kids so he could help other kids. The day he shot Jenna… it was too much for him. He felt like he had let her down. His whole world fell apart. His drinking, drugs and the sex was his way of blocking everything out, he just didn't want to remember. Your dad was never a one to admit when he needed help. He thought asking for help made him weak and less of a man….."

"Cause of Grandpa Right…..Grandma told me not long after Kathleen was diagnosed with Bi Polar that he and dad didn't get on. That grandpa used to put a lot of pressure on him."

"Yeah I heard that as well. But he is changing he is learning to open up a lot more and not keep things bottled up in here," she said tapping the side of her head. "I'm just as bad as him, I never used to talk about my problems either, and I always kept them hidden away. But the last 6 months since I got together with your dad I have opened up a lot more, I feel a lot more relaxed."

"I'm glad. It's about time you were both happy…..Aaaaaahhhh! What the hell," she screamed as she was splashed with cold water and Kathleen looked up at them both from the pool.

"What time we booked in for our massage?" she asked with a stupid grin on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dickie dropped down onto the sand next to Elliot. "You okay dad?" he asked him as they both watched Eli digging a large hole in the sand.

"Never better," he smiled.

"So, I know the girls probably already asked you this, but, are you gonna ask Liv to marry you?"

"I'm sure I will at some point, but as I told the girls I don't need to be married to be happy."

"But you want to, right."

Elliot turned and looked at his son. "More than anything," he smiled. "But don't tell the girls that, otherwise they will never let it drop."

"So why not just ask her."

"I just want to make sure the time is right. I don't want Liv to think I am only asking her cause she is pregnant. I want her to know the reason I am asking her is because of how much I love her. That I would be asking her even if she wasn't having my baby… I don't want to rush it this time."

"You mean like you did with Mom?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Dad….. Do you ever regret marrying Mom?"

"Not once," he told him. "Sure sometimes I used to wish we had done things different, but I never regretted making the choices we made. Having you kids was the best thing we ever done."

"Can I ask you something without you getting mad?" asked Dickie. Elliot looked at him.

"I can't answer that until you actually ask the question."

Dickie picked up a stone and threw it down towards the water over Eli's head. "Did you and Mom split up the first time because of your feelings for Livia?"

Elliot took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No," he said and Dickie looked over to him. "We split up because of a lot of reasons. Maybe Liv was part of the problem but not in that way. I was spending a lot of time at work, I was never at home. I was able to share things with Liv I could never share with your mom and I guess that pissed her off. Dickie, me and your mom just grew apart. It was mainly my fault for not talking enough to her, but basically we just fell out of love. We stayed together because we didn't know any different and all we done was make each other miserable. When she got pregnant with Eli, we felt like we should get back together for him, so he had both parents. But deep down as much as we tried neither of us were happy."

"So if you hadn't got mom pregnant….."

"I wouldn't have come home. I was happy living like I was; I had finally accepted our marriage was over. My feelings for Liv were growing day by day and I was trying to figure out how to tell her. When your mom told me about the baby I was so torn with what to do. In the end I put aside my feelings for Liv and went back home."

"Did you even love Mom when you came back?"

"I will always love your mom; she has been a part of my life for so long. But was I in love with her, like a husband should have been, then no. In my heart I was in love with Liv."

"So for all those years you put your own feelings aside for Mom and us kids."

"Yeah, because I didn't know what else I was supposed to do."

They both sat and watched Eli playing neither speaking for a while.

"I love you Dad," said Dickie.

"Love you to Kid," said Elliot putting his arm around Dickies shoulder and pulling him over for a hug.

"Think it's time for ice cream," said Dickie standing up and brushing the sand of him, before holding his hand out and pulling Elliot up. "And for the record dad. I reckon if you asked Livia to marry you she would know it wasn't just cause of the baby."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot lifted his head from the arm of the couch when he heard the door close.

"Hey gorgeous, you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was perfect, you have three amazing girls Elliot," she said kicking her shoes off and sitting down between Elliot's legs resting her back and head on his chest. Elliot kissed the top of her head and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Ooooh," said Olivia jumping slightly and putting her hand on her bump.

"You okay?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah just a little twinge, been getting them quite a bit the last few days."

"Why didn't you tell?" he asked sitting up and turning her to face him.

"Because there is nothing to tell," she smiled. "And I knew you would get all worried," she laughed.

"Yeah well….. Your only a couple of weeks away from having spud anything could be happening."

"I promise you El, as soon as I am in labour you will know about it," she told him.

Elliot nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. "You want to get an early night?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Olivia laughed at him and pushed herself up. "Yes I do, but only to sleep, I'm really tired Baby and my back is killing me, despite the massage today."

"Okay, sleep only, I promise" he said standing up and taking her hand leading her to the bedroom.

Olivia lay on her back staring at the ceiling as she listened to Elliot snoring gently beside her.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath as she felt another pain; she looked at the clock beside six minutes since the last time.

An hour later she shook Elliot's shoulder. "El …..Baby," she said shaking him.

"Hmmmm."

"You need to wake up," she said shaking him again.

"Really Liv I thought you said you were tired," he mumbled and moved his hand down between her legs and grinned to himself. "Hmmm baby your so wet already."

"Yeah El, I am. It might have something to do with my waters breaking." She felt Elliot's hand stop moving as his whole body froze as he took in what she just said. Without any warning he jumped out of bed and switched the light on.

"Your…. Your waters have broken. Shit Liv why didn't you wake me earlier?" he asked as he looked around the room frantically and grabbing a pair of jeans and pulled them on not bothering with any boxers. "I will grab your bag…. Do you need a hand to get ready? How far apart are your contractions? I can't believe you didn't wake me…"

"El…El…..EL!" she yelled trying to get his attention. He stopped and turned round to look at her trying to catch his breath. "My waters have just broken and the contractions are just under 6 minutes apart, I'm fine," she told him. "Now pass me my sweats and your t-shirt," she told him.

Elliot passed her what she asked for and continued to get ready. He grabbed her bag and the car keys.

"Fuck," she groaned as another contraction came. She looked at the clock. "Still just under six minutes" she panted.

"That's close enough for me, let's go," he said helping her up from the side of the bed and helping her out into living room. He let go of her whilst he found his wallet and pulled on his hoody. "You got everything you need?" he asked her turning around to face her. "Liv what's wrong?" he asked when she just stood there not speaking.

"I'm scared," she told him a tear falling down her face. "What if I can't do this? I have never looked after a baby for longer than a few hours, what if I can't do it? What the hell were we thinking I'm almost fifty, I'm too old to do this." she hissed and grabbed on to the back of the couch as another contraction came.

Elliot walked over to her and put his hand on her lower back massaging it. "Okay Liv I need you to stop panicking. That's my job," he said trying to make her smile. "You are going to be an amazing mother. And I know this after watching you all these years with kids you have helped. You're gonna be perfect baby, I just know it. You are going to care for and love this baby so much, the same as I will. Sure you will make mistakes just like I did with Maureen. Then with Kathleen and you wouldn't believe how many times I screwed up with the twins."

"And Eli?"

"Even Eli, and I'm sure I will do something wrong with spud as well. Every kid is different Liv; you just have to learn as you go along. There is no correct hand book on how to bring up a kid; you just kind of do it. As long as you show them love and are there for them, the rest just sort of happens."

Olivia wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You really think I can do this?"

"I know you can sweetheart," he said kissing her lips softly. "Now can we please get you in the car and get you to hospital," he smiled at her. "I really don't want to have to deliver my own kid in the car."

**Next up baby spud arrives. I was going to end the story after the birth of the baby, however another idea came to me today when I was bored on the course I'm doing so I may just continue it for a little while longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally found time to update, it isn't a very long chapter but quite cute. Hope you like.**

Chapter 15

Elliot sat by the bed and took hold of Olivia's hand. "That's it baby, just breath," he told her. "In and out, nice and steady."

"Don't, tell me how to fucking breath," she said through gritted teeth. "I know how to breath, I have been doin it since I was born," she glared at him.

Elliot smiled at her. She had been blaming him for everything since they arrived at the hospital over four hours ago. Elliot dipped his head forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he told her. "And you're doing great," he said kissing her lips softly.

"Sorry for yelling at you," she said giving him a small smile.

"It's okay, that's what I'm here for."

There was a small knock at the door as it opened and Fin's head popped round the side. "Hey is okay to come in?" he asked.

Olivia nodded.

"I sneaked in past the nurse, How you doin?" he asked her.

"How the hell does it look," she snapped as another contraction came. "I'm waiting to give birth to a frigging bowling ball, cause super sperm Stabler struck yet again. So NO! I'm not doing fine."

"Liv….. Sweetheart you need to relax," Elliot told her trying to calm her down as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't tell me to calm down… and get off me. I swear to god if you come near me again once this baby is born, I will cut your balls off. Cause I am not going through this pain again."

Fin chuckled as she yelled at Elliot and Olivia spun her head to face him.

"Something amusing Tutuola?"

Fin quickly stopped smiling. "Erm no."

"Good, cause the way I feel about men right now I might not stop at just Elliot's balls."

"Okay… and that's my cue to leave…Good luck man," he said to Elliot shaking his hand.

"Thanks, I think I will need it," he said as Fin left the room.

Olivia collapsed back onto her pillow.

"Why is it taking so long?" she asked him as he soaked a cloth and pressed it to her forehead.

"It's only been a few hours sweetheart, I remember Kathy being in labour for 27 hours with Kathleen."

"Guess she has been trouble from the start," she said taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah I guess," he said kissing the back of her hand.

"Sorry for being a bitch," she told him. "I wouldn't really cut your balls off," she laughed. "I quite like that part of you."

"That's really good to know," he grinned as he put his other arm around her shoulders and leant forward kissing her lips. "Cause I'm quite attached to them myself," he said before deepening the kiss. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her kissing him hard as he slipped his tongue into her mouth finding hers.

"Seriously," said a voice behind them. "You're in labour and your still getting it on. Is there anything that actually stops the pair of you?" asked Kathleen.

"Yeah," said Elliot breaking the kiss. "My five kids," he said as they all piled into the room.

"Sorry Livia," said Lizzy. "But we had to come and see you."

"Yeah we know there isn't much we can do, but we just all want to be here when Spud is born," said Maureen.

"Plus Eli was way too excited to keep in the house," said Dickie as Eli climbed off his back and ran to Olivia, Just as another contraction came.

Olivia hissed and grabbed hold of Elliot's arm digging her nails into his skin. "Jesus Christ!"

"It's okay baby just breath through it," said Elliot kissing her forehead. "Nice deep breaths," he whispered to her. "You're doing great," he told her as he locked his eyes on hers and breathed with her.

"God I love you," she smiled as the pain eased off. It was then she looked to Eli who was stood still staring at her looking like he was about to cry. "El," she said nodding to his youngest son.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Elliot asked bending down. Eli shook his head tears forming in his eyes.

"Is Livia okay?" he asked.

"She is fine Eli; she just gets a little pain because she is having the baby."

"But you looked really hurt," he said looking at Olivia.

"Come here," she said to him patting the side of the bed. Elliot lifted him up and then stood back next to Dickie.

"Sorry dad but he really wanted to come in and see Livia."

"It's okay," said Elliot as Olivia wrapped her arm around Eli and hugged him. As she began to explain why she had yelled out.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it doesn't hurt me, but it is a good pain. And when I get the pain it makes me happy cause I know your little brother or sister is going to arrive shortly."

Elliot looked at Dickie "I will remind her that she said that, the next time she threatens to cut my balls off, cause of the pain she is in."

Dickie chuckled as Olivia glared at Elliot.

"I heard that Stabler," she warned him, before turning her attention back to Eli.

"Does is really hurt?" asked Eli.

"Sometimes it does."

"Did I hurt my Mommy when I was born? Mommy and Daddy told me that you helped me when I was born."

"Yeah I did help you," she smiled. "And it was the best thing in the world watching you being born. You were so small and cute."

Eli put his hand on her stomach and scrunched up his face looking confused as he moved his head from side to side. "So Livia I know the baby is in your belly but….… where does the baby actually come out?" he asked her. Olivia lifted her head and looked at Elliot trying not to laugh, as he other kids started to giggle. Elliot smiled and walked over to Eli picking him up from the bed.

"That story," he said to his son. "Is for another day. Why don't you get you brother and sisters too take you to the store so you can get your little brother or sister a teddy for when they are born," he said to him kissing his forehead. Eli smiled and nodded.

"Okay Daddy but I still want to know how Olivia gets the baby out, okay."

"Okay," smiled Elliot handing him over to Maureen. "I will call or come and get you all as soon as anything happens," he told his oldest daughter, before hugging them all as they left.

Elliot went back to Olivia and sat on the side of the bed "First hickies and now he wants to know how the baby gets out. I'm dreading the next question of how babies are made," he laughed.

"I bet you thought all those daft and awkward questions were over with once you had the twins."

"Yeah, I guess I did…" he felt Olivia grab his arm and squeeze hard as she took deep breaths. "That's it Baby" he told her as he rubbed her lower back.

The door opened and her doctor came in smiling. "How is everyone?" she asked.

"Not too bad considering," smiled Olivia.

"Good, good…. Well let's take a look shall we and see how you're getting on," she said looking down at the notes at the end of the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot closed the door behind him as he left the room and took a deep breath as he leaned his back against the door. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch; it was almost one in the morning. He couldn't believe they had been at the hospital over twenty hours.

He walked down the small corridor and into the waiting room; he stopped and smiled at all the sleeping bodies on the chairs and floors. He looked over at Eli who was curled up on the seat next to Maureen. He quietly walked over and crouched down beside him.

"Eli, he whispered to him. "Hey buddy you gonna wake up for me?" he asked him as he gently ran his fingers through his sons blond curly hair. Eli slowly opened his eyes.

"Daddy," he said sleepily.

"Hi kiddo," smiled Elliot.

"We have been here ages," he yawned. "Has Livia had the baby yet?" he asked grabbing hold of the little teddy bear he had bought earlier that day.

"Come here," said Elliot quietly so he didn't wake anyone else and lifting him up into his arms. "Why don't you come and see for yourself."

A big smile appeared on Eli's face "She had it," he whispered. Elliot nodded. "Shouldn't we tell everyone else?"

"Well I thought as this is your first time at being the big brother, you should see the baby first, before anyone else."

"That would be cool, but…" he said looking round. "Won't they all be mad, they have been waiting as well?"

"I'm sure they won't mind," said Elliot carry his son out of the room. Before he left the room he looked around again and saw Maureen looking at him with a smile on her face. "Won't be long," he mouthed to her." she nodded back to him as he walked out with her little brother.

"Dad taken Eli in to see the baby," yawned Dickie as he sat up.

"Yep, just like he took you and Lizzy in to see Eli first, and Kat in to see you two first, and me to see Kat."

"I like how he does that," said Kathleen sitting up. "Makes you feel special."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready?" asked Elliot putting Eli down as they got to the door. Eli nodded and took hold of Elliot's hand as he opened the door and they walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, got your first visitor," he said to Olivia as they walked in and closed the door.

"Hey little legs, have you been here all night?" she asked him as she held the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, we slept in the chairs," he told her as he walked towards the bed with his dad, his eyes fixed on the little bundle in Olivia's arms.

"Come here then," she said patting the bed next to her. "I think it's time you met your little brother," she smiled at him. Elliot lifted Eli onto the bed next to Olivia and their little boy.

"Wow I have a little brother," grinned Eli looking down at the baby. "And now I'm a big brother just like Dickie."

"Yeah you are Buddy," said Elliot sitting next to him.

Eli looked up at Olivia "Can….can I hold him?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said to him. Elliot moved round the other side of the bed so he was behind Eli and pulled Eli further back onto the bed so he rested against him. Elliot took a pillow and put it on Eli's knee. "Okay," said Olivia moving the baby into his little arms, but also resting him on the pillow. "You just got to make sure you keep your arm under his head at all times," she told him.

Eli nodded his eyes never leaving his little brother.

"He is so small, was I this small?" he asked them.

""You were a little smaller," Elliot told him as he looked down at his two youngest sons in front of him.

"Hey little Spud, I'm your big brother," said Eli. "I'm gonna look after you just like Dickie looked after me," he said dipping his head and kissing his brother on the cheek.

"You okay El?" asked Olivia as she saw a tear escape from his eyes.

"Yeah," he said wiping it away. "Never better."

Olivia reached back and picked up her phone. "Hey guys look this way," she said holding up the phone and taking a photo. "Perfect," she smiled.

Eli reached down and picked up the teddy bear he had brought in.

"Look Spud," he said. "I bought you a present," he said holding the teddy in front of the little boys face. "I think you should call him Spuddy, so his name is like yours."

Elliot and Olivia both chuckled. "Eli," said Elliot. "You do know that Spud isn't really his name don't you?"

"Why? That's what everyone has been calling him."

"Yeah that was just till he was born."

"So what is his name them?" he asked them.

"Well… we don't actually know yet," said Olivia looking at Elliot. "I can't believe we haven't even picked a name yet," she laughed.

"Well no we picked lots, just not one we could both agree on," said Elliot.

"Well I guess it's gonna be Spud until he has another name," said Eli grinning and kissing his brother on the cheek again.

They all looked towards the door as it opened slowly and four heads popped round.

"We couldn't wait any longer," said Lizzy.

"Yeah little dude here has had enough time," said Kathleen as they all walked in.

"I got a little Brother," grinned Eli to them all.

"Yes!" said Dickie a little louder than he intended to making Elliot laugh as all his kids gathered round the bed.

Twenty minute later they were interrupted by a nurse walking into the room.

"Okay guys I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave now," she smiled. "Mommy here and the baby need some sleep, you can come back in the morning at a more decent time."

All the kids nodded and hugged and kissed their dad and Olivia before leaving.

"Dad if it's okay with you, we are gonna crash at yours tonight. We thought we could get things ready for Olivia and the Spud coming home."

"Yeah Honey that's fine, I'm gonna stay here a little longer," he said looking over at Olivia who looked exhausted.

"Yeah we figured you would," smiled Maureen. "See you in the morning," she said as they all left the room.

"Come here," said Olivia patting the side of the bed as she moved over. Elliot took his shoes off and climbed on the bed next to her. They both lay on their sides spooned together.

"You know, I'm sure this is against hospital rules."

"What they gonna do arrest us?" she asked as Elliot wrapped his arms gently around her and rested his head on her shoulder and they both looked over at their son sleeping.

"He is so perfect," said Elliot. "Just like his Mom," he said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah well his name at the moment aint perfect, we need to think of one quick. We can't exactly put down Spud Stabler on his certificate."

"Stabler?" asked Elliot lifting his head a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, Stabler, I want him to have the same last name as his brothers and sisters, so he doesn't feel different," she yawned.

"Thank you," he said.

"But tomorrow we really need to think of a first name for him."

"Sure," he told her. "Now go to sleep baby you have to be exhausted," he said hugging her tightly in his arms.

She untangled her arm from Elliot's and reached over to her sleeping son, gently laying her hand on him.

"I can't believe I'm actually a Mom," she said as he cried a little in his sleep.

"Believe it Liv, he is right there and he is perfect, just like his Mom. You know all those years we were partners I always knew you wanted kids. Every time you got a new boyfriend I used to worry they would get you pregnant and I would lose you forever. I just hated the thought of anyone giving you baby, that wasn't me."

"Yeah well you had nothing to worry about I always made sure that would never happen with any of them. When I brought a baby into this world I wanted it to be with someone I loved and trusted. Even if it was a quickie on the kitchen floor."

"Hey," he said lifting his head to look at her. "It wasn't that quick, I admit it wasn't one of my best performances but give me a break, I was finally making love to the woman of my dreams, it was like all my Christmases all at once," he chuckled. "Trust me it was hard enough holding on that long."

"And look what we made," she smiled.

"Yeah we did pretty good….. Now come on get some sleep. You need some rest Miss Benson," he said kissing the side of her neck.

"Hmmmm," she said closing her eyes. "You do realise," she mumbled. "That I am going to be the odd one out in the family."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one who isn't a Stabler," she said as she fell asleep.

**Okay I need help with a baby name, I just can't think of one lol. And I think it's time to spice things up again. Things have been going to well for them for the last couple of chapter. Time to add a little twist I think (insert evil laugh here).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in the update, but was busy on the course from work and only got back at the weekend, so had some family time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and think it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 16

"Your turn El," she mumbled and reaching out to shake him. Her hand fell on an empty spot on the other side of the bed. She turned over and rolled onto Elliot's side as she listened to the baby monitor.

"Hey kiddo," said Elliot's sleepy voice though the small monitor. "You hungry again?" he asked him and Olivia heard a rustle as Elliot lifted him up. "There you go, ssshhh it's okay, daddy's got you," he said, as his small cries began to turn to a whimper. "That's it, I think you just wanted a cuddle didn't you… yeah you just don't want your mommy and daddy to have any sleep."

Olivia heard the creak of the rocking chair as Elliot sat down.

"You know what Spud, I'm gonna let you in on something. Even though me and your Mom take turns during the night to get up and see to you….. I always wake up as well….and I could bet you a hundred dollars your mommy is awake right now listening to us two talking, listening in on our man to man talk."

Olivia giggled as she listened to Elliot talking and climbed out of bed, quietly making her way next door to her son and Ellliot. She stopped in the doorway of the room and just stared. Elliot was sitting in the rocking chair in only a pair of boxers, their Son resting on his chest, the only light in the room coming in from the street lights outside.

"God, you are both so beautiful," she said not moving from the doorway.

"See Spud, told you she was awake," he said smiling as he turned to face her. Olivia walked towards them and kissed them both on the head.

"Are you ever going to use his real name and stop calling him Spud?" she asked him.

"Hey I use his real name….. don't I buddy?" he said looking down at his sleeping son.

"El, your called him spud to the nurse at his check up. When asked by the woman in the coffee shop what his name was you said Spud and I had to correct you. I mean even Fin and Munch call him Spud."

Elliot looked up at her grinning. "I guess it kinda stuck," he laughed.

"Yeah well can you at least call him Liam when people we don't know ask his name."

"Okay I will try."

"I guess he was just a bit twisty," she said looking down at him.

"Yeah he calmed down as soon as I picked him up." Elliot stood up and carried him back to his cot and lay him back down. He whimpered a little but stayed asleep. "Come on," said Elliot taking her hand and leading her back to their room.

They climbed into bed and lay facing each other.

"What time you seeing your doctor tomorrow?" asked Elliot.

"Just before lunch, fingers crossed he will give us the green light," she said wiggling her eyebrows. "I have missed you the last 7 weeks."

"I've missed you to," he said leaning in and kissing her. His tongue slightly touching hers and she moaned into his mouth. Elliot felt himself getting aroused and pulled away from her slightly. "We need to stop baby," he told her a little breathless.

"El…" she said moving closer and kissing him. "I know you need release, I feel you pressing against me every morning, just like you are now." She moved her hand under the sheet and cupped him with her hand. "We can't have sex till I see the Doctor tomorrow and he say's I'm okay to, but that doesn't stop me from helping you get what you need…. In other ways," she said squeezing him through his shorts.

"Damn Liv," he said as her hand moved towards the waist of his shorts. "Christ….. I can't believe I'm actually going to do and say this," he said more to himself than Olivia as he took hold of her hand stopping her just as she was reaching into his shorts. "But you need to stop, baby."

"Why?" she asked looking hurt.

"Because when you touch me I need more from you."

"But El….."

"But nothing, I want more than your hand jerking me off just because I need some release. And when the doctor says your okay… which will be hopefully tomorrow, we can make up for the last seven weeks of going without."

"Your amazing do you know that?"

"Either that or I'm totally crazy," he laughed. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going for a cold shower to get rid of this so I can go back to sleep." He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You know El," she said causing him to turn and face her. "You must be crazy, cause I was gonna give you a blow job, not just jerk you off."

Elliot dropped his head and banged it against the door frame. "You are an evil woman," he groaned looking down at the raging hard on he had in his shorts. "And if we get the okay tomorrow I'm gonna make you pay for this," he said walking into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure your okay with doing this?" Elliot asked quietly into the phone.

"Yes Dad, it's not like I haven't baby sat before, Kathleen is going to come over and stay as well."

"Okay I will see you later," he said hanging up as Olivia came into the room.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked as she pulled her coat on.

"Maureen, just called to chat," he half lied to her. "You sure you don't need me to come with you?"

"I will be fine El, I will let you know what the Doc says as soon as I have seen him. What you and Spu….. " Elliot chuckled as she almost said Spud. "…Liam gonna do today?"

"Well I thought as your going to see the guys down at the station after you appointment and have lunch with them, me and spud here, sorry Liam, would meet up with Don and have some lunch."

"Well have fun and tell Don to pop round later this week for dinner. I will see you when you both get back," she bent over and kissed Liam first and then Elliot. "I love you both."

"We Love you too," he told her as she turned and left.

"Okay, little guy," he said as soon as the door closed. "Let's get going we have a lot to sort out before Mommy gets home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don stood up from the table as Elliot approached with Liam. "How you doing Elliot?" he asked shaking his hand.

"Good, real good," he smiled as Don turned his attention to Jack.

"And what about this little guy, he seems to have grown since last week," he said looking down at him in the stroller.

"I'm not surprised with the amount he eats," laughed Elliot as they both sat down.

"I still can't believe you gave him Donald as a middle name," he said turning Liam so he was facing him.

"Yeah well, me and Liv both figured it was because of you we actually got together, so…"

"Hey all I done was partner the two of you up."

"Yeah but you could have split us up loads of times, but you didn't and we really thank you for that."

Don smiled "So we gonna order before you tell me what was so important that we had to meet up."

Elliot nodded and picked up the menu. They both ordered before they spoke again.

"So…" said Don taking a sip of his soda water.

"Okay," said Elliot taking a deep breath. "You already know Liv isn't going back to work, well not for the police anyway."

"Yeah, and I have to say I was quite happy about that."

"Me too, I worried enough about her before. She was talking the other day about helping in rape crisis centre, you know once she decides to go back."

Cragen smiled "She will be so good working there helping people."

"Yeah she will, and at least she will be a lot safer and home every night."

"So if we aren't here to talk about Olivia and her job …." Said Cragen. "It must be about you."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I've enjoyed working in Homicide since I got back on the force, but now we have Liam and…. I just missed out on so much with my other kids and I don't want that again."

"So what can I do to help?"

"Well I was thinking about applying for a job at the Academy as an instructor, I just wondered if you could put in a good word for me. You know people at the Academy, I was thinking a good word from my Captain of 14 years couldn't do me any harm."

"You sure your ready to come off the streets?"

Elliot looked down at Liam "Yeah I'm ready, the thought that something might happen to me and I will never see Liam, Eli or any of my kids grow up….. When Lewis had me I came so close, if it wasn't for Liv he would have killed me. I can't keep risking my life not anymore, I have come close so many times, my luck is gonna run out sooner or later. I can't have Liv worrying every time I go to work, I can't do that to her."

"Does Olivia know about this?"

"No not yet, I wanted to get the job first before I told her. I haven't been back to work yet since Lewis, as I haven't been cleared by the Doc yet. I just want to surprise her, well hopefully."

They both stopped talking as the waitress put their food down.

"Give me a few days I will make some calls, I still have a few contacts there, I will see what I can do," he told Elliot, then started to chuckle. "You teaching new recruit's interview techniques, god help future Perps."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia closed the door quietly behind her as she entered the apartment. She had rang Elliot earlier to tell him the good news from the Doctors and that she was going to be home a little later as she had to sign off some paperwork from a case she had worked on before she had Liam. He told her not to worry about it as he and Liam were going for an afternoon nap.

She took her coat and shoes off and walked down the corridor to their room. She gently opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Elliot was lay on the bed in only a towel wrapped around his waist. Liam was lay on his chest a small towel wrapped around his waist as well just like his dad, they were both asleep.

Olivia took here phone from her pocket and walked a little closer before taking a photo of them. She leant over Elliot and kissed his lips softly. Elliots eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Baby," he said his voice croaky form just waking up. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was good to see the guys. I take it you guys were full of busy," she said sitting on the bed next to them.

"Yeah, we done a bit of shopping , had lunch with Don. Then Spud decided to throw up all over the two of us as we watched TV, so we had a shower, then lay down."

"You took him in the shower?"

"Yeah, he loved it and it was so much easier than filling his bath, you need to try it one day."

Olivia looked down at her son who still sleeping. "When is he due his next feed?"

"Probably when he wakes up, which reminds me. You need to express some milk for tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because we are going out," he said sitting up and gently lying Liam on the bed next to him.

"We are?"

"Yep. Maureen and Kathleen are looking after their brother, while you and me go out for a nice meal and maybe another little surprise after," he said wrapping his arms around her. "We need some me and you time, we haven't had that for a while."

"Hmmm sounds good… " she said kissing him. "The girls don't mind watching him?"

"You kidding me, they jumped at the chance." He looked at the clock. "In fact they are going to be here in a couple of hours, so we best get sorted."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you know where everything is," Elliot said to Maureen as Kathleen made a fuss of Liam.

"Yes Dad, Jeez it isn't the first time we have watched a baby."

"Yeah I know sweetheart…This is to put on him later," he said giving her a small bag. She smiled and put it under the cushion behind Kathleen.

"Have you got everything Dad?" asked Kathleen.

"Yeah, well I hope I have," he smiled nervously as Olivia came out the bedroom. Elliot turned his head to look at her. "Wow, Baby. You look amazing," he said walking over to her. "Very hot, very sexy," he grinned putting his hands on her hips and pulling her to him .

"I aim to please," she said. "You look pretty hot yourself." Elliot cupped her face and kissed her softly, forgetting his two oldest daughters were in the same room.

"Ahem!" said Kathleen. "Don't you two have a table booked, instead of standing there and eating each other."

They broke apart and Olivia blushed slightly. "Thanks for this guys," she said to them as she bent over and kissed Liam's head. "Any problems just call us."

"We will don't worry, just enjoy yourselves," said Maureen pushing them to the door. Elliot winked at his daughter as closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chinese," laughed Olivia when the cab stopped.

"Yeah, well we both love the food, and I heard this place is amazing," he smiled at her taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

They were shown to their table and handed the menus. Elliot ordered a bottle of Champagne as Olivia looked at menu.

"We celebrating something?" asked Olivia as the waiter opened the bottle and poured them a glass. Elliot waited until he left.

"Oh yeah we are celebrating, you finally got the all clear which means I can now make love to my gorgeous girlfriend again."

"You know you didn't have to take me out for a nice meal, I would have had sex with you anyway," she smirked.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to spoil you and have some time to ourselves, without diapers or baby sick."

"Hey I'm not complaining," she said taking a drink of the Champagne.

They ordered their food and just like normal they shared everything as they talked and laughed. After their meal and as Olivia was looking at the desert menu her phone rang. She smiled as she looked at the screen.

"It's Maureen on facetime," she told Elliot. Elliot smiled but looked a little nervous. "You okay?" she asked him as she answered the call.

"Yeah," he nodded giving her a little smile.

"Hey you two," said Olivia as Maureen and Kathleen appeared on her screen. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is good, just thought you might want to see Spud before we put him to bed," said Maureen.

"Yeah, that would be nice," smiled Olivia over the phone at Elliot. He smiled back and leant forward resting his elbows on the table between them.

"Here he is," said Kathleen lifting Liam up to the camera. Maureen moved the phone camera slightly and focused on the little top he was wearing.

"What the hell," said Olivia glancing back to Elliot.

"Read what it says Liv."

Olivia looked back at the video of her son. "Mommy, Daddy has a ? 4 U….PTO," she read out loud looking confused.

"Come here Buddy," said Kathleen as she turned Liam around so his back was to the camera.

"Wil Stabler 2" she read out, before looking back at Elliot who had moved and was now knelt down in front of her. "El," she whispered tears in her eyes.

"Olivia Benson, will you Marry me?" he asked her opening the small black box in front of him. The whole restaurant had gone quiet as they all looked and waited for her answer. Olivia reached forward and touched the white gold and diamond ring in the box, her hand shaking.

"Y…..Yes Baby I would love to marry you," she sniffed as the tears she had been holding back flowed down her cheeks. Elliot smiled and reached up cupping her face as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

"I love you so much," he said as everyone in the restaurant cheered and clapped.

"God I love you to," she said as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

After being congratulated by the two girls Olivia hung up the phone, as Elliot pulled his chair round the table so he was sat next to her, holding her hand.

"You don't know how happy you just made me by saying yes."

"Trust me," she grinned. "I have a good idea about how happy you are right now, if its anything like how I feel."

He kissed her again softly at first then turning more passionate. "I think we should get out of here," he said against her lips.

"Mmmm sounds good to me," she replied her lips finding his again. Elliot forced himself to pull away and went to pay the bill.

"You ready," he said holding out his hand to her.

"Oh yeah," she said. "And as long as our little boy stays asleep I have big plans for my future husband tonight," she winked at him as they headed for the door.

"You do huh?"

Olivia nodded as they got outside.

"Well that's good to know. And as for Spud staying asleep we don't need to worry about that."

"We won't?"

"Nope," he said nodding his head to the hotel just across the street as put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a hotel key. "I have booked us into the penthouse suit for the night….. a little engagement present to ourselves," he told her.

"Oh my god El," she gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are amazing," she asid kissing him hard. "Now take me to bed, and make love to me," she told him as he took her hand and led her across the street to the hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to the room had no sooner shut and Elliot had Olivia pinned against it kissing her hard.

"Jesus Baby it's only been seven weeks, but it's felt like so much longer," he said between kisses, his mouth making his way down to her neck kissing and sucking.

"God I know," she said pulling at his shirt trying to undo the buttons. "El, did you come here earlier?" she asked. "And leave some fresh clothes for the morning."

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered," she said as she ripped his shirt open, the small buttons hitting the floor, and pulled it from him.

Elliot unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He stepped back slightly to look at her. "Fucking gorgeous," he said his voice low and deep as his eyes roamed over her body, as she stood in front of him in black lace panties and bra. He stepped forward again and kissed her hard, before his mouth left her lips and slowly he made his way down her body.

He stopped at her breasts and squeezed them softly flicking his thumbs over her hard nipples pushing at the lace, before sliding his tongue into the valley between them as he continued his way down her body.

"Oh god El," she sighed as knelt in front of her his head level with her pussy. She shuddered as his mouth covered her over the top of the lace panties as he kissed her. She rested her hand on top of his head and pushed her hips towards him needing more. "Fuck El….stop teasing," she warned him.

Elliot grinned and hooked his fingers under the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her legs.

"Damn, Liv," he groaned when he saw her freshly waxed pussy.

"Yeah I didn't…. didn't only visit …..the station today," she struggled to say as his tongue delved between the lips of her pussy and he licked the full length. "Hmmmmm," she moaned as his tongue circled her clit before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

He lifted her leg over his shoulder as he tongue delved deep inside her juices covering his tongue. He reached down and undone the belt on his trousers, before undoing them fully and releasing his hard cock into his hand as he continued to lick and suck on her.

"El… you need to stop," she panted.

"What…..Why?" he asked looking up at her his mouth glistening with her juices.

"Cause I want to cum with you inside me, I need you inside me."

Elliot smiled and stood up kissing her lips letting her taste herself on him. She reached down and took hold of his cock stroking his full length.

"El, take me to bed and make love to me," she whispered. Without a word he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the large bed laying her down. She reached back and undone her bra throwing it on the floor as Elliot removed the rest of his clothes as she watched, and pushed herself further up the bed.

Once he was undressed he climbed onto the bed and crawled between her legs his hands either side of her as he hovered above her, his cock pushing against her pussy.

"Baby if it hurts just tell me and I will stop okay, I never want to hurt you. If we have to wait a little longer then we will."

Olivia reached up and stroked the side of his face. "I promise you I will tell you if it hurts."

Elliot nodded and bent his head kissing her lips softly as he pushed slowly into her. She hissed as he entered her making him stop.

"Does that hurt?"

Olivia shook her head. "Just a little tender, but don't stop its okay."

Elliot looked a little uncertain as he slowly pushed fully inside her and held still as she adjusted to him. "That okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and began to move her hips. "It's more than okay," she told him. Elliot smiled and began to push into her slowly and gently at first.

"Christ Liv, I forgot how tight you were," he said as he thrust a little harder and she moved to meet his every thrust. "You feel so good….. god I've missed this," he panted as they both moved together and he pushed deep inside her. He dropped his mouth to her breast and took her hard nipple between his lips and sucked gently. He chuckled a little and lifted his head.

"Mmmm baby milk," he grinned as he continued to thrust inside her and crashed his mouth to hers as he felt the blood rushing through his veins, his cock throbbing inside her. "I can't hold on much longer," he gasped as he reached between them and rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit.

"Oh yeah…. That's it baby, a little harder…. Aaahh right there," she yelled as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shudder violently. She grabbed hold of Elliot digging her nails into his back as she came, her inner walls gripping hold of his pulsing cock as he released inside her. his hot seed spurting deep , as he continued to thrust deeply.

"You okay," Olivia asked him as he finally relaxed on top of her.

"Huh huh," he mumbled into her neck. "Just need a minute," he panted.

"Take as long as you need I'm not going anywhere," she told him wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He finally lifted his head and looked down at her. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, this is perfect, you okay now?"

"Yeah, just went a little light headed….. I can't ever remember coming that hard before," he grinned. "Didn't I say you were going to be a MILF."

Olivia slapped his ass cheeks laughing. "It's a good job I love you, because sometimes you can be such a prick."

"Yeah but I'm your prick."

"Yeah you are," she said lifting her hand up and looking at the ring he gave her earlier. "I don't think I have ever been this happy before," she said dropping her hands and running her fingers up and down his back. "It's like I suddenly have everything I have ever wanted. A year ago I never thought this would happen, my life was a mess."

"Liv a year ago we were both a mess. I had been a mess since I left Special Victims, since I left you. I need you just like you need me. We need each other, I think since the day we became partners we were destined to be together. It was fate, and we had to go through all that bad shit before we got to the good stuff."

"You really think that?"

"I know that, we were definitely meant to be Liv. After everything we have been through we are together and happy. We have a gorgeous little boy at home and you just agreed to marry me. How much better can things get?"

"I just never thought I would ever be here."

"Well you are, so believe it."

Olivia lifted her head and kissed him softly "I love you El, more than you will ever know."

"I love you more," he said rubbing his nose against hers. He felt her squeeze against his cock which was still buried inside her.

"You ready to go again?"

"I'm always ready for you," he grinned dropping his head and kissing her hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you dragged me out of that great hotel room so early," moaned Elliot as they stood in the elevator up to their apartment at just after 4am, and no sleep.

"I'm sorry but I missed him…. you don't really mind do you?"

"Nah," he smiled. "I was kinda missing him as well," he said taking her hand as the doors opened. "But as soon as we see him we are going to bed, you have worn me out tonight."

"It was a great night," she grinned as they walked towards the apartment. Elliot reached into his pocket for the keys as the got close and suddenly stopped, Olivia bumped into him.

"El?" she said then looked to what he was staring at. The door to the apartment was open slightly, they could see splinters were it had been busted open. "Oh god," said Olivia as she tried to push past Elliot. He grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled her back behind him putting his finger to his lips.

He stepped forward and slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. They both stood in the darkness of the room and listened for any noise, when they couldn't hear anything Elliot reached up and switched on the light.

"NO!" Elliot yelled as his eyes fell on Maureen and Kathleen who were lying on the floor tied together and gagged, dried blood on the head wounds they both had. He ran to them and dropped beside them pulling the gags from their mouths. "Liv!" he said turning round to her and seeing she was rooted to the spot. "Liam, go check on Liam!" he told her as he checked both his girls for a pulse and finding one on both of them.

Olivia ran from the living room and down the corridor to their son's room, as Elliot called 911 for an ambulance. He was in the middle of the call when Olivia ran back into the room.

"El," she said. Elliot looked over to her and knew straight away something was wrong.

"Liv, what is it?" he asked her as she walked towards him.

"He…. He isn't here," she said tears running down her face.

"What do you mean he isn't there?"

"He's gone…. Someone has taken him."

**I know I'm bad, lol. Give you all a nice little fluffy chapter till the end.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long delay between the Chapters, I am going to try and update a lot quicker from now on if I can. Just need to stop partying so much LOL.**

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments and reviews on the story, really makes my day when I get them.**

Chapter 17

Olivia ran from the living room and down the corridor to their son's room, as Elliot called 911 for an ambulance. He was in the middle of the call when Olivia ran back into the room.

"El," she said. Elliot looked over to her and knew straight away something was wrong.

"Liv, what is it?" he asked her as she walked towards him.

"He…. He isn't here," she said tears running down her face.

"What do you mean he isn't there?"

"He's gone…. Someone has taken him."

"Stay with the girls," he told her as he jumped to his feet and ran to Liam's room. He stared down into the empty cot as he pulled his phone back out his pocket.

"Hey El what's up?" asked Fin, Elliot could tell he had woke him up.

"Liam has been taken, he's gone. The girls ….were waiting for an ambulance," he said talking fast into the phone as tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked into the empty cot and picked up the small teddy bear Eli had given him and put it in his coat pocket.

"El what the hell do you mean Liam is gone?"

"Someone has taken him."

Fin jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. "I'm on my way man," he told Elliot. Elliot just nodded and hung up the phone, as he walked back to Olivia and his girls.

He dropped to his knees and put his arm around Olivia "Fin is on his way," he said to her as he looked down at Maureen and Kathleen, Olivia had finished untying their arms and legs.

"Who would do this El, who would take our baby?" she cried as Elliot pulled her to him.

"I don't know baby, but when I find the fucker he or she is dead. No body hurts my family…..Nobody," he said hugging her as she cried.

"Mmmmm…Dad," mumbled Kathleen, struggling to open her eyes. Elliot let go of Olivia and reached out to his daughter and stopped her from trying to sit up.

"Don't try and move sweetheart," he told her. "Help is on the way," he said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh god….. Spud," she said panic in her voice. "Where is he?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and then back to Kathleen. "We don't know Kat," he said "We need you to tell us what happened." He heard Maureen groaning and Olivia moved to her side and stroked her face to sooth and comfort her.

"We….we ordered pizza….it was late. It came then….. Then, there was another knock; we thought it was the pizza guy back. I opened the door and this guy….he was just stood there….."

"Who was he? Did you recognise him?"

Kathleen shook her head and started to cry. "He said he was here for his son… then he punched me," she said shaking. "I remember hearing Maureen scream….. He grabbed my hair and banged my head off the wall," she sobbed as she lifted her hand to her head. "That's all I remember, I'm so sorry daddy," she cried.

"It's okay baby," he told her leaning down and kissing her, "It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Is…..is Maureen okay?"

"She is starting to come around," he told her as the paramedics came into the room.

Elliot and Olivia stood to one side as they got to work on the girl's; Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Liv, there is only one person I can think of who would think Spud is his."

"Yeah I know," she said her body shaking. "I just can't think why he would do this, unless he is back on the drink and drugs."

Elliot's eyes left Olivia as Fin ran into the room followed by Nick. They both looked around as they went to Elliot and Olivia.

"What the hell happened?" asked Fin.

"We think it was Brian," said Olivia.

"Cassidy… nobody has seen him for months, the last I heard Tucker said he was rehab that was 5 month ago. Why the hell would he come back and take Spud?" asked Fin.

"We don't know, but were sure it's him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as Elliot didn't want to leave Olivia he went with the girls to the hospital as Olivia told Fin and Nick everything she knew. Fin called in CSU, as door to doors were carried out. Nick put the alert out to all units. Once Olivia had told Fin everything she knew Nick took her down to the hospital.

"Liv, why you so sure it was Cassidy?" he asked her as they drove through the city.

"Who else would think that Liam was his baby?"

Without looking at her he asked "Is there any chance Cassidy could be the father and not Elliot?"

Olivia shook her head. "Elliot is Liam's father you only have to look at him to know that," she said staring out the window of the car. "Plus I never had sex with Cassidy….. Not since before Lewis. There was only Elliot."

Nick nodded "Sorry but it had to be asked," he said to her.

"Yeah I know," she said wiping her eyes. Nick reached over and took her hand.

"We will get him back Liv, if Cassidy has him we will find him."

Olivia just nodded and carried on staring out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked down the hospital corridor towards Elliot with Nick. Elliot was stood up his back resting against the wall his head dropped forward.

"El," said Olivia as she got close to him. Elliot lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes red from crying. He opened his arms to her and she walked into them as he pulled her to him and held her tight.

"How are the girls?" she asked him as he held her.

"They're both gonna be okay. They both needed stitches and have a concussion. They need to stay in for a couple of days."

"Have you called Kathy?"

"Yeah she is on her way up. She is at her moms, visiting."

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands as he dropped his forehead to hers. "We will find him," he told her. "We will get our little boy home, I promise you."

Olivia nodded. "Fin has everyone on this."

"As soon as Kathy arrives we will go to the station and help. I know there isn't much we are allowed to do but I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Okay," she said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you Liv," he said as tears flowed from his eyes again.

"I love you to," she replied as her tears fell on his shoulder and she held him tight.

Nick stood and watched them and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and answered. "Hey Fin, any news?" he asked him.

"Yeah, Cassidy checked himself out of rehab 3 month ago. I sent guys to his and Olivia's old apartment. They said the place was a mess. Empty bottles of drink of everywhere and used needles."

"Jesus Christ," said Nick.

"That's not the worst part. They also found photos of Liv everywhere; he has been watching her since before Liam was born. It looks like Liv and Elliot's suspicions where right."

"Well if he has taken Liam and he isn't at his apartment where else could he have gone?"

"Don't know Amanda is checking his bank accounts and looking for any other property. I need you to ask Liv if she knows of any other places he might go? And show Cassidy's photo to Kathleen and Maureen see if the can ID him."

"Okay will do. They are waiting for Kathy to arrive then they are coming down to the station."

"Okay man; give me a call if you get anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot and Olivia drove in silence to the station both deep in thought. Elliot parked the car and turned the engine off plunging them into silence, as they both just sat there.

"This is all my fault," said Olivia quietly.

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not meant to be happy, look at my life nothing has ever gone right for me," she said looking down at the ring on her finger. "I screw everything up. Everyone around me ends up hurt…. I mean we weren't back together long and some psycho took you to get at me, and almost killed you….your daughters are in hospital because my ex-boyfriend has totally lost it and stolen our son… you should have stayed away, I should never have let you in. This is why I don't let people in."

Before Elliot could say anything she opened the car door and climbed out. He quickly grabbed the keys and got out the car running after her.

"Liv stop!" he yelled at her, running up behind her. "I said fucking stop," he grabbed her arm to stop her walking and spun her round to face him. "I won't let you do this," he said pulling her to him. "None of this is your fault, none of it," he told her pulling her into his arms. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her.

"I should have been there for him, I should never have left him," she cried as she tried to push him away. "I left him alone and look what happened, I'm not meant to be a mother. I knew I couldn't do this."

Elliot kept his arms around her as she cried and tried to break free from him. Her body shaking as she cried. "I should never have been a Mom," she sobbed. Elliot felt his own tears on his cheek as he held her.

"Liv, you're gonna be a great Mom, you are a great Mom. The only person who is to blame here is Cassidy. We left our son with his big Sisters, it's not like we just went out and left him alone."

"But if I had been there…"

"Then who knows what might have happened." He pulled away to look at her. "We are going to find our Son; the best detectives in New York are out there looking for him. And look who he has for a Mom and Dad."

"It's just the thought of him being out there somewhere… without us. What if Brian isn't feeding him or looking after him."

"Liv he took the bottles of milk from the fridge and his changing bag. So no matter how fucked up in the head he is, he was actually thinking about what he was doing. What we need to figure out is why and where he could have taken him. We are no good to Spud if we are sitting around blaming ourselves, we need to put our heads together and find him."

Olivia wiped her eyes and looked up at Elliot. She took hold of his face and pulled his head to hers and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anytime," he told her as she took hold of his hand.

"Now let's go and find our son."

"That's my girl," he said as they both headed to the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sweetheart," said Elliot resting his hand on Olivia's leg as he crouched down beside her. "Liv," he said gently shaking her slightly. Olivia jumped up.

"What's happened?" she asked. "Do we have something?"

"No but your exhausted, we both are," he told her. They had been at the station chasing up leads for the last 15 hours.

"I'm fine," she told him looking round the busy office.

"Liv you need to rest, we haven't slept for almost 40 hours…Come on," he said taking her hand and pulling her up out of her chair.

"El, I can't…we need to find him," she said tears in her eyes.

"I know, but we need rest. Otherwise when we do get something we won't be in a fit state to help or be there for Spud."

Olivia looked at him and then around the room at everyone working.

"Just an hour… up in the cribs. Nick or Fin will come and get us as soon as they find anything out."

She nodded "Okay," she said quietly as Elliot led her up the stairs and into the cribs.

Elliot grabbed one of the beds and pulled it over next to another one.

"There is no way we can both fit onto one of those beds," he told her as he lay down. She smiled and lay on the other bed next to him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, her back to his chest. They both lay in silence for a while. Olivia pulled Elliot's hand up to her chest and held it tightly to her.

"El…What if they, we can't find him."

"Don't even think that Liv….. We can't think that or go down that road."

"But it's been almost 24 hours already that Brian took him, we have no leads."

"Liv, Brian took him saying he had come for his son. I really don't think he would have taken him to harm him."

"El, he hurt the girls….."

"Yeah because they were in the way of him taking Liam, I really don't think he will hurt him on purpose." As he said the words Elliot prayed he was right.

"I keep going over the last year with Brian trying to think of any places he has mentioned but I can't think of any. In fact the more I think about it I really don't know that much about him full stop. We never really talked….Not like we do. I don't really need you to talk to me, I can normally tell what you're thinking, before you even say it."

"You can huh."

"Yeah, and right now I can tell your just scared as I am. Your just as worried at what Brian might do, but you're doing what you always do and say what I need to hear. Your protecting me."

"That's my job Liv."

"And it's mine to look after you," she said turning around in his arms to face him when she felt his tears fall on her neck. "Partners for Life remember," she wiped the tears from his face.

"I just want our boy back," he cried.

"Me to baby," she said kissing him softly. Elliot kissed her back tasting both their tears as they comforted each other, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot opened his eyes but lay still on the bed not wanting to wake Olivia who was still asleep wrapped in his arms. He wasn't sure how long they had been up in the cribs. He carefully reached over to Olivia's bag and took out her phone to see what time it was. His heart began to race when he saw text messages and missed calls from an unknown number.

_Hey Baby, you still working you should be done by now._

He opened the second message.

_Liv getting worried now you're not answering. _

Elliot looked down to check Olivia was still asleep. Before he began typing into the phone.

_**Sorry caught up in a case, will be leaving soon. Tried to call the home number but you didn't answer. How's the baby?**_

Elliot held his breath waiting for a reply.

_He is good missing his mommy though, so hurry home._

"Liv…..Liv," he said shaking her.

"Hmmmmm….. Yeah," she said lifting her head and looking at him, she could something was wrong. "What's the matter?" she asked panic in her voice, as she sat up on the bed.

"This," he said handing her the phone. "I picked it up to check the time and saw the missed calls and messages."

Olivia took the phone from him and read the text messages. "You replied to him?"

Elliot nodded. "I couldn't exactly call him, come on," he said climbing off the bed. "We need to get a trace on the call when you ring him back."

They both hurried out the cribs and downstairs. Fin looked up from his computer when he saw them heading towards him "What's happened?"

"Cassidy has been trying to ring and has text Liv. We need to put a trace on the phone when she calls him." They showed everyone the messages he had sent.

"At least we know he is looking after Liam," said Nick.

"I don't care if that fucker has him wrapped in a gold blanket, he hurt my family and took my son," growled Elliot.

They got TARU into the squad room and set up the phone. Olivia looked at Elliot as she rang the number on the screen her hand shook as she held the phone, and it rang in her ear.

"Hey, Baby," said Brian answering the phone. "Where you been all day?"

"Sorry I got caught up at work on a case."

"Yeah I was worried about you."

"Yeah…I should, I should have called. I shouldn't be long though."

"That's good I missed you…"

"I…. I've missed you to. How's the baby?" She asked her voice breaking a little.

"He's good think he is missing his mommy though he won't stop crying. He could be just hungry." Olivia listened hoping to hear Liam in the background.

"I can't hear him is he asleep."

"No…. he's awake on the bed. Why do you sound so worried?"

"I'm not…I'm just missing him."

"Missing him Huh….like you were missing him last night?" he asked. "God you must think I'm so stupid, just like you all did all those years ago."

Olivia looked round at everyone "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how much did you miss him last night Olivia, when you were out with Stabler!" he yelled down the phone. "When you were fucking Stabler in a hotel room, did you miss him then. I'm not stupid I know this kid aint mine I just said that so you would all think I had lost the plot. Christ how could he be mine when you wouldn't even sleep with me…. I was your boyfriend and you wouldn't let me even touch you. But you spread your legs so easy for that prick."

"Brian you need to calm down, it wasn't like that….."

"No Olivia it was exactly like that, what I want to know is how long were fucking Stabler behind my back?"

"Brian I ….. I wasn't….."

"So how the hell did you get knocked up?" Olivia heard Liam crying in the background.

"Brian, please is Liam okay?"

Cassidy started laughing.

"Cassidy I swear to god if you hurt him I will kill you," said Elliot into the phone.

"Oh look who it is, the mighty Elliot Stabler," he laughed. "Suppose you think it's quite funny do you, coming back into her life and taking her away from me, you always were jealous of the fact that I fucked her all those years ago. I was always the butt of everyone's jokes. Everyone always laughing at me, well nobody is laughing now," he told them, Liam was still crying in the background. "Everyone is taking me real serious now I have the kid."

"Brian what do you want from us, I mean what are you hoping for by taking him, he is only a baby," said Olivia.

"I want you to know what it's like to have your life ripped apart. You two tore my life apart, had me locked up in a mental hospital, I have lost everything….Jesus Christ will you shut the fuck up!" he yelled as Liam carried on crying.

"Brian we did it for your own good," said Olivia trying to reason with him. "You needed help."

"No what I needed was your love and your help, but you were too busy screwing Stabler."

Elliot moved away from the phone "Tell me you got a location on this prick," he said as they continued to trace the call.

"Almost there," he told him. "Just pin pointing the exact location."

"Just tell me where you are," said Olivia. "I will come over and we can talk about this."

"Nah, I'm done with talking. I'm done with you, done with the job, done with everything. We could have been so good together Olivia, I would have given you everything, and I loved you so much…. For fucks sake does this kid ever shut up…. Maybe I should put a gag on him as well," he laughed. "Get some peace and quiet."

Olivia looked at Fin when he said that. "He has someone else with him," he mouthed.

"What do you mean gag him as well?" asked Olivia.

"Oooops I said to much, well best go as I'm sure you're tracing this call….. Enjoy another child free night," he said before hanging up.

"Fuck!" cursed Olivia when the line went dead. "Please tell me you got his location."

The guy from TARU shook his head "We only got rough location, and there are hundreds of buildings in that area."

"Trust me, we will take anything right now," said Fin as they all looked at the screen and the location.

"Oh no," said Elliot looking at Olivia when they saw the area.

"You think he's….."

Everyone looked at them as they talked.

"He said gag him as well indicating he had someone else. If he has totally lost the plot and it sounds like he has then why not," said Elliot.

"But he never done anything to hurt him, why would he?"

"To hurt you Liv, Brian said it himself. He wants to take everything from you that you care about. He wants to hurt you."

"Excuse me," said Nick butting in. "But what the hell are you two going on about, do you know where he is."

"Yeah I think we do," said Elliot.

"We think he is at Cragen's new place, he bought a small beach house when he retired. It's in that area," said Olivia looking at the screen. "He has to be there."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay. Yet again been out partying lol. I really need to try and have a night in. Hope you all enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming its really good getting the feedback.**

Chapter 18

Without a word Elliot and Olivia headed out the squad room.

"Yo wait a minute, where the hell you two going?" asked Fin going after them and catching them before they got to the door.

"To get our son and Don out of there, where the hell do you think?" asked Olivia.

"Not alone you're not," he told them. "You're not even supposed to be working this case."

"You really think I give a shit about whether or not I should be working this case, that prick has my son and Cragen, not to mention he could have killed my daughters. So you want to stop me then go ahead and give it your best shot," Elliot told him.

"Fin we can't just sit here and wait, you know that," said Olivia.

"Yeah I know baby girl but I'm not letting you both go in there without any back up. We need a plan we can't just go bursting in there, we don't know what frame of mind he is in or what he is on. I can't risk something happening to one of you or the both of you, what would happen to Spud then?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other knowing he was right.

"You're not going there without us," Elliot told him.

"I know man, I just don't want anyone getting hurt, we go there together and nobody moves in alone."

"Okay," said Olivia.

"Okay," said Fin. "Let's get going then and bring your boy home."

On the way to Cragen's Fin called in the SWAT team and the Paramedics just in case. He told them to go in silently and stay back and out of sight until they arrived.

Elliot and Olivia sat silently in the back of the car with Fin and Nick. Elliot reached over and took hold of Olivia's hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Olivia nodded and turned to look at him.

"Just scared," she said her voice cracking. "I can't lose them El either of them. We need to get them out," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "And I don't want you doing anything stupid either, I need you as well. I need you more than you ever know; I can't do this without you. So promise me you won't just rush in there and do something stupid." Elliot turned in his seat to face her and wiped her tears away.

"I promise you, I won't do anything stupid. This will soon all be over and in a few hours all three of us will be home together. But Liv if it came down to me or you and Liam…..I won't have to think twice….."

"Don't…." she said pressing her finger to his lips. "Don't even say that please," she whispered and pulled his head to hers and kissed him softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All four climbed out the car in front of Cragen's house. Their back up and the SWAT team stayed out of sight. They all stood and looked towards the house.

Fin reached into the trunk of the car and handed Elliot and Olivia a vest each which they put on.

"Look El, maybe I should go in alone, try and talk to him," she said her eyes fixed on the beach house.

"Not happening Liv, we go in together."

"Whoa! Who said anything about going in?" asked Nick.

Elliot and Olivia turned together and looked at him. "We are going in," they both said together.

Fin shook his head. "Nick you go round the back, take Rollins with you," he said as Amanda ran up to them. "I will stay out here." Nick nodded and he and Amanda took off round the back.

"Ready," said Elliot. Olivia nodded and Elliot took her hand.

"Be careful," said Fin. They both nodded and turned back to the house, both pulling their weapons out and cocking them at the same time as they walked step for step towards the house.

They stood by the front door and looked at each other. Elliot reached up and cupped her cheek and gave a little nod, his eyes fixed on hers. Olivia smiled and mouthed "You to," as Elliot took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" yelled Cassidy from inside. Elliot slowly pushed the door open and with a final look at Olivia slowly walked in, Olivia followed him in as he stopped just inside. Olivia came beside him and gasped. Cassidy was sat on the couch with Liam on his lap as he pulled the syringe out of his arm. He looked up at them and grinned as he lifted Liam into his arms.

"Well, well the mighty duo at last," he laughed. "Wondered how long it would be until you found me….. I take it you're not alone?"

Elliot scanned the room, as Olivia's eyes stayed on her son.

"Brian is he okay?" she asked him her gun pointing towards him.

"Yeah I guess, got a mouth on him like his dad though."

"Fuck you Cassidy," growled Elliot. Olivia lay a hand on Elliot's arm. "Where's Cragen?" he asked him.

"Taking a nap out the back," he said reaching down and picking up a pistol and pointing it behind him. "He finds it hard to party like he used to, a few drinks and he was out for the count." He started to laugh looking between Elliot and Olivia, as Liam began to cry. He looked down at him and shook his head.

"Here we go a fucking gain; all this brat does is cry."

"He….. He is probably hungry," said Olivia. "When was the last time you fed him?"

Brian shrugged "Don't remember; too busy having a good time." He stood up from the couch with Liam in his arms and walked over the fireplace and picked up an open bottle of vodka and took a drink.

Elliot and Olivia kept their eyes fixed on him and their son. Elliot wanted nothing more than to just go ahead and grab his Son but he couldn't risk it, he just had to bide his time and wait for the right moment.

"Why don't you let Liv take Liam?" asked Elliot. "None of this is his fault, Brian. Just let Liv take him so she can feed him. He isn't to blame for any of this."

Cassidy grinned and took another drink. "Oh I don't know," he said tapping the gun against the blanket around Liam. "If it wasn't for him, Olivia might still be with me. We could have worked through our problems."

"Brian, he's a baby," said Olivia a tear falling down her cheek as Liam began crying again. "Please just let me hold him….. He needs me."

"You want your Baby… then he has to leave," he said pointing his gun at Elliot.

"Not a chance," said Elliot. "I'm not leaving you alone with them."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Elliot….."

"Oh no it isn't happening Liv, I'm not leaving the two of you alone in here with him."

"Always got to be the fucking hero don't you," said Brian taking another drink.

"I just want my son back unharmed," he told Cassidy. "That's all."

"You know what I don't get," he said turning to Olivia. "You left me cause I was drinking, don't the odd drugs and fucked a few women….. Yet golden boy here," he said pointing the gun at Elliot. "He done exactly the same, in fact he was worse. So how come he gets forgiven and I get kicked to the gutter."

Olivia looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Come on Liv, fucking answer me!" he yelled making Liam start to cry again. "Jesus Christ, just shut the fuck up!" he yelled at the small child in his arms making him sob even more.

Elliot clenched his fist as felt his anger rising even higher as Cassidy yelled at his son and made Olivia jump.

"Fuck this," said Elliot as he began to move towards him. "Give me my Son Cassidy, cause I swear to god if you hurt him or yell at him and frighten him once more it will be the last thing you do. Do you really think you're gonna get out of this. The place is surrounded; you have nowhere to go…." He said walking towards him.

"Stop!" said Cassidy pointing the gun at him. Elliot kept moving towards him. "I said STOP!" he yelled.

Elliot kept moving towards him and Cassidy pointed the gun at Liam.

"Elliot," cried Olivia. "Just stop."

"What you gonna do Cassidy, shoot a baby?"

"Don't tempt me," he said as he backed away from Elliot towards the kitchen area.

"You might be a worthless piece of shit Cassidy, that hurts women, but I don't think even you would hurt a baby, so why don't you just hand him over to me."

"You don't know me," he laughed. "None of you do," he stumbled as he walked backwards.

"I know you," said Olivia. "We were together for almost two years; I would never have been with a man who I thought could hurt a baby."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"I know you Brian and all of this, it isn't you. It's the drink and the drugs, its making you do stuff you wouldn't normally do. I understand your hurt. I know I hurt you by leaving you, but we weren't happy together we hadn't been for months."

"Your wrong I loved you, I have loved you for 15 years since the first time we got together, why can't you see that…we were fine until Elliot fucking Stabler came back into the picture."

"Brian you were sleeping with other women," she said trying to keep his attention as Elliot made his way closer and closer to him.

Cassidy shook his head "I didn't love them, not like I loved you…. I….. I only slept with them because, because I …you …you wouldn't have sex with me, you wouldn't come near me. I was so patient with you after Lewis, I gave you space… and what did you do. You fucked your ex-partner, the guy who left you without a goodbye, the guy who didn't get in touch for 2 and half years. He left you Liv but I was there, I was here for you ….."

Cassidy turned quickly and raised his gun quickly, just as Elliot raised his. They both stood and glared at each other the barrel of both guns inches away from each other's heads.

"Drop it Cassidy," warned Elliot.

"You first," grinned Cassidy.

Olivia ran forward when Cassidy was distracted and quickly grabbed Liam pulling him out of his arms. Cassidy didn't take his eyes off Elliot.

"Get him out of here Liv," Elliot told her, keeping his eyes on Cassidy.

"El… you promised me," she said looking down at her sobbing son in her arms.

"Just get him out of here, make sure he is okay."

"Not without you."

"Christ Liv, get Spud out of here…..Now."

Olivia backed up to the door as Elliot and Cassidy kept their weapons pointed at each other. She opened the door.

"It's me, I'm coming out!" she yelled.

Elliot heard Fin yell to hold their fire. Olivia turned back to Elliot.

"Don't break your promise, El."

"I won't baby," he said as she backed out the doorway. "Just you and me now Cassidy."

Cassidy grinned "Yeah, guess it is."

"Put your weapon down Cassidy; don't make this worse on yourself."

"How much worse can it get," he laughed. "I'm screwed no matter what I do. Way I see it taking you out won't make much more difference to my sentence…..and you never know with you gone…"

"What you actually think Olivia would go back to you."

"She took you back after you fucked her over."

"Your even more crazy than I thought."

"Maybe I am crazy, but at least she won't have you anymore….."

Elliot started to laugh.

"What the hell you laughing at?"

"She will always have me Cassidy, she always has, in here," he said tapping the left side of his chest. "And in here," he said raising his hand and tapping the side of his head. "She has had me since the day she walked into the squad room and into my life. It doesn't matter what you do to me I won't ever be out of her life."

They both stood and stared at each other neither dropping their weapons even slightly.

"El…" they both heard from over Cassidy's shoulder. Elliot quickly looked over Cassidy's shoulder and saw Cragen leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Cap," said Elliot putting his attention back to Cassidy. "You okay?"

"Felt better, where's Liam?"

"Liv has him."

"Good," he said his voice just above a whisper.

"Nice of you to finally join us Don, you really can't handle your drink can you?" said Cassidy smirking.

"May be not, but I still know how to handle one of these," he said as Cassidy felt the barrel of a gun to the back of his head.

"Oops guess you didn't check everywhere for weapons," said Elliot.

"Guess not," said Cassidy. Elliot lifted his eyes and smiled at Cragen taking his eyes off Cassidy for a split second. As soon as he did Cassidy spun round and elbowed Cragen in the face and knocked him into the fire place his head bouncing off the stone surround and he fell to the ground.

Elliot reacted quickly and grabbed hold of Cassidy's shirt.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he asked him as he spun him round and his fist connected with Cassidy's face knocking him to the floor.

"That the best you got," laughed Cassidy blood coming from his mouth. Elliot hit him again and straddled him; he grabbed his shirt and lifted him up towards him as he punched him again.

"That is for taking my son," he said as he hit him again. "That is for hurting my girls," as his fist connected again. "And this," he said as another punch connected and he felt his knuckles crack. "That is for all the hurt you put Liv through, you pathetic little fuck." Elliot reached over and picked up his weapon and held it Cassidy's head, as he pinned him down by the throat. "I should just kill you for what you have done," he said looking over at Cragen.

"So do it," growled Cassidy. "Just do it…. you know you want to." He started to laugh. "I should of just got rid of your kid when I had the chance, and him," he said nodding over to Cragen, who was still lying on the floor with a huge cut on his head. "I was even tempted to put your daughters out their misery."

Elliot's hand shook as he held the gun to his head. "You know it would be so easy, all I got to do is pull the trigger, say there was a struggle and the gun just went off. But that would be giving you the easy way out, and I want you to suffer for what you have done. I want you to sit in that little cell for the rest of your pathetic life; knowing Liv and me are together and happy. I want you to think about how that could have been you if you hadn't been such a prick and a total fuck up all your life. And just to remind you of the life you missed out on I'm gonna send you a little reminder every year just to jog your memory. And to make your stay a little more pleasant, I will make some calls just to let people know how you like to beat up women and take a baby from his mother. I'm gonna make your life hell," he hit Cassidy once more and knocking him out and pushed himself off him and crawled over to Cragen.

"Hey Cap you okay?" he asked checking his pulse. Cragen groaned and opened his eyes slightly.

"I'm okay," he said. "Gonna have a hell of a headache though."

Elliot helped him up and put his arm around him "Let's get you some help," said Elliot helping him to the door.

"Hey Stabler," said Cassidy's voice behind them as they reached the door. They both turned to face him and saw the gun pointing at them. "Fuck you," he said as he pulled the trigger. Elliot pushed Cragen back and felt the round hit him, as he raised his own weapon and released the shot, hitting Cassidy in the chest, as he dropped to the floor.

A few seconds later the front door burst open as Fin, Olivia and the SWAT team burst in after hearing shots. Amaro and Rollins entered from the rear of the house.

"Elliot!" screamed Olivia dropping down beside him and ripping his blood soaked shirt open and pressed her hand to his shoulder where the bullet wound was. "Get some help in here," she yelled as she applied pressure.

Elliot opened his eyes.

"You know Baby if you want to strip me naked and touch me you only need to ask." Olivia glared at him tears running down her face.

"I'm okay, Liv," he said to her. "I'm okay."

"What the hell is wrong with you…. you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid, why do you always put yourself in danger!" she yelled at him.

"I didn't, I swear. We were on our way out, when he shot at us. I thought I had knocked him out. I guess I should have hit him harder… is he dead?"

Olivia looked over at Fin who was with Cassidy and the paramedics.

"He's still alive," said Fin. "Just…."

"Keep the bastard alive, I want to make sure he suffers for the rest of his life," grunted Elliot as the paramedics got to work on his wound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked into the bedroom holding Liam and stood looking at Elliot who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Quit staring Liv and get your ass into bed," he grinned opening his and looking at her.

"I was thinking…"

"That you want to bring Spud in here until he falls asleep."

She nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing," he smiled as he pulled back the blanket. Olivia lay Liam next to Elliot climbed onto the bed and lay down facing them both.

"You okay?" Elliot asked reaching over Liam and pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Hey, what's with the tears?"

Olivia shook her head. "Sorry, I was just so scared. When I heard those shots going off…. I … I thought the worst; I thought I had lost you El."

"I'm right here and I'm okay," he said wiping her tears away. "We are all okay."

"I just, I don't know how much more I can take of it. Every day when you go to work I'm going to be wondering if the next call is going to be someone telling me your dead."

"Liv I …"

"Don't try and tell me it won't happen, cause it could. El your luck is gonna run out sooner or later. Since we met you have been shot three times four counting today, stabbed, thrown through a car window and blinded, thrown off a roof and blown up, I can't take anymore."

"Liv….."

"No El," she said stopping him before he could speak. "God I always thought Kathy was overreacting when she used to ask you to leave, I know you love your job and I know you're a great cop, but your also good at being a dad, and if you keep doing what you're doing, your kids could end up without a dad and they need you… I need you," she said looking down at Liam, who lay gurgling away.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I applied for a job at the academy," he grinned.

"You what?"

"I have applied for a job as an instructor; Cragen is putting in a good word for me. After everything that has happened Liv, I knew things had to change, I had to make a change."

Olivia reached across and cupped his face a huge smile on her face the first one in days. "You have?"

"Yeah, the application went in a week ago."

"God I love you," she said pulling him over to her and kissing him as Liam looked up at them his little hands reaching up and touching their faces. They pulled apart and looked down at him smiling.

"You deserve a happy life Liv, no more worrying, no more stress and that's what I plan on giving you from now on, if you let me."

"I think I can handle that, and as soon as the little man falls asleep you can start by helping me distress."

"And what did you have in mind," he grinned. "I am injured you know."

"Oh I'm sure we will think of something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia opened her eyes and looked across the bed. Elliot was lying on his back with Liam cradled in his arm.

"Hey little guy," she whispered as Liam put his fist in his and began to suck on his fingers. "You hungry again?"

She smiled and sat up looking at the clock she couldn't believe they had been asleep for over 4 hours. She climbed off the bed and quietly picked up Liam out of Elliot's arms. Elliot mumbled and fell back asleep.

After feeding and changing her son Olivia sat in the rocking chair and rocked him back to sleep singing to him, before lying him down in his crib.

"Mommy loves you," she said kissing his cheek she double checked the baby monitor was on before walking away. She gave him one last look before leaving the room. She quickly checked all windows were locked and the door was bolted and the alarm system was switched on before heading back to the bedroom.

"Spud okay?" asked Elliot as she began to undress next to the bed.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, I heard you singing to him."

"Sorry I should have turned the monitor off, I didn't mean to wake you, and you need your rest."

"I really don't mind," he said sitting up slightly

"How's your shoulder?"

"Not gonna lie it hurts like a bitch, but don't tell Fin or Nick I said that."

"You need some more of your meds?"

"I just took some. However I think the dressing might need changed."

Olivia nodded and walked into the bathroom naked. Elliot shook his head as he felt himself getting aroused as he watched her. She came back in carrying fresh bandages and cream. She sat on the bed next to him.

"You're not gonna cry like a baby when I take this off are you," she smiled.

"I will try not to," he smiled back.

Olivia gently peeled away the tape and removed the bandage. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the wound tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey… Liv, baby I'm okay," said Elliot softly as he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "I'm okay."

Olivia nodded and cleaned the area gently. Before she put on the fresh dressing she leant forward and kissed his shoulder gently. "I swear to god Stabler, the only injury you better get next time is a paper cut, anything more serious and I will kill you myself."

"I promise you paper cuts only," he smiled as she covered the area with a fresh dressing. Olivia put the old dressings in the bin and straddled Elliot's legs.

"You know, I have heard that an orgasm can help with pain relief," she smiled at him as she pulled the sheet down over his already hardening cock.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she told him as she took hold of him and began to gently massage him. "Apparently it releases these endorphin 's which act as a pain relief. It helps with headaches at least."

"What about gunshots wounds?"

"Not too sure but we could give it try and see what happens," she said as she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock and spread the pre cum around that was already there.

"Sounds like a plan," he moaned as her hand went to his balls and she massaged them as her other hand continued to stroke the full length of him.

"Sit forward she told him."

Elliot done as he was told and she left loose of him and put pillows behind his back to raise him up slightly.

"If your shoulder hurts, just tell me and we will stop," she said as she took hold him.

Elliot watched her hand move up and down the full length of him, thinking to himself no matter how much pain his shoulder was in there was no way he was stopping her.

Olivia raised herself up a little higher and lined him up with her wet pussy. She moved the tip of his cock up and down her slit coating it with her juices.

"God that feels so good," he said as he watched her.

"You ready?"

"For you baby always."

Olivia smiled at him before she lowered herself full onto his shaft impaling herself fully.

Elliot hissed as he watched his cock disappear into her tight pussy. "Jesus I love that feeling when I first slide into," he gasped.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled as she began to move her hips and slide slowly up and down his shaft travelling the full length. Elliot rested his hands on her hips but let her do all the work as she controlled the pace. "You are so beautiful," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "So beautiful."

Elliot smiled as he raised his hips to meet her "Just don't tell the guys you said that."

Olivia lent forward and kissed his lips as she continued to ride. "Fancy a slight change," she told him as she sat back up.

Carefully as she kept him inside her she turned around.

"Fuck," growled Elliot as she clenched him tight and continued to move up and down his shaft squeezing him every time she lowered herself. She leant forward and rested her hands on his knees as she began to circle her hips grinding herself against him. Elliot grabbed hold of her ass cheeks and squeezed them as she moved. "That feels so good baby," he panted as he watched his cock as moved in and out her. "So, so good."

He ran his finger down between her ass cheeks making her gasp as she felt his finger brush over her tight bum hole. Elliot parted her cheeks slightly and gently pushed against it. They had never gone that way whilst having sex, even though he had always wondered how it feel.

"Do it baby," she gasped.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I want you in both. I want you to fill me completely."

Elliot reached into the bedside table and took out the lube they had bought a few days earlier. "Your certain?" he asked her as he covered his finger and squirted some between her ass cheeks.

"Just do it El."

Elliot slid his finger between her cheeks he gently circled the tight hole pushing his finger tip in slowly up to his knuckle before sliding it back out then again a little deeper each time until it was fully inside her.

"Christ baby that feels amazing," she told him as she began to ride him harder. "So fucking good….. I need more."

Elliot removed his finger and pressed his thumb into her "oh god that's it," she panted as she rode him, gripping his tight as she slid up and down him. "I'm so close baby, so, so close." She reached between her legs and rubbed her clit giving her that little bit more as Elliot filled her completely.

"That's it baby, let go," he panted "I'm so fucking close."

"Hmmmm…I'm…..I'm…..shit…..fuck!" she screamed as she came hard her body convulsing as the orgasm ripped through her body, Elliot felt her juices covering his thighs. He came seconds later as he pushed up into her his hot seed mixing with the fluids that were flowing form her.

He slowly pulled his thumb out of her and rested his hands on her hips as they both gasped for breath. He could feel Olivia's body shaking from her orgasm.

"You okay baby?" he asked her once he caught his breath.

"Just give a minute." She told him. Elliot ran his fingers gently up and down her spine as Olivia calmed herself down. She slowly raised herself up and he slid out of her. "I've made a bit of a mess," she told him as she climbed off him and collapsed on the bed beside.

Elliot could feel her juices on his thighs as he pushed himself up and looked down.

"Did you…?" he asked looking down at the wet patch on the sheets.

"Oh yeah," she grinned her eyes still closed. "I have never done that before …."

"What never?" he asked lying down next to her.

"Never…. That was so amazing, I have never cum that hard before…. Thank you," she said reaching up and kissing him softly.

"The pleasure was all mine, trust me," he laughed.

"I can't believe you came like that, the bed is soaked," he laughed. "It's like your waters have broken again."

Olivia hit the good side of his chest. "For that you can change the sheets whilst I run a bath, we need to get cleaned up."

She sat up and climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She stopped and turned around when she realised Elliot hadn't moved.

"You okay?" she asked him. He nodded and looked at her.

"When I had my finger in you like that, did it hurt?"

"A little, at first, but then it just felt so good. I have always wanted to try it but I never felt like I could trust anyone else. I knew if I didn't like it you would have stopped straight away."

Elliot nodded. "I've always wondered as well…. You know what it would feel like."

Olivia walked back over to him and cupped his face kissing him. "When you're not as sore we will give it a go. You won't be disappointed, I promise you," she smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Elliot grinned to himself as he stood up, "You are one lucky bastard, Elliot Stabler," he said to himself as he pulled the sheets off the bed. "So fucking lucky."

**Only one more Chapter to go on this story I reckon, and I already have an idea for another that has been going round in my head. As there is a holiday coming up I will hopefully update this weekend if I can stay away from parties and drink lol. **


End file.
